Back Chat
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: On one of the many occasions that Spike gets captured, he back chats Megatron, forcing the Decepticon leader to punish him. After doing some research, he comes up with the perfect punishment, a sound spanking. Don't like, don't read, contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This plot bunny bit me and I just had to write it. If you don't like this sort of thing, please don't read._

_Warning for corporal punishment and a very, very slight hint of slash (in a rhetorical sense)._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Let me go," Spike whined, kicking his arms and legs as he dangled from Starscream's fingers which were hooked into his trousers.

"Silence worm," Starscream hissed, glaring down at the boy, it was thanks to him that he'd gotten several nasty burns from those Autoboobs trying to bring him down. As usual, those pathetic Bots had taken their little mascot along, he'd gotten separated and it had been an easy matter of swooping down and catching him.

But those burns had been _painful!_

"You know a lot about worms, Screamer?" Spike sneered, still struggling. "You do plenty of crawling after all."

Starscream gritted his teeth and had to resist the urge to squash the annoying little bug. But unfortunately, this boy would be useful in luring the Autobots into a trap so for now, he had to be whole and undamaged. How sad.

Ah well, at least his only duty concerning the boy was to deliver him, not have to guard him. For which he was profoundly grateful, not only was this boy a squishy but also one of the mouthiest beings he had ever encountered. Primus, he was worse than the youngest Autobrats and they had _armour._

At least this Autobot mascot would probably turn Megatron's ire away from him for once. That would certainly be amusing to watch although it wasn't wise to linger too long in Megatron's presence because he would eventually turn his attention on his SIC. And that generally wasn't a good thing.

"Here he is, mighty Megatron," he said with a slight mocking tone to his voice.

"Bring the boy over here," Megatron rasped, he'd been reading a data pad, probably a report from Soundwave which undoubtedly dripped with suck-uppery.

"As you command," Starscream said in a rather oily tone, holding the human away from his body as though he fear contamination.

The boy had finally stopped squirming and was instead glaring at Megatron who hadn't bothered to look up yet. Starscream walked right up to him and stood there rather pointedly, still holding the boy away from him.

Finally, Megatron looked up.

"So, you actually accomplished something I asked you to do?" he said with a trace of sarcasm.

"What a shocker," the boy mumbled as he continued dangling from Starscream's hand.

Starscream growled but before he could do anything, Megatron snapped.

"Give the boy to me Starscream and get about your duties."

"With pleasure," Starscream growled and dropped Spike onto the arm of Megatron's throne.

Megatron gave his Second a smirk and with a slight flick of his wrist, dismissed him. Starscream sneered before offering a very small bow and left the room. But not before...

"See ya later, Screamer."

Starscream gritted his teeth but resisted the urge to turn around, he'd get his revenge once the boy was of no use. Oh, how he would enjoy that, maybe he could even taunt the Autobots a little. But for now, he was putting that brat from his mind and concentrating on his task at hand.

"Why'd you have that goon bring me here?" Spike demanded as Megatron was still examining his data pad.

Megatron's optics narrowed as he turned to regard Spike.

"Why do you think human, you will be the perfect bait for your foolish Autobot masters," he said with a sneer as Spike said in exasperation.

"Yeah, like you haven't tried that before, funnily enough it hasn't worked. Do you walk repeatedly into doors before realising they need to be pulled?"

"Watch that tone human," Megatron warned, he was in no mood for back talk. Especially as he had to deal with Starscream all the time.

"I'm just saying, Optimus doesn't try to use the same tactic over and over, especially when it doesn't work," Spike said boldly earning a growl from Megatron.

The Warlord was doing his best to ignore the boy as he devised how best to use him. He wanted the boy with him because he often found it was easier to visualise his plans when he had the pieces in sight. Although, if anyone asked, he would say that he just wanted to show the boy how powerful he was.

Unfortunately, the boy had grown so used to being around the Autobots that his sense of danger and fear of giant robots had dimmed considerably. Therefore, he had no trouble keeping up a running commentary of just how dumb Decepticons were.

His patience finally ran out when the boy muttered.

"Optimus's alt mode is cooler than yours."

"That's it," Megatron snarled under his breath, fixing the human with a glare that made the boy freeze but he still kept an insolent expression on his face.

Megatron resolved to punish the boy, the only problem was that he wasn't sure how. He needed the boy whole and unbroken which meant breaking fragile bones was out of the question. That was the problem with organics, you had to be so cursed _gentle_ with them. Because Transformers were armoured, you could be rough and not injure.

Dents and scuffs were easy to work out if perhaps a bit annoying but you had to put real force behind an attack if you wanted to actually injure another bot. But with organics, even a hard tap could leave them screaming in agony. However, he was not going to allow this human Sparkling get away with back chat, he needed to learn a lesson in manners.

Accessing a local database, he started searching for different ways humans punished their younglings. He was sure something would be found, after all, the cultures back on Cybertron had their different ways of punishing their children. Seekers for instance were 'grounded' which meant they were not allowed to fly and would have blockers attached to their thrusters to prevent them from disobeying.

Of course, where he came from, punishment either meant loss of rations or a beating but he needed a human punishment for this insolent child. Some of them were fairly useless, he wasn't interested in locking the boy up (yet) and why in Primus's name would he want to give him _lines?_

But finally, he stumbled across something that looked very interesting. He read the description, a punishment for young children that caused pain but did not injure. It was perfect for this young miscreant although he'd still have to be careful. But he was confident, despite the terrible damage he could inflict, he was always in control of just how _much_ he inflicted.

The boy let out a squeak of surprise as Megatron suddenly took hold of him but all he did was sit him on his lap. As the boy stared up at him, Megatron grinned maliciously down at him and said soft but mocking tone.

"Listen up boy, if you continue to back talk, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you."

"It's enough of a punishment having to look at you," the boy retorted.

Megatron smirked, he knew that the boy wouldn't be able to resist continuing to back talk.

"Well, you won't be able to tell Prime I didn't warn you."

He took hold of the boy's shirt, lifted him up and turned him over his lap. Spike yelped in shock and confusion but stilled as a heavy hand laid it's self across his back, holding him in place. Spike grabbed hold of the edge of Megatron's knee and yelped.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Megatron just smirked, he didn't bother answering but raised his free hand which was curled. He extended his index and middle finger, held them together and brought it down across the brat's backside. It made a rather satisfying smacking sound and the boy's accompanying yelp was even more pleasant to his audio.

Grinning maliciously, Megatron started up a rhythm where he raised his hand before bringing his two fingers down to sharply rap the boy's behind. The boy was yelping, kicking his legs helplessly as smacks were rained down on his upturned rear. Megatron could just feel the pressure of the boy's tight grip on his knee edges but it didn't bother him.

He'd delivered plenty of punishments in his time, it was unavoidable with a brat like Starscream kicking about but he'd never done anything like this before. He briefly wondered if he could use it when Starscream and some of the younger soldiers or Autobrats got too whiny but decided he'd think about it later.

Something else had caught his attention, every time he whacked the human boy's little aft, it bounced and...Jiggled. Organic flesh was certainly different from the metal kind, armour was unyielding, if you hit it, it dented or scuffed. It certainly didn't change shape before reforming with a strange ripple.

He wondered what it would look like if they were a similar size, what would malleable flesh feel like beneath hard metal hands? He shook his head, ridding it of foolish thoughts, it was hardly appropriate in this moment. He focused again on the small form on his knee, seeing the human was trying to grit his teeth. He was trying to ride out the spanking he was receiving and that wouldn't do at all.

Megatron looked through his database again, he'd seen something about another step but hadn't read it properly before. It stated that the boy's outer garment...jeans?...needed to be pulled down. He hooked his fingers into the back of the jeans, earning a squawk of horror from the boy but the jeans weren't coming down easily.

He grumbled, he hated resistance of any kind when he was delivering punishment. The boy was holding onto his jeans now, trying to stop him from pulling them down. The boy's face was now flush with red, his mouth tight as he glared up at Megatron.

"I won't let you," the boy hissed, he wasn't so cocky now.

Megatron offered him a tight smile and said a voice filled with menacing warning.

"If you don't loosen your _jeans_ boy, I will cut them free."

Spike gulped and for a moment hesitated before saying shakily.

"Let...let me up for a moment."

Megatron released his grip on the boy, allowing him to reach for his jeans and unbuckle them. He swallowed before bringing his arms forward so that they wouldn't be crushed underneath his body and gripped Megatron's knee edge again. The grey Mech smirked down at him, pleased that the boy was finally getting it.

He was getting punished and there was nothing he could do about it.

"This is so stupid," Spike muttered as Megatron's heavy hand pinned him down once more.

"Well, perhaps this will teach you to listen next time," Megatron said smugly, giving the boy's rear a flick with his fingertip "I warned you I'd punish you and I always keep my word."

"_When it comes to discipline anyway," _he added mentally.

He heard the boy mutter something that sounded disbelieving, but ignored it. He raised his hand again and started bringing it down on the boy's rear. The boy started yelping again although he also made some funny sounds as though he were trying not to cry out in pain. But Megatron was a master when it came to dishing out pain and even though this was the first time he'd tried this method, he felt he'd already mastered it.

"Ow...ow...," the boy complained, trying to wriggle away but with Megatron's heavy hand on his back, there was no chance of that.

"When are you going to stop?" Spike yelped out, he couldn't' stand much more of this, his bottom was on fire.

"When I know you've learned your lesson," Megatron replied with a glint in his optic and Spike groaned loudly in response.

"I'm not going be able to sit for a week," Spike complained, kicking his feet in frustration.

"Only a week?" Megatron sneered. "I'm clearly not smacking you hard enough."

"What!" Spike yelped in outrage and shock.

"Indeed," Megatron said, now really enjoying himself as he continued smacking the helpless boy. "I think two, maybe three weeks would suit you fine."

"Ooohh...," groaned Spike miserably, his rear felt like it was on fire.

Megatron chuckled as he carried on but he was starting to feel he needed to do something more. He decided to check the database, hoping it had more pointers on what to do. With interest, he read how there was a final step to a good spanking and grinned evilly as he did so.

He gave Spike no warning about what he was going to do, simply giving the boy a good smack before suddenly hooking his claw like nails under the boy's underwear and pulling it down. The boy practically howled with humiliation and tried to twist around to pull them back up again but he had no chance of doing this with Megatron's hand pinning his back.

Megatron smirked as he examined the plump, red bottom revealed to him, he had certainly done a good job so far. The boy squirmed and moaned loudly with embarrassment, he sounded close to tears actually. It made Megatron laugh and he patted the boy's bum in a mocking gesture of sympathy.

"Not long now, boy," he taunted before resuming the spanking.

It was slightly different this spanking, not only was he creating a sharp smacking sound every time his fingers connected with the bottom but it was steadily turning a bright colour. Before, it had been a fiery shade of pink but as he progressed, the colour morphed into an angry red one. Megatron found this so strange, metal only changed colour in extreme heat or cold, simply hitting it didn't do anything.

Well, it could take the paint off but that wasn't the same as slowly becoming a different colour. The redness of the boy's human aft was very different to his pale skin, making the Decepticon leader rather proud of the job he was doing. It was always good to see the fruits of your labour, after all.

But since the bottom seemed to have reached the limit of red it could become, Megatron knew he had to finish up. There was a limit to how much you should punish someone, if you went too far, they wouldn't be able to comprehend why they were being punished. This was an important rule for dealing with bots like Starscream, who needed it spelled out very clearly why they were being disciplined.

Otherwise, they would go on and on about it, until he lost it and beat them into scrap. This started the whole cycle of whining again, until they got distracted by something else and Megatron didn't want to restart this cycle.

Megatron settled on a dozen smacks, giving a little flick with his fingers as he did so, just to make it a tiny bit more stinging. The boy's face was a nice shade of red by this point and he was struggling to maintain any sort of composure. In fact, when Megatron delivered his last smack, the boy didn't even notice until cool air finally had a chance to soothe his abused bottom.

"Uh...uh...," Spike gasped out, he was having trouble breathing. Not just because that spanking had been so painful but also because of Megatron's heavy hand which now lifted from his back.

Feeling utterly wretched, he rubbed at his face before pulling up both his pants and jeans, knowing Megatron was smirking down at him. He wished there was a hole he could crawl into and die, he felt so humiliated. It was bad enough Megatron had caused him pain but he'd done it in just about the most embarrassing way. At least he hadn't had any Decepticons or indeed Autobots watching, he really would have died then.

He would have happily stared at the floor as he lay on his front but Megatron was now lifting him up and setting him properly on his knee. Spike winced as his poor bottom was put on a hard surface and started squirming as Megatron sneered down at him.

"Now," Megatron began, giving Spike's head a mocking pat. "Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes," Spike bit out, there was no way he was going to be cheeky and get another spanking.

Megatron laughed loudly at this before suddenly calling for Soundwave to come. Spike miserably waited for the silent Mech to show up, trying to lift his bottom off the hard surface but he kept being _patted _back down. It was with relief that he saw Soundwave entered, it meant he could finally leave Megatron's presence.

"Escort this boy to a holding cell, we will be using him later," Megatron commanded, taking Spike and setting him on the ground.

As Spike miserably started towards Soundwave, Megatron leaned down and gave his bottom a sharp smack. Spike yelped in surprise jumping forward as his hands flew to his bottom. The grey Mech smirked at him, gesturing for him to continue and Spike did so, furiously rubbing at a bottom that felt like it would never be the same again.

_Author's note. I hope that wasn't too awful to read, I might do an extra short chapter where Spike talks with Optimus about what happened. Tell me if this is a good idea, thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. The reaction to this story has been a positive one so I'm very pleased about that. Some people have suggested that I carry on with this sort of idea and I would be happy to if I get suggestions._

_I've already gotten a few but I'm always open for more, lol._

_Enjoy and please review._

Spike lay miserably in his cell, trying to ignore the burning sensation on his bottom. He'd been locked up by the Decepticons several times before but never when he was in pain. It was hard to comprehend that merely an hour or so ago, he was having fun with his best friend Bumblebee.

Then they'd be called out to a place the Decepticons were trying to raid. Bumblebee had let Spike out before rushing into the action, leaving Spike to stay and help any other humans who might be about. He'd done his best to stay out of the Autobots_ and_ the Decepticons way but then that flying bugger Starscream had come swooping out of nowhere.

Why did Starscream have to take him to Megatron, why couldn't he have just locked him up? That's what they normally did unless they were going to use him as bait straight away. Then he was either locked up in a little cage or one of the Decepticons kept a hold of him. Oddly enough, this was usually Soundwave who did this job but at least he didn't talk much and therefore, didn't mock Spike.

He didn't think he'd ever get over what had happened, it wouldn't surprise him if he really couldn't sit down for a week or so. This was without a doubt the most humiliating experience of his life and he was sure the Decepticons would never let him forget it. It was bad enough that Megatron spanked him in the first place but he also pulled down his trousers and then his _pants._

How the hell was he supposed to get over the fact that not only did Megatron see his naked...rear, he also touched it!

Spike shuddered, that made it sound worse than it probably was. It wasn't as though Megatron had been perving on him or anything but he had technically touched his bum. Even if it was only long enough to deliver a smack before taking his fingers away. Urgh, why was he even thinking about that, he should be doing everything to rid himself of those memories?

"Just get this over with," he grumbled under his breath, how long was he going to have to wallow in this cell?

All he wanted was to go home and have a nice cold bath. Something to soothe his poor abused bottom, he could always add some cream to it. His dad had spanked him when he was younger but it had never left his bottom in this state. However, when he was little he'd fallen on a fire ant nest and his bottom had been very badly stung.

It had been made worse by the fact his dad needed to use disinfectant but after that, he'd given his son a nice cold bath. He'd then rubbed cream his son's bottom and given his chocolate ice cream. He'd been quite young at the time so he'd cried quite a bit but his dad had told him what a brave boy he'd been and that actually made everything better.

But there was no dad here to give him ice cream or tell him what a brave boy he was. There was only, cruel, sarcastic Decepticons who would rather kiss Ironhide than offer him any sort of comfort. Although Soundwave hadn't actually said anything to him on the journey to this cell, his stoic disapproval was clear enough.

Spike groaned and then growled, stupid tape deck, what did he know? His Cassettes were ten times as cheeky and obnoxious as he was but did they ever get punished? Hell no, they got away with anything even back talk. It just wasn't fair and his rear still stung like a thousand bees had used it for target practice.

Even rubbing it had no effect, it clearly needed something cool. If he hadn't been locked up in a Decepticon cell, he might have lowered both his pants and trousers to allow some cold air to cool the raging heat. But there was no way he was going to risk someone like Starscream walking it and seeing his stark red butt, not way in hell.

"Stupid, bloody Cons," he muttered mulishly as he gave another ineffective rub. "They can all go and frag them..."

"Human!" came a harsh bark and Spike bit back the curse he was uttering and groaned. Just what he needed.

"Get up," Starscream commanded as he entered the cell, eyeing the berth Spike was lying with distaste. How dare that worthless piece of organic filth just loll around the place as though he wasn't mere hours from a painful and prolonged death.

Spike glared at the haughty Seeker but didn't move, moving meant more pain. Starscream sneered before marching over and barking.

"I said, get up!"

Without waiting for Spike to obey, he reached down and grabbed the boy by the shirt, lifting him up. Spike yelped as the sudden movement caused pain to flash across his burning backside and glared at Starscream. The Seeker sneered at him before carrying him away, Spike still dangling from finger and thumb.

Spike hated being treated like this but at least Starscream wasn't holding him by his trousers again, that would have been painful. Normally, he'd work in a few snide comments towards the proud Seeker but decided that wouldn't' be a very smart thing to do at this point in time.

Although he couldn't resist asking.

"Where are we going?"

"Out," Starscream said tersely. "Why Megatron bothers with these ridiculous traps, I'll never know. I say we should all squish you and be done with it."

"Yeah well, Megatron's the leader, not you," Spike said in a rather smug tone, he sometimes got the impression Megatron would never bother with humans if not for his soldiers.

"For now," Starscream said darkly as he carried Spike through the corridors.

Being carried actually helped Spike feel a little better although he wished his trousers breathed a bit more. But he didn't feel quite as humiliated until he saw just who was going with Starscream to the Autobots trap. Megatron had his back to them but Spike still felt his face flame with embarrassment.

"_Please, please, please don't say anything to Screamer,"_ he mentally begged, he couldn't bare it if the Seeker started taunting him about the spanking.

"Why is it that I always have to deal with the fleshy scum?" Starscream demanded as he came up to Megatron who was waiting at the landing platform.

Spike stared resolutely at the floor, sure Megatron was at this moment smirking down at him. His tone certainly sounded mocking.

"Because you're my trusted Second," Megatron said as Starscream made a hissing noise.

"Well, I've brought him, you take him," Starscream demanded, thrusting Spike forwards causing the boy to swing slightly.

Spike heard a very deep chuckle and was sure his face was as red as his butt. He just hung limply in Starscream's grasp, waiting for something to happen. Finally, Megatron said.

"Very well Starscream, I shall indulge your squeamishness this one time."

"Squeamishness?" Starscream screeched but he still handed over Spike.

Spike felt a hand take hold of him and tried not to flinch as his bottom was brought into contact with a hard surface. He was still staring anywhere but Megatron's face even when the Decepticon leader faced the front again. There was silence, even Starscream wasn't talking.

"Why so shy, human?" Megatron's mocking tone asked Spike.

The boy shrugged, wishing he could just disappear. Megatron chuckled.

"You seemed very...vocal earlier."

Spike mumbled something under his breath, feelings the other Decepticons optics on him. They were probably wondering why he was so quiet, he certainly wasn't normally like this. But the burning in his backside was doing a good job of stilling his tongue.

"Perhaps you've finally learned common sense," Megatron said as the platform rose. "Who knew that was such a simple thing to install."

"What are you going on about?" Starscream demanded, Spike certainly hadn't been quiet with him.

"There's a reason why I'm leader and not you Starscream," Megatron said over his shoulder to his annoyed SIC. "I know how to handle certain situations and deal with insolence accordingly."

"Well, why don't you share your secret, oh wise and mighty leader," Starscream said sarcastically as they finally reached the top which opened out onto the sky.

"Work it out, Starcream," was all Megatron would say as he cradled Spike against his chest before taking off.

Spike huddled down in Megatron's protective hand even though it hurt to do so. But he personally didn't want to find out what would happen if he fell from this height.

Later that day

"Spike, is something the matter?"

Optimus Prime asked this question as he carried the young human boy, they'd rescued him from the Decepticons only a short time before hand. It hadn't been easy, the Decepticons had planned well but they'd managed to succeed even though there were several bad injuries.

"No," muttered Spike, lying curled in Optimus's large hand.

Optimus frowned, he knew this wasn't the case. Spike had always been a rather noisy but upbeat child and to see him so miserable was disconcerting. He knew it had something to do with the Decepticons but he wasn't sure just what. So he very gently said.

"You can tell me Spike, what happened? Did the Decepticons scare you?"

"No...I mean, not really," Spike said softly. "Not any more than usual."

He twisted his shirt, wondering if he should tell Optimus. But just then, Optimus stepped over a rather large piece of stone and Spike was surprised at the sudden movement and bumped against Optimus's chest. This caused him to yelp out as his bottom was suddenly whacked against metal causing Optimus to stop dead.

"Are you injured Spike?" the Prime asked urgently, cursing himself for not checking the boy properly.

"No," Spike cried, his face once again flaming. "Not...not like that."

"Than how?" Optimus asked gently, seeing how Spike's face changed colour and knew this was an indication of strong emotion. "You're clearly in pain, Spike."

Spike gritted his teeth, wondering how best to explain himself.

"I...Megatron...I kinda talked back to him," he finally muttered, now having a hard time looking at Optimus.

"Ah," Optimus said in understanding before asking softly. "Did he punish you, Spike."

"Yeah," Spike said in a very small voice. "He...he spanked me."

He shuddered at the memory, he could still feel Megatron's hard smacks raining down on his poor bottom. Optimus however, was confused.

"He...spanked you?" he repeated, cocking his head to one side. "I've never heard of that."

"It's what some parents do to their kids," Spike quickly explained. "It means...smacking my...my ass."

"Hmm," Optimus murmured, examining Spike closely. "I assume it's not a pleasant experience."

"I'll say, he tanned my hide good and proper," Spike bemoaned, giving said hide a good rub. "I've never been so humiliated in my entire life."

"Did he do that without warning?" Optimus questioned, he wasn't going to stand for Megatron randomly beating innocent children like Spike.

"Yes," Spike said hotly before remembering that Megatron had technically given him a warning. "I mean, sorta."

"Spike?" Optimus said gently but sternly making Spike sigh and say.

"He did tell me if I didn't stop being smart with him, he'd punish me."

"But you didn't," Optimus finished with a slight sigh. "Spike, you know Megatron is a very dangerous Mech, you're lucky he chose to be so gentle."

"That was gentle?" Spike said in disbelief.

"For Megatron, exceedingly so," Optimus said sternly. "After all, you're only suffering from a little pain in your aft, but one that I think will easily fade. He didn't burn you, break any bones or even whip you. You are a very lucky human Spike, he is not one for tolerating youth."

"I know, I'm sorry," Spike said, feeling ashamed of himself. "It just he...he didn't just spank me, he...pulled down my pants and spanked me on the bare."

"Ah," Optimus said in more understanding. "But is that a traditional part of a _spanking?"_

"Yeah," Spike admitted. "I don't see why he had to do it though, my ass hurt enough without him doing that."

"Because it is a traditional way of spanking," Optimus said softly. "And if nothing else, Megatron is something of a traditional Mech. He nearly always takes into account a bots background when dealing with them and acts accordingly. Most bots would be inclined to treat others how their own culture dictates but it isn't usually that effective."

"Gee, I never thought of it that way," Spike said thoughtfully. "I um, forget you guys have different cultures and stuff."

"It's an easy mistake to make," Optimus said gently. "But if not for the war, we wouldn't be this mixed...it is strange how these things happen."

Spike looked up at him with a slight frown.

"You mean you guys wouldn't hang out as much if not for the war?"

"Probably not," Optimus said regretfully. "We all belonged to different cities and cultures, and we tended to stick together. It's not that we couldn't get on but...well, you were expected to form most of your friendships from the same caste."

"Oh," said Spike, thinking this over. "It's kinda like that in some places but I like to think we're mostly changing."

"I think you are," Optimus said with a chuckle, giving Spike's hair a tousle. "Now, is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"Um, yeah," Spike said as he thought back over what happened. "He had me locked up for a while after, you know, and had Starscream get me. It's kinda funny because he didn't tell Screamer what he did even when Screamer started asking what was wrong with me."

"What did he say?" Optimus questioned.

"He said _"There's a reason why I'm leader and not you Starscream, I know how to handle certain situations and deal with insolence accordingly."_

Now Optimus really did chuckle, a deep rumbling sound that Spike could actually feel. It made him smile, the situation with the Seeker was much more funny than it had been at the time.

"It is true, it is why he can manage such a highly strung Mech like Starscream, he knows how to deal with him," the Autobot leader now said. "It is one of the things I respect about him, which makes it a pity we can't get along."

"Why didn't he tell Screamer though?" Spike asked after nodding. "He could have had him taunting me the whole time I was there but the only other Con who knew was Soundwave and you know him. He doesn't talk, just gives me looks like...he wants to spank me."

"Soundwave has something of a parental streak," Optimus explained, sounding as though he were smiling. "He would have looked up spanking when he saw you and knew it applies to children."

"Not a child," Spike muttered, causing Optimus to give him another tousle.

"To us, I'm afraid you are," the Autobot said gently. "Which is why Megatron punished you like that, you're just a Sparkling to him."

Spike pouted, now that he was approaching adulthood, like all teenagers he disliked being called a child. But he understood Optimus's point.

"So, he didn't want to humiliate me even more because he thinks I'm a kid?" Spike now asked.

"Partly but I also think he wanted to make it clear that he was the one punishing you," Optimus explained. "If he told Starscream, then Starscream would start trying to assert his authority and you might forget just who dealt with you in the first place."

"Huh," Spike said slowly. "Makes sense, Screamer always seems to be arguing or picking a fight with him."

"That he does," Optimus said, sounding as though he was grinning now.

Spike smiled before saying softly.

"I uh...I think I learned my lesson, I won't back talk again. Although I can't promise with Screamer."

"That is a difficult feat," Optimus acknowledged gravely making Spike laugh.

But then he winced again, he still felt so sore. But before he could do anything, Optimus suddenly lifted him up and laid him against his shoulder, gently rubbing his back. For a moment, Spike was shocked and then he snuggled up against the Autobot leader, trying to stop his eyes from stinging with tears.

"It's alright Spike, the pain will pass," Optimus said kindly. "Just remember who you're dealing with next time."

"I will," Spike said rather thickly, swiping at his eyes.

"C-can you call my dad?"

"I believe he's waiting for you, do you want me to call and say what happened?"

"Yeah...he knows how to handle it," Spike agreed, resting his head against the Autobots shoulder as he was carried to the Autobot Base.

The Nemesis

"Typical Prime," Megatron sneered as he watched his rival carry that boy like a Sparkling.

"Only he could find hidden depths in a well deserved punishment."

Standing behind him, Soundwave didn't say anything, just stroked Lazerbeak's head. The plan hadn't gone as planned but they had managed to steal quite a few Energon cubes so it wasn't a total loss. Even more amusing was the fact that most of the Autobots had been out for Starscream's blood meaning the Seeker had been dancing all over the place, squawking away.

"I should have known the brat would whine to Prime about what happened," Megatron continued.

"Autobot leader Prime, respect you," Soundwave said softly. "And the boy probably does now as well."

Megatron smirked at this.

"Because I punished him?"

"In part," Soundwave said softly. "He realises you were not just being 'evil', you were trying to teach him a lesson."

"Was I, indeed," Megatron said with a grin. "Well, perhaps I shall reapply it if the boy ever strays again."

He considered the screen in front of him, watching Prime's back.

"I wonder, Prime did not know of that punishment before but he appears to approve..."

As Soundwave looked at him, Megatron said softly.

"It would not surprise me if Prime as it were 'took a leaf out of my book' and dealt with the boy in the appropriate manner in future."

And Soundwave had no doubt what that manner was.

_Author's note. Well, I hope this extra chapter was good, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Since quite a few people seem keen to see more stories, here's another little chapter for you all._

_Remember, suggestions are very welcome if you want more chapters._

_This is just a short little chapter but I hope it helps people think up plots I could write about involving Autobots, Decepticons and of course, spanking. ;)_

_Warning, contains no actual spanking, lol._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Hey Prime!"

Optimus turned as Ironhide stomped over to him, his old friend was one of the few who hadn't been injured in anyway. He'd gotten a few scuffs and was covered in black marks caused by blaster fire but for a transformer, this was nothing. Still, the Prime was pleased to see his friend in such good spirits and greeted him warmly.

"Ironhide, how are you?"

"Fine, ah'm fine," Ironhide said with a grin. "Ah gave ole Screamer a proper licking today, he won't forget that in a hurry."

"I'm sure he won't," agreed Optimus, the two of them were standing outside, the Earth's sun was just setting. It had been quite an eventful day but had ended well.

They enjoyed the sunset for a few moments before Ironhide spoke again.

"Ah saw Bumblebee come tah take Spike and Sparkplug home."

Optimus nodded, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Spike er...seemed to be in a bit of a state. Ah knows he loves his father but he's not normally so...demonstrative with him. He kept having Sparkplug hug him and stuff," Ironhide stated.

"Go on," Optimus said softly.

"Ah also couldn't help but notice he was walking funny. Like he had sore leg except ah'm pretty sure he didn't hurt either one. Something was paining him and yet he ain't getting taken to the hospital," Ironhide said, watching his leader closely.

"Prime, did something happen with those no good Cons?"

"Something did," Optimus confirmed softly, taking in the image of the yellow sun turning a vibrant orange as it dipped further down.

"You see, Spike was a little ah...loose with his tongue and managed to annoy Megatron."

"What did he do?" growled Ironhide, he was exceedingly protective of their young humans friends, especially of both Spike and Carly.

With a hint of amusement in his tone, Optimus said simply.

"He spanked him."

"He...what?" Ironhide stumbled, brought up short by that utterly unfamiliar word.

"Spanked him, it is a punishment human creators use on their children," Optimus explained. "It means Megatron laid Spike across his knee and...smacked his aft."

Ironhide looked utterly dumbfounded at that, he honestly couldn't comprehend such a punishment. Numbly, he asked.

"Will Spike be okay?"

"He will, it was embarrassing and he will be very stiff and sore for the next few days but other than that, no lasting damage. He is quite lucky, considering."

"Yeah," Ironhide said, rubbing a hand across his face, he'd personally witnessed some of the things Megatron had done over the stellar cycles. But to have him act like that to a being he felt beneath him...why it was almost beguine for the tyrant.

"Didn't know he had it in him."

"Neither did I," Optimus said with a deep chuckle. "But I take it as a hopeful sign that he isn't as inflexible as he has been in the past."

"That's a bit optimistic, don't ya think?" Ironhide said before wincing at the pun.

With twinkling optics, Optimus relied slyly.

"Well, I do try to be as Optimistic a Prime as possible."

Both Mechs laughed at the awful pun and Optimus gave his friend a light punch. It was a joke between them, if anyone used that pun, they got a punch. All in good fun of course. Once they stopped laughing, Optimus said thoughtfully.

"I didn't enjoy seeing Spike in pain but this may be good for him in the long run."

"Oh?" said Ironhide curiously.

"Recently, Spike has been getting into too many dangerous situations," Optimus said quietly. "I know he just wants to help but we've been forced to rescue him a lot, haven't we?"

"Yeah," Ironhide said softly.

"The Decepticons are now targeting him because they know how we will react. But not only that, Spike does not have enough wariness around them, and that is why he ended up being punished by Megatron. He was back talking to him."

"Ah see what ya mean," Ironhide gravely. "The kids don't realise just how serious this is."

"No," Optimus agreed heavily. "They've been spared the worst realities of war but they need to appreciate how vulnerable they are."

"So what are we going to do?" Ironhide asked quietly.

"Firstly, I will talk with all the humans we are closet to and impress upon them just how careful they need to be," Optimus said instantly. "Sparkplug is old enough to heed the warnings and I believe Chip will also follow them without much difficulty. The difficulty will be with young Spike and Carly."

"They'd do anything for us," Ironhide agreed in understanding.

"Exactly," Optimus said as the two of them now began to walk around the base, making sure no Decepticons, especially Cassettes were lurking around. "They may promise to be more careful but I fear their brave hearts and hot heads will lead them into trouble."

"So what we gonna do tah stop them?" Ironhide asked his Prime seriously.

Optimus paused, as though considering his next words.

"Ironhide, how would you feel about spanking them?"

Ironhide was silent for a long moment. Finally he said.

"Ya think that's the best way to deal with them?"

"I think it might be, I talked with Sparkplug and he explained a bit about them," Optimus said with a nod. "Creators generally use them for the most serious misdeeds their creations commit. As long as we explain we are only doing this because we care about them and comfort them after it should work."

As Ironhide mulled this over, Optimus added.

"I also talked with Spike after his experience, he did not talk smart with Megatron after his punishment. He even respected the fact Megatron did not openly taunt him about it in front of the other Decepticons. I think it is a lesson that will stick with Spike for quite a while."

"Ah bet," Ironhide said sardonically. "Well Prime, ya reasoning makes sense although ah'm loathe to physically punish any of them."

"So am I but I would rather given them a sore aft that have to watch them in agony," Optimus said firmly. "I won't authorise everyone to do this but I will ask you, Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz."

"Ah'll keep it as an option," Ironhide said, coming to a decision. "If a necessary situation comes up where it might be good, ah'll spank them."

"Thank you my friend, I know you don't like being too hard on the young ones," Optimus said with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, they shouldn't be mixed up in this War," Ironhide muttered before saying. "Ya better have a word with Bumblebee, he and Spike get into a lot of high jinks together."

"I was already planning to," Optimus said with a chuckle. "Poor Bumblebee, Spike is his best friend and they want to do everything together. But unlike Spike, I know Bumblebee has what it takes to fight the Decepticons."

Ironhide nodded, the little scout had certainly proved himself in the past. And he was devoted to young Spike, hopefully he'd listen when they told him he had to be more careful with his friend. But of course, he had a feeling they'd still end up finding trouble.

"Well, I reckon ah taught Screamer a good enough lesson today, he won't go after Spike in a hurry."

"Hopefully not," Optimus agreed. "Although I'm afraid Megatron may have given Soundwave a few ideas..."

"Ah hell," Ironhide groaned. "Well, is that slagger tries anything for no good reason, we'll just give his kids a good walloping. Little fraggers need one and all."

"As long as you make it clear why their being punished," Optimus said amused.

"Sure, their horrible little toe rags," Ironhide said promptly, as he and Optimus chuckled again.

"Be careful, I'd rather not get into a 'spank war' with Soundwave," Optimus teased. "The last thing we need is him stalking the kids every move, waiting for the moment to pounce."

"With that darn cat of his," Ironhide added with a nod. "Ah get yer point Prime but ah swear those two do need a good whacking."

They continued in silence for a little bit before Ironhide asked.

"Is that all there is to it? Just smack them on the aft a few times?"

"Sort of, I believe you first spank them and then pull their jeans or trousers down," Optimus explained. "You continue spanking them for a while longer and then you spank them on the bare."

"The bare, huh?" Ironhide said thoughtfully.

"Indeed, you can apparently see how well the ah, lesson is proceeding," Optimus said and he knew that Ironhide understood that last part, they both had enough experience with humans.

"Even on Carly?" Ironhide questioned.

"Yes, just be extra careful not to expose more than is necessary," Optimus said matter-of-factly. "And be sure to say just what you are about to do."

"Ah will," Ironhide said, remembering how she'd become a friend of the Autobots. That young girl definitely had a reckless streak that could get her into serious trouble.

"This has been...interesting," Ironhide commented upon as they neared the Ark's entrance. "What ya think old Megatron would say if he knew he'd given you a few ideas?"

"Probably call me a soft sparked fool," Optimus said mildly and he couldn't help but wonder if that had been his rival's intention all along?

_Author's note. So, do the Autobots need to use that special form of discipline? Let me know if you think so, plots are welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Remember, I need suggestions for plots I could write about._

_Enjoy and please review._

Spike grinned as he watched Bumblebee drive his dad away. His dad was going to a reunion with his old army buddies and Spike hadn't wanted to come. Thankfully, his dad had been happy to leave him with the Autobots and they had been happy to take Spike. The young boy always enjoyed staying with his large robots friends; they always had loads of fun.

The only thing that ever marred his visits with the Autobots, were the Decepticons. But it wasn't so bad, the Autobots always managed to defeat them in the end although it was rather awful when one of the Autobots got hurt. Thankfully, Ratchet and First Aid always patched them up so no harm done. Thinking of this reminded Spike of what Megatron had done to him a couple of weeks ago and he shuddered.

Of all the things the Decepticon tyrant could have done to him, it had to be a spanking. At the time, he'd been sure his poor rear was black and blue but it turned out Megatron hadn't left a single bruise. Spike had almost been disappointed; bruises would have shown just how much he'd suffered. Then again, he wouldn't have been able to sit properly for a week if his poor bottom really _had _been covered in bruises. As it was, it took several days for him to be able to sit comfortably.

"Blinking Cons," Spike grumbled, resisting the urge to rub his jean clad rear before sighing.

Bumblebee would be a few hours away; he first was taking his dad to the airport and then would be going on patrol. They wouldn't be able to have any fun until much later on, probably after dinner. Spike had no idea what they could do but his best friend was always up for just about anything be it a human activity or a Transformer one. Unlike some of the Autobots who were only interested in either doing the same thing each time or refused to take part in any human related activity.

Spike didn't let it bother him; he wasn't close to those who could have a rather disdainful attitude towards humans. He was at a bit of a loss of what he could do while waiting for Bumblebee to come back. It was just after lunch and nearly all the Autobots would be busy with their duties and he didn't want to get in the way. Although most were very tolerant, he still didn't want to upset or annoy any of them. He decided he'd go to the Rec Room and see if anyone was free, he could strike lucky.

Whistling a catchy tune, he did just that, greeting those Autobots he met on the way. Most of the time, he was greeted back except for one of the Dinobots but since no hostility was directed his way, he easily accepted it. Eventually, he arrived at the Rec Room and found several bots relaxing during their allotted breaks.

"Hey," he greeted as he walked in and few returned the greeting including Hound who he walked over to.

"How are you, Spike?" the nature loving Autobot asked with a smile.

"I'm good, I'm staying for the weekend," Spike replied with a grin. "Bee just dropped me off; he's taking my dad to the airport. What are you up to, Hound?"

"Just having some Energon, I'm going on patrol in a little while," the green Autobot replied, taking a gulp of his brightly coloured cube.

"Um, any chance I could come with?" Spike asked, really hoping Hound would say yes. "I can help you keep an eye out for Cons and stuff."

Hound was taking another gulp of Energon as Spike asked but the boy could see that he was thinking about it. The Mech was one of the more easy going bots who loved all things to do with nature. Spike had already gone on several trips with Hound that involved exploring the area's nature and Spike knew Hound hoped to see even more of Earth at some point.

"Alright," Hound said at last. "You can come but remember, if we run into trouble, you need to keep out of it."

"Sure, I can do that," Spike promised instantly making Hound chuckle.

"We'll see," was all the Autobot would say on the subject.

Spike grinned widely with delight, he couldn't wait.

A couple of hours later, a rather sheepish Spike sat in the front of Hound's alt mode as they drove back to the Ark. Despite his promise, he had managed to get into trouble. Hound had noticed some suspicious activity while on patrol and had left Spike in a safe location while he went to investigate. However, Spike's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he'd followed after a short while.

It wasn't Decepticons but it was a gang who were sporting at least two laser guns which they had perhaps bought from the Decepticon Swindle. Hound had been sneaking up on them, they appeared to be storing some stolen goods but unfortunately, Spike accidently alerted them to his presence when he put his foot in a rabbit hole and yelped.

Thus ensured a very confusing and rather messy fight and flight where the thugs tried to both escape and destroy their watchers. Hound had to rush all over the place trying to capture the rough men while not injuring them and also trying to make sure that Spike was okay. It was only thanks to Hound cool head and holograms that he did manage to round up everyone who cursed the fact they'd been in Autobot territory.

Spike had apologised over and over for almost ruining things and though Hound accepted it, he still seemed a little pensive. He'd called for the local law enforcement to come and collect the small gang who he and Spike stood watch over. Once the police had arrived and taken them away. Hound was able to continue with the rest of his patrol before eventually heading home.

Spike was dreading the lecture he would undoubtedly get; he just hadn't been able to help himself. He'd been worried that it would be Decepticons and that his friend could have gotten hurt. It was probably just as well that Optimus was currently away, he hated disappointing the Autobot leader. Optimus had kindly but firmly warned Spike not to deliberately place himself in danger, especially when Decepticons were involved.

"Spike," Hound suddenly said, breaking Spike out of his thoughts. "You know I've got to tell Prowl about this?"

"Do you have to?" Spike groaned, already resigned to the fact.

"Afraid so," Hound said with a chuckle. "You know how it goes."

"Yeah," Spike sighed, leaning back against his seat.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Hound comforted. "I doubt Prowl's going to lock you in the brig or send you to Ratchet."

Spike laughed, he'd often seen Mechs dragged off to face the Medic's wrath, mostly Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. At least he hadn't injured himself, and then he would have been sent to Ratchet for treatment and a very furious lecture. Spike really wished he wasn't getting a lecture, he knew he'd messed up but if you tried saying that, the lecture only got worse.

"Here we go," Hound announced as he finally drew up at the Ark's entrance. "I need to write up what happened; can you manage on your own to Prowl's office?"

"Sure can," Spike said with a laugh as he climbed out of the Autobot who then promptly transformed.

Spike lightly jogged to Prowl's office, figuring it wouldn't be a good idea to keep the Mech waiting. The Autobot Second in Command was a stickler for rules and Spike would only be in more trouble if he delayed. As soon as he reached the office, he pressed a button a human level and waited for a response. The door opened a moment later and he quickly rushed in.

"Spike," Prowl stated, looking up from a data pad he had been reading. "I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah," Spike said sheepishly. "About what happened, right?"

"Correct," Prowl said calmly. "Spike, are you aware just how foolish your actions were?"

"I know, I messed up," Spike said softly, trying not to look at his feet.

"It is not just a case of you almost spoiling Hound's capture of the criminals," Prowl began, reminding Spike that the Mech used to be part of the police back on Cybertron. Or Cybertron's version of the police anyway.

"You put yourself in very grave danger, which I'm afraid is a very unfortunate habit of yours."

Spike frowned.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I mean that recently you have been involved in potentially life threatening circumstances," Prowl explained. "And it can't be allowed to continue."

As Spike stared at him, Prowl went on.

"Prime left me some instructions as to what I should do if you deliberately placed yourself in danger. I need you to come over here Spike."

"What are you going to do?" Spike asked slowly, starting to get a bit nervous.

Prowl looked down at him with an emotionless expression and said plainly.

"I'm going to punish you in the hope that you do not repeat this mistake again."

"Punish how?" Spike couldn't help but ask although something told him he already knew the answer. And boy did he not like it.

"I believe the term is _spanking,_" Prowl stated, not a trace of discomfort in his posture or expression. "I have been informed of exactly what it entails and am thus able to carry it out."

"But...but you don't need to," Spike stammered, trying to resist backing away. "I get what I did was stupid..."

"But it's something you persist in doing," Prowl pointed out firmly. "Please come here Spike, I don't want to have to add to your punishment."

"Prowl...," Spike begged but the former Enforcer's expression didn't change so with a defeated sigh, Spike trudged over.

"Is this because of Megatron?" Spike complained as he Prowl lifted him up and put him across his lap.

"I believe this is where Prime got the idea," Prowl confirmed; now placing a hand across Spike's back to hold him in place.

"Stupid metal head," Spike muttered mulishly. "Probably his plan all along..."

"I cannot comment on what Megatron's plan may or may not have been," Prowl said smoothly. "But I'm afraid that when you break one of the rules set for your own protection, this will be the result."

"You mean I'm going to get spanked every time I'm in danger?" Spike exclaimed that was so unfair.

"If said danger could have been avoided, yes," Prowl said before adding. "However, if you find yourself in a situation that was beyond your control, then no. Prime wants you to value your life more than you currently do."

"By having everyone give me a hiding," Spike grumbled as Prowl now raised his hand, ready to start.

"Essentially," Prowl said with almost a hint of amusement before bringing three of his fingers down on Spike's rear.

"Youch!" Spike yelped, Prowl's smack wasn't as powerful as Megatron's, instead it stung like hell.

It was like Prowl was flicking his fingers instead of trying to squarely smack him. Like Megatron, Prowl had soon set up a rhythm where he would smack Spike's rear, wait a moment before smacking again. The result was that Spike felt each and every one of the smacks he was being dealt and he hated it. It didn't help that every time he was smacked, his body tried to jerk forward but was prevented by Prowl's restraining hand.

Maybe it was the way Prowl was spanking, maybe it was because his arse was still sensitive but Spike swore this was even worse than the spanking Megatron had given him. Each stinging smack caused pain to shot through his whole body, making him shudder and jerk. Also, it was bad enough having Megatron do this to him but Prowl was someone he knew and actually liked. How humiliating was it to be spanked by someone you looked up to and not just literally.

Did this mean that from now on, if he screwed up, the Autobot he was with would spank him? But then, why didn't Hound just take him over his knee then and there, back at the thug's hideout. Or maybe Prowl was the designated spanker and everyone just had to drag Spike's sorry arse over to him for something painful discipline.

"I realise you consider this to be unfair," Prowl suddenly said as he carried on. "But surely a little discomfort now is far better than writhing in agony after being hit by, say a laser. Or being run over an out of control Decepticon or even Autobot?"

Spike groaned, he got it, don't put yourself in danger. But why did he need to experience pain in order to not go into situations where he could experience pain? It just didn't make sense to his rebellious young mind and he tried pleading with Prowl.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he gasped out, gripping the Autobot's leg as tightly as possible. "I won't do something stupid like that again."

"I'm glad to hear it," Prowl said softly but he didn't stop what he was doing.

"Prowl," Spike whined but he received an extra stinging smack for that.

"None of that now," Prowl said sternly. "I'm not stopping your punishment Spike, you need this."

"I don't," Spike whinged but howled as he received at least five stinging smacks in a row.

"YOWWW!"

"Any more whining and you're getting extra," Prowl said sternly. "You do not wish that, do you?"

"No," Spike moaned miserably, even Megatron hadn't threatened him with more.

"Good, I do not want to punish you more than I have to," Prowl stated as he landed another smack on Spike stinging rear.

Spike yelped and groaned, trying not to cry but it wasn't easy. And Prowl soon made not crying even harder when he suddenly paused and said.

"I believe you are aware I must take this further."

"What! No!" Spike exclaimed, he did not want to go down that road.

"Loosen your jeans for me," Prowl commanded, ignoring Spike's protests. "Now Spike."

Grumbling, Spike did as he was told, although he couldn't stop himself from moaning about it. Prowl wasn't amused by it.

"I will not insist that you remain completely silent as that is an unreasonable request," he began sternly. "But I will not tolerate any whining, young man and if you continue, it will be extra on the bare."

"NO!" Spike almost yowled in mortification. "No, please Prowl, not that."

"No more whining then," Prowl said firmly, pausing to pull down Spike's jeans before continuing with the spanking.

Spike buried his face in his hands, trying to muffle his long groan. He still didn't think this was fair in the slightest. And without the protection of his jeans, the spanking had suddenly become a whole lot worse. His poor rear was smarting like hell and they weren't even close to finishing yet, he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

His bum must be the shade of a tomato right now, there was no way it could be a lighter colour. How could Prowl torture him like this, heck, how could Optimus agree to this? The Autobots weren't meant to be like the bad guys so why were they acting like them? This had to be a nightmare; the Decepticons had captured him and had given him some sort of drug that had to be the explanation.

"I'm moving onto the final step," Prowl informed him, causing Spike to lose it.

"NO! You can't do that, I won't let you."

And he curled into a ball, clutching his pants tightly to prevent them from being pulled down. He could almost feel the Autobot frowning as he now said.

"Spike, I'll give you one chance to stop this foolishness."

"I can't take anymore," Spike howled. "Please, it's too much, I won't be able to sit for two weeks."

"Remove your hands or face the consequences," Prowl said sternly and when Spike didn't, sighed.

"Don't tell me I did not warn you, Spike," he said severely before using one finger to continuously flick at Spike's pant clad bottom.

"Yow! Yow! Yow!" Spike wailed, it felt like he was being stabbed by a red hot needle. "Stop that!"

"I will stop when you start behaving," Prowl said, not stopping what he was doing. "Remove those hands at once."

"No," Spike retorted stubbornly and received a dozen flicks in quick succession.

"Ahhh! Okay, okay, I'm sorry, please stop," Spike begged, finally releasing his protective grip on his pants.

Prowl was able to half lift Spike up and yank his pants down all the way to his ankles to prevent them from being pulled up. As Spike started to half sob with pain, Prowl said.

"You could have saved yourself a lot of pain if you hadn't been so stubborn. Now, I'm going to have to add to the amount I was originally going to give you."

"Please don't," Spike begged, his face the same bright red colour as his exposed rear.

"I keep my word, Spike," Prowl said grimly before rapping his fingers across Spike's behind.

The poor boy howled with pain but Prowl ignored it. It wasn't just the plump cheeks that were receiving all the attention, Prowl was now aiming for his sit spots, making Spike yell even more. He couldn't stop himself from sobbing at the pain and humiliation became to much. No amount of good intention was worth this, he swore he'd never run into a stupid situation ever again.

The abused bottom and Spike's sit spots steadily became redder until at long, long last, Prowl deemed he'd done enough. With a couple of extra flicks, he finished and allowed Spike to cry on his lap. Unlike Megatron, Prowl started to rub Spike's back trying to comfort the poor human boy. He hadn't enjoyed doing it but deemed it necessary. This was war and sacrifices had to be made on all parts.

"I hope you will think about what you did, Spike," Prowl said softly as Spike continued crying. "Especially about what you should do in situations like today. I'd rather not repeat this lesson."

"I'm sorry," Spike cried and Prowl patted his back before carefully pulling up the pants and trousers.

Spike yelped as the fabric came into contact with raw flesh but didn't want to be bare. Prowl continued rubbing his back until the young human regained his composure and was able to sit up.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Prowl questioned.

"Yeah," Spike snivelled, rubbing away at his face.

"Good," Prowl said approvingly before lifting Spike up and setting him on his feet. "Off you go now, you look like you could use a drink."

"Wish I could drink," Spike mumbled under his breath but did as he was told.

As he left, Prowl regretfully reflected that this was unlikely to be the only time Spike took a trip over his lap. But with any luck, it would only be a couple more times.

_Author's note. I think Prowl is someone who would follow through on a punishment, no matter how much pleading he got in return. Hope you all enjoyed this and remember, plot ideas are very welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Thank you to Kaekokat who gave me the idea for this chapter. _

_Remember, suggestions and story plots for this story are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Bumblebee hummed slightly as strolled through a wooded area a short distance from the base. Beachcomber had requested that he collect some samples of a certain kind of fungi that he wanted to study. The nature loving Mech was currently on sick leave as he'd been injured in the last conflict with the Decepticons and holed up in the Med Bay. Ratchet had told him he needed to rest so that meant he wasn't able to leave the base.

However, Ratchet had conceded about allowing Beachcomber to work on a little project as long as it was one he could carry out on a berth and didn't become exhausted. So Beachcomber had asked him to collect some fresh samples of different mushrooms and toadstools so that he could study them first hand.

It was the least Bumblebee could do for the Mech who had kindly swapped shifts a couple of cycles ago, allowing Bumblebee to patrol in the morning rather than in the middle of the night. Bumblebee really didn't enjoy doing any shifts at night but of course, he had to do his fair share of them. This particular night, Spike had asked if he wanted to see a brand new movie which was being screened at a drive in and Bumblebee had really wanted to go.

So he'd gone and asked if anyone was up for swapping shifts and Beachcomber had come to his rescue. He'd had a great time with his best friend and was more than happy to use half an hour of his free time doing this simple favour. After he'd found enough fungi, he'd head back to base to enjoy the rest of his free time. Spike was currently staying with them while his dad was away on business and Bumblebee loved it.

Sure, Spike had gotten into a bit of trouble at the very beginning of this stay but that had been ages ago. His young friend had managed to keep out of trouble since then so it was all good. What Bumblebee didn't realise was that he wasn't alone in this forest.

Ravage's POV

Ravage growled very softly as he followed the foolish yellow Autobot. His master had told him that if he spied any lone Autobots, to track their movement in case they were doing anything important. He'd also been informed that if he found a lone Autobot who wasn't doing anything useful...to give them a good mauling so the trip wasn't wasted.

Of course, this did depend on the Autobot. While Ravage was a powerful being who could inflict damage on just about anyone, it did pay to chose his opponents wisely. For instance, that Medic wasn't one to be trifled with as he knew exactly how to cause pain. And as for taking on a Mech like Optimus Prime...yeah, Ravage preferred to walk away from battles unscathed and with dignity.

But this evening, it mattered not as the Autobot he was currently stalking was not a fighter. Sure, the scout was a decent shot but when it came to hand to hand combat? Ravage knew that size wasn't the thing which determined if you were a decent fighter, many Minibots were fierce little things. But Bumblebee happened to be one of the milder ones so Ravage had no need to worry about stalking him.

Even if the little bug knew he was there, Ravage could easily take him on. He wasn't sure what he was up to but by the looks of it, it wasn't anything vital to the War effort. Oh well, it looks like the little yellow Mech would be his chew toy for the night. He rather enjoyed tangling with the young Autobot, he made such delightful sounds and yelps.

Ravage grinned evilly as he started to creep closer to the unsuspecting Autobot, he was going to have fun tonight.

Jazz's POV

Jazz shook his head as he trailed the metal panther who was stalking unwary Bumblebee. That cat really had it in for the little guy and if he knew Ravage, which he did, Bumblebee wouldn't walk away without several bits of him missing. Jazz had been relaxing in a little hidey hole near the woods when he spied Ravage.

He'd instantly recognised that Ravage was on the prowl and clearly stalking someone. He'd waited a bit before he'd gone after the feline and discovered just who he was after. There was no way he was letting Bee getting...well, ravaged. Because apart from anything else, Ratchet would maul him if he let Ravage get his claws into Bumblebee.

He could just scare Ravage away but he'd rather put the cat off from coming back here for a while. Maybe if he could get a shot in or two, although of course he'd then have a very annoyed Soundwave on his case. But who cared what that stuffed up monotone tape player thought, it was good to get him riled up every now and then. Jazz knew better than to underestimate him, pushing his buttons was a very delicate process.

"Here kitty, kitty," he murmured very softly to himself as he carefully followed Ravage deeper into the woods.

However, even the Autobot spy master had failed to note that he himself was being stalked. Perhaps it was because this follower wasn't any kind of threat or maybe he was just concentrating too much on Ravage. Either way, he was being followed the last being he expected to be following him.

Spike's POV

Spike couldn't believe what was happening, he was following Jazz, actually managing to follow him. He'd been kicking about outside the base, not really doing anything, just mooching. And then he'd spotted Jazz in the distance moving stealthily into the nearby wood. His curiosity piped, he'd gone jogging across the short desert plain before carefully following Jazz into the wood. The Ark was located in a curious piece of land, behind the old volcano was grassy prairie which morphed into dry desert but beyond the front of the Ark was wood and a couple of rivers.

The whole area was also surrounded by large rocky and jagged mountains but the majority was located behind and to the side of the Ark. Spike had no idea who Jazz was following but he figured it was probably a Con. Maybe one of Soundwave's Cassettes like Lazerbeak or Ravage, they were the likeliest candidates. Of course it could be one of the larger Decepticons but it was rare that one of them was sent to hang around the Autobot base.

Spike had tried to behave after Prowl had...ahem, spanked him but he didn't think following Jazz was a problem. Jazz was between him and the Decepticon and Spike had no intention of startling the Autobot. Who knows, he could maybe help if there was trouble, he wasn't sure how but he was sure he could.

He suddenly halted as he saw Jazz had frozen up ahead. Spike quickly sunk behind a bush, watching closely as the Autobot seemed to melt behind a rock. The young boy had no idea how Jazz did it considering his black and white colouring but he had the ability to just melt into the background. If you knew he was there, you could see him quite plainly but if you didn't...

Spike smiled to himself, Jazz was one of the most easy going Autobots he knew, almost as easy going as Bumblebee was. Actually, speaking of Bumblebee, wasn't he meant to be in these woods? He'd said something about collecting for Hound or Beachcomber, Spike hadn't really been paying attention.

Now Spike was worried, what if Bumblebee was in danger? Did Jazz know that Bumblebee was here and was a Decepticon after his friend? Spike bit his lip; he didn't want his best friend hurt. Sure Jazz was there but what if there was more than one Decepticon? Although Jazz probably would have called for backup if there was more, Spike was still worried.

When he saw Jazz start to move again, Spike slowly got to his feet and stepped around the bush to come face to face with...Ratbat!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Later that night 

"So," Prowl began. "Spike managed to get himself in trouble again."

"Afraid so," Jazz said easily, leaning back in his chair. "Can't believe I never noticed him right behind me, or little old Ratbat. Must be losing my touch a little."

"Not completely," Ratchet responded dryly. "You didn't receive even a scratch in that little fight."

"Bee wasn't badly injured," Jazz argued. "Just a few dents from tangling with that kitty and Spike just got a couple of bumps and bruises."

"But he could have got a lot worse," Optimus now said softly and they knew he wasn't talking about Bumblebee. "Once again, he's put himself in potential danger."

"I don't think he saw it as danger," Jazz said softly. "He didn't realise following me might be dangerous, he figured the danger was ahead of me. I actually think Batty took even Ravage by surprise."

"But if Ravage had evaded you," Prowl pointed out. "Then he could have captured or even hurt our young friend. Sadly, my discussion with him didn't have enough of an impact."

"Ah think it helped," Ironhide said fairly. "Ah think he is trying not tah get into trouble, it's just hard breaking old habits."

Optimus nodded in agreement.

"I believe your discussion with him did help, Prowl," he told his SIC who smiled faintly. "As Ironhide says, he is trying not to get into bad situations. But it is clear he still requires some extra _discussion."_

"Do you want me to deal with him again?" Prowl asked softly but Optimus shook his head.

"No, since Jazz is an officer and was involved in this incident, the task falls to him."

Optimus turned to his TIC.

"Can you handle punishing Spike?"

"I can dig it, don't worry," Jazz quickly assured his leader. "I want Spike to stay safe and understand that his life is important to us."

They all nodded in agreement as Ratchet now said.

"He's in the Med Bay with Bumblebee at the moment; you should probably talk to him now."

"I'll do that," Jazz agreed. "I'll see you all later."

They all bid goodbye and Jazz strolled out of the room. He really didn't want to have to punish Spike but his little buddy wasn't going to get himself into a whole lot of trouble if he didn't change his ways. Man, all those times Megatron and his goons got their greasy hands on the kid, they all got Spark attacks.

Because they were all worried about what might happen if just one Con got mad at the wrong moment and Spike was caught in the crossfire...it didn't bare thinking about. He was wondering where he should take Spike, he didn't think it would be a smart idea to punish him in the Med Bay. He had no intention of humiliating Spike and that's what would happen if there were witnesses. Plus, it would only distress Bumblebee and any other patients who happened to be in the Med Bay.

Perhaps outside where it was nice and peaceful, and where bots were less likely to stumble across them. It was late so most bots would be in the Rec Room or wondering about the place, coming and going from their rooms. With this thought in mind, he arrived at the Med Bay in good time, knowing that Ratchet would soon be along.

"Hey cats," he greeted cheerfully to the three Mechs and one human boy who were in the room.

As well as Bumblebee and Beachcomber, Air Raid the Airealbot was also in for repairs although he was currently in recharge. Spike was sitting on Bumblebee's berth and the two friends had been in conversation with Beachcomber when Jazz had entered. They all smiled as he came over, although they'd initially jumped when he'd first entered. Obviously, they thought he'd been the Hatchet returning.

"Hey Jazz, you okay?" Spike asked with a grin.

"I'm good," Jazz replied with his own grin. "But I must warn you, Ratchet will be storming in here pretty soon and you know how he gets," Jazz explained as they all grimaced.

"So Spike, why don't we take a walk while Ratchet fusses over his patients," Jazz now suggested causally not wanting to spell out what he was going to do.

"Huh, sure okay," Spike said with a shrug. "Can I see Bee later?"

"Sure thing," Jazz nodded. "It's just if you stay here, you'll have to submit to a full check up."

Spike laughed at this even as he climbed off the berth quickly.

"And here I was hoping for a peaceful night," Bumblebee sighed as Beachcomber chuckled. "Okay, see you later Spike."

"See ya," Spike waved as he followed Jazz out of the room.

"Hey," Spike said as they walked along. "You're not taking me to Prowl, are you?"

"No, not tonight," Jazz laughed as Spike looked very relieved.

"Good, I thought I'd get my arse hauled to his office as soon as we got back," Spike explained. "You...you probably know all about that."

"I do," Jazz said gently. "Prime told all the officers about it, I'm afraid."

"Stupid Megatron," Spike muttered. "You know it was him who gave Optimus that idea? He spanked me and now Optimus thinks it's a good idea to copy him."

"Only because he thinks it'll help keep you safe," Jazz told him gently. "Nothing is more important to Optimus than keeping everyone safe and happy."

"I know," Spike sighed. "I just wished it wasn't spanking, it's so damn painful and embarrassing."

"But do you think it works?" Jazz asked quietly. "Do you think you think more about certain situations?"

"I...I suppose...maybe," Spike shrugged, flushing slightly. "I don't know. I guess I didn't back talk Megatron after he did me."

"Then maybe it is working," Jazz pointed out before clearing his throat. "Spike, you do know you put yourself in danger again today?"

"I suppose," Spike started to say before his eyes widened with sudden realisation. "Aw hey, no, no...no, come on."

"Sorry," Jazz said with a sad smile. "It's Prime's orders; you have to be punished for this."

"No," Spike groaned, coming to a complete halt. "Please Jazz, I've had enough spankings to last me a lifetime."

"Orders are order, you know that," Jazz reminded him gently, bending to scoop Spike up into his arms.

Spike groaned even louder, hiding his face as the saboteur carried him outside. Jazz found a nice hidden spot and sat down, carefully laying the young human across his lap. Spike was still covering his face, apparently too mortified to raise it. The Autobot then gently placed one hand across Spike's back and just as he prepared to start, he heard a muffled.

"Is there any chance I can talk you out of this?"

"Afraid not, little buddy," Jazz said gently. "I'll make it as quick as possible but ya gotta take it."

There was another groan but it turned into a yelp as Jazz landed his first smack. He didn't flick his fingers like Prowl had but he did land them slightly fast than his superior officer. Spike was soon yelping as each smack cracked across his rear. It didn't sting like his last spanking but it was becoming sore very quickly and it just kept building.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...damn it," Spike exclaimed, he'd uncovered his face so that he could cling to Jazz's leg.

"Nuh uh, now of that now," Jazz chided, giving Spike a slightly harder smack which made him yowl. "You can make some noise but no cussing. Prowl's orders."

"Should have known," Spike complained grumpily, squirming away under Jazz's hand. "Stupid Prowl...Yow! Yow! Yow!"

"Spike," Jazz said warningly. "What did I just say?"

"No cussing," Spike groaned, realising his mistake. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not," the Autobot said uncharacteristically sternly. "Prowl and Prime set rules for a reason so you will show respect."

"I know, I'm really sorry," Spike said frantically, fearing more punishment.

"Okay, just don't let it happen again," Jazz said sternly before continuing.

Spiked squirmed, yelped and then yelped some more, desperately praying that this would be over soon. He also hoped that Jazz hadn't been told about those awful steps but something told him that this was extremely unlikely. Sure enough, after a few more minutes of smacks, Jazz said.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now. I think you know what's coming now, Spike?"

"Please, can't you continue like this?" Spike asked pleadingly, twisting round to stare at Jazz with watery eyes. "Please, I don't wanna do those steps."

"We've got to, Spike," Jazz said patiently, giving the boy's jeans a little tug. "Come on now, the sooner we get started, the sooner it'll all be over."

"Never be over," grumbled Spike as he reluctantly undid his jeans before gritting his teeth for the impact.

"Ow," he yelped as soon as it came, now onto his less protected bottom. If this was kept up, he'd have a permanent ache in his backside.

Jazz shook his head, Spike was one stubborn kid. He knew that with each step it became more painful but that was sadly the whole point. With an ache in his human aft for a cycle to two, Spike would be able to remember the lesson a lot better.

"Ya shouldn't have followed me Spike," Jazz now said as he whacked the small rear sharply but not harshly. "Ya had no idea what I was up to, I could have been tailing old Megs for all you knew. I didn't know you were behind me and that means Ratbat could have carried you off before I knew what was happening."

"I didn't know he was there," Spike protested as Jazz chuckled slightly.

"That my point Spike, you had no idea what the situation was. There could have been any number of Cons in that wood who could have easily hurt or killed you."

Spike shuddered slightly at this, his face glowing bright red as he realised how stupid it had been. But he wasn't giving up without a fight.

"But what about you?" he protested as Jazz once again chuckled.

"I'm a grown Mech Spike, I'm trained to take on Cons and I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. You're just a kid Spike, you're not even armoured, and you don't have any real way to protect yourself. I do and that's why I can do these dangerous things, I know how and I have the right equipment."

Spike stared miserably at the rock ahead, he sounded like a stupid little kid. He hated to admit that Jazz's words rang true; he just always felt that he could help in some way. Because he had been able to help in the past, just not always which made him determined not to fail at helping them. However, he wished there was some way he could help without getting his hide whacked raw.

"None of us what to do this," Jazz told Spike gently even as he continued spanking. "There are many things that we don't want to have to do but this is War. If we were friends or even just had a truce with the Decepticons, then it wouldn't be so much of a problem you tagging along. But since we're not, you have to learn to be more cautious Spike."

As Spike yelped again, Jazz added.

"You hear me Spike? No more charging into suspicious or potentially dangerous situations."

"Okay," Spike exclaimed, his face screwed up with pain. "I promise I won't do anything stupid again."

"Ah, you'll do stupid things again," Jazz chuckled. "We all do stupid things. The point is, that you don't deliberately rush into something you_ know_ is stupid."

"I won't, I won't," Spike said quickly as Jazz nodded.

"That's good Spike. Now, let's try and get through the last bit as quickly as possible."

"What?...no...no, not that, come on," Spike begged. "Please Jazz, not the bare, I can't take it, I know I did wrong, I won't follow any of you guys again."

"I'm sorry but you won't learn the lesson properly if I stop right now," Jazz informed him regretfully. "But I'll do it as quickly as possible but ya gotta cooperate. Do you want me to pull them down or would you rather do it?"

"I'll...I'll do it," Spike said miserably. "Please be quick."

"I will," promised Jazz as he allowed Spike to tug down his own pants before the poor boy quickly covered his face from sheer embarrassment.

Jazz sighed, Spike's rear was already a fiery pink colour and it was his job to turn it red. As much as he didn't like it, rules were rules so he had to carry on. He raised his fingers and started smacking the young boy's bare bottom in earnest. Spike began yelping much louder than before and was now gasping with pain.

His legs bucked but he couldn't move from the spot as Jazz had a tight hold of him. He knew that it would be over soon but his body still tried to escape the pain by wriggling and struggling madly. This was so unfair, why did he have to go through this?

"Ow...Ow...OW...please Jazz...Ow...that hurts..."

"It's meant to," Jazz said gravely. "But don't worry, it's almost over."

"Oooooh," Spike moaned, he was sure he'd never be able to sit down properly ever again. This sucked so much.

"Just ten more," Jazz assured them before delivering them with rapid precision.

"YOW!" Spike hollered before collapsing in a gasping heap.

"Hey, it's all over now," Jazz assured him, rubbing his back gently. "You took it like a Mech, well done Spike."

"T-thanks," Spike said shakily as Jazz helpfully pulled up his pants and trousers for him.

He curled up on Jazz's lap as the Autobot continued to stroke his back. After a few minutes, Jazz said.

"Hey, why don't you have a nap, you'll feel better for it."

"Not a baby," Spike muttered but he didn't complain when the Autobot gently placed a cloth over him.

"There ya go," Jazz purred, still rubbing Spike's back as the stressed boy slipped into a light doze. "We're all better."

"Mmm," Spike mumbled, burying his face in the soft material.

Jazz smiled, Spike was a good kid and hopefully, he'd learned something from this. What he didn't know was, he and Spike weren't as alone as they'd previously thought. A pair of glowing optics watched as Spike fell into a deeper sleep and the Autobot leaned back against his rock. With a long purr, the watching cat slunk back into the shadows before departing.

The Nemesis

"Well, well," Megatron said with as spreading smirk as Soundwave informed him of what Ravage had learned at the Autobot base.

That little human brat was still running after the Autobots but now the Autobots were actually doing something about it. Something he'd never thought possible, he'd thought the Autobots would simply keep indulging the foolish boy. He certainly never expected that they would actually discipline him.

He smiled, it gave him such a feeling of...pride.

"What is your opinion, Soundwave?" Megatron asked his TIC softly.

"Autobots: concerned for human boy," intoned the stoic blue Mech. "He was almost captured by Ratbat earlier, because he was following the Autobot Jazz...who was following Ravage."

"And he was following that brat Bumblebee," Megatron said with a nod. "So, they are now going to punish the boy whenever he puts himself in danger."

"Affirmative," Soundwave said before saying. "They shall be using a firm hand against him from now on."

"Hmm," Megatron murmured as he watched Starscream furiously type at a terminal on the other side of the room, the Seeker was currently in a sulk. "I know a few brats I'd like to take a more firm hand with."

Soundwave actually chuckled at this making Megatron smirk.

"Well, who knows," Megatron now said. "Perhaps we won't have to deal with that boy so often now. And if he does take out of line, we can always give the Autobots a little _help."_

"You wish me to punish the boy?" Soundwave questioned and Megatron nodded.

"Don't tell Starscream," the grey Mech now said lazily as he stroked Ravage's head. "He would only mess it up."

For the second time that day, Soundwave chuckled.

_Author's note. What mess does Spike get into next time? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, until then. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Its Ironhide's turn in this chapter but there is a surprise ending involved heh heh. I think you will all enjoy it very much; it refers back to an earlier chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ironhide liked to consider him a simple Mech. Not simple when it came to intelligence of course but simple in the way he was. If he liked you, he liked you and vice versa, and you could be sure you'd know which one it was. He was a Mech who spoke his mind although he always knew when to keep quiet. Unlike a few other bots, he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty; in fact he often revelled in it.

To him, dusty and scuffed armour showed that he was a working Mech and proud of it. While he took care of his things, they were often splattered with oil and other fluids. But as long as they worked to full capacity, he didn't care, something which often baffled his fellow Autobots. Many of them wanted their equipment looking its best and felt that if it looked good, that showed that they worked.

One of the most important things Ironhide did was keep his equipment in almost perfect working order. When he got up in the morning, he would check his guns and other equipment and also before he went into recharge. In fact, apart from his beloved Chromia and his duty to his Prime, his weapons were the most important things in his life. He was not only in charge of the Autobots general supply and store of weapons; he had his own personal arsenal.

While he favoured middle range blasters and hand to hand combat, he had at least a general knowledge of every type of weapon there was. He could handle sniper rifles and knives as well as swords although he wasn't a pro with the latter. However, if nothing else was handy, he could handle a sword or two. Ironhide was also good with grenades; he knew exactly how much time he had to safely throw one from the moment the pin was pulled.

And not many Mech dared to continue handling one after the pin was pulled.

This cycle was Ironhide's day off and he was spending it tending lovingly to all his weapons and then testing them out. First he would make sure the guns all had the safety on and were safe before cleaning them inside and out. He would ensure no dirt or small stones were stuck inside the barrel of his blasters before scraping away encrusted rust. They were then lovingly polished before he examined them thoroughly.

"Oh baby," Ironhide sighed as he lightly stroked one of his favourite guns, a nice big blaster which packed a lot of punch. It had been a gift from Chromia and sighed with her hieroglyphs. He traced them lightly as he thought about her; he missed their shared routine of cleaning and testing weapons.

Ah well, they were hoping to do a swap in a mere couple of weeks. Some of the Femmes would come to Earth while some of the Mechs would do a tour on Cybertron. Needless to say, Ironhide and Optimus would not be among those going to Cybertron. With the help of Skyfire, they were confident that they could in fact do this swap as long as the Decepticons didn't get wind of their plans.

"Not long now," Ironhide murmured to himself before he lifted up his favourite gun and prepared to start testing it out.

Little did he know that Spike had managed to wander his way in and was sitting next to a box of polish. The young boy had been bored and had seen Sunstreaker going into this room earlier and had followed. The yellow Mech had been grumpily delivering Ironhide some Energon and Spike had been curious as to why the red Mech was shutting himself up in this room. Listening to the brief conversation, he soon learned that Ironhide was testing out all his 'toys'.

Normally, Spike would have let Ironhide know he was there but he was just so curious to see Ironhide at work that he just hid in a quiet spot. A lot of Autobots got very self conscious if they knew humans were watching them and Spike had found that being a silent observer was the best way to see his friends and allies at work. It wasn't so bad when Bumblebee was with him as the other Mechs tended to relax but on his own, they wouldn't.

He wasn't sure why as he was just a small organic boy but that's how it was. Spike enjoyed seeing the Autobots relax and just being themselves but this did mean he couldn't always let his presence be known. He didn't think he was in any danger, Ironhide had so many weapons scattered about that he wouldn't dare start shooting in any old direction. There was a target range but that was on the other side of the room so Spike was fine where he was if Ironhide started shooting.

However, Ironhide started to tidy away some of his weapons so that he would have the space to really practise his aim. This was when Spike started to feel a little concerned about where he was but when Ironhide didn't notice him, he didn't speak up. He just stayed where he was as Ironhide placed several items in a storage container and some into sub space.

"Uh," Spike mumbled nervously, but Ironhide didn't hear him.

"Computer," Ironhide called to the room at large. "Activate Wipe-out level five, no safety."

"Oh no," Spike half yelped but his voice was lost as there was whirring as training guns activated and focused on Ironhide.

At first, while scary, it wasn't too bad for the young human boy. He was still hidden by that box and he watched, with huge eyes as Ironhide dodged and fired at the guns currently trying to blast him to bit. He yelped whenever a shot came close to scorching the large Autobot but Ironhide didn't even flinch.

"Whoa," Spike gasped as the red Autobot spun on the spot, neatly blasting every single gun which was just roaring to life.

Spike was so entranced by this display that he didn't notice that the movement sensitive guns were starting to lock onto his location. He got his first indication that his presence had been noted when a laser scorched barely a few metres from where he was standing. With a yell, he jumped backwards, smashing against the box of polish and finally clueing Ironhide into the fact he was there.

"What the...?" he exclaimed as he turned and saw that Spike was dancing around the box of polish, trying to keep ahead of the guns.

"Slag it," he swore as he started firing away at the guns which were targeting the young human. "Spike, get out of here."

Spike didn't argue but charged for the door, zig-zagging all the way. His ears were ringing with the sound of the blaster fires and a few choice swear words from Ironhide. As soon Ironhide had disabled those guns which had been gunning for the young human, he yelled out.

"Computer, cease all fire."

The guns fell silent and panting heavily, Ironhide turned to face Spike. However, the boy had already charged out of the door and was probably half way down the corridor by now. Ironhide sighed heavily before muttered.

"Ah, hell."

He was angry, both at himself and at Spike. Himself because he hadn't realised there was anybody in the room and at Spike for not letting him know he was there. Why hadn't Spike spoken up, there had been plenty of time to do so? Ironhide supposed Spike must have snuck in when Sunsteaker came with his Energon as he was sure he'd have spotted him sneaking in otherwise.

It was all very well Spike being curious but he could have easily been killed in this room. The fact remained that Spike should have made his presence known as soon as he entered the room and definitely before Ironhide activated the training stimulator. As much he didn't like to consider it, apparently, Spike required another lesson. It was incredible that a boy who'd already been punished by Prowl and Jazz in the space of two weeks was still getting himself into trouble.

"_Prime,"_ he said after comming the Autobot leader. _"It's happened again."_

"_Spike?"_ was all Optimus said and when Ironhide made a sound of affirmative.

"_Ah,"_ Optimus replied in understanding. _"You wish to deal with him?"_

"_Ah do,"_ Ironhide said firmly. _"Ah want tah make it clear that he's never to sneak into training rooms like that again."_

"_Don't be too hard on him," _Optimus said softly, knowing it needed to be done. _"When you're finished, why don't we share a cube of High Grade? We can discuss our Femmes visit while we're having it."_

"_Sounds good," _Ironhide replied, sounding a little bit calmer than he had before but he was still stern and determined_. "Ah'll see ya later, Prime."_

"_You're quarters or mine?" _Optimus asked teasingly. On the few times the two of them got overcharged together, they tended to then fall asleep. And since it wasn't seemingly for either of them to be found passed out by the other Autobots, they would drink in one of their rooms.

"_Mine,"_ Ironhide replied. _"Doesn't matter so much if something gets broken."_

"_Alright,"_ Optimus laughed before finally disconnecting the call.

Ironhide chuckled; it wasn't often that his Prime allowed himself to relax. But with Elita's impending visit, he obviously was in a good enough mood to do just that. And after what he, Ironhide, was going to do, he'd need that High Grade. He once again activated the comm. but this time it was on the general channel.

"_Has anyone seen Spike just now?" _he asked all the Autobots on base.

"_Uh, he ran past me just now,"_ a bemused Bluestreak replied. _"He seemed in a real hurry, like something was chasing him, except nothing was chasing him; I looked to make sure..."_

"_Did ya see where he went?"_ Ironhide interrupted before Bluestreak could carry on.

"_The Rec Room, that's the direction he was heading in_," Bluestreak replied and Ironhide thanked him before signing off.

Ironhide carefully sub spaced his blaster before making sure the room was secure. Then with a heavy sigh, he left the training room and headed for the Rec Room. This wasn't going to be easy, he'd heard that Spike had resisted his previous punishments and this one wasn't likely to be different. But Spike definitely needed to learn not to go sneaking into active training rooms again; it was for his own good.

Since it was still early, the Rec Room was still relatively quiet with only a few Mechs refuelling and chatting. Ironhide carefully surveyed the room, looking for any signs that Spike was in here. At the end of his sweep, he spotted Perceptor shooting odd looks at a low ventilation shaft which any human could easily crawl into. With a wry smile, he headed over to Perceptor's table and asked.

"Perceptor, did you happen to see Spike just now?"

The red microscope looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"I did, he came in here and hid in that vent."

He pointed to said vent.

"Thanks," Ironhide said softly before kneeling down in front of the vent.

"Spike, you in there?"

There was a pause and then a small voice replied.

"Yeah."

"You alright, you're not hurt?" Ironhide questioned.

"I'm okay," Spike's voice muttered back and Ironhide could tell the boy felt very ashamed of what had happened.

Good, at least he was learning to spot his mistakes instead of just dismissing them. It meant that these lessons were having an effect and that Prime had been right to decree it. They weren't whacking Spike at every opportunity but when he did something foolish that put his life in danger, then he needed to be punished. Maybe they were taking a rather fast route but this was war and lessons in survival and common sense needed to be learned quickly.

"That's good," Ironhide said gently. "Now, you gonna come on out?"

There was another pause and then Spike said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, ah wanna see yah for ma self," Ironhide informed him before saying. "Besides, ah think ya know we gotta have a talk."

"I know," Spike groaned very unhappily.

"Come on, you know it's gonna happen," Ironhide told the vent containing an unhappy boy. "Better tah get it over now."

Spike's groan was amplified by the vent but it was followed by a scraping which preceded the young boy crawling out. As soon as he was out, Ironhide gently scooped him up in his arms, holding him close. Spike cuddled into Ironhide's armour as he said goodbye to Perceptor who was still looking curious but didn't question the situation.

Ironhide carried Spike to an empty room which happened to be near the exit and sat down, carefully placing Spike on his lap. Spike stared miserably at the floor, his body tense with expectation of what was going to come. Ironhide rubbed Spike's back, he didn't want him to be scared and his temper had cooled considerably.

"Spike," he began softly. "Why were you in the room and why didn't you tell me you were there?"

"I...I was just watching you," Spike said thickly. "I wanted to know what you were doing and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you'd chuck me out."

He stared up at Ironhide and said urgently.

"I honestly didn't know you were going to start shooting, I just thought you were cleaning."

"Okay," Ironhide said. "Now, while I'd have preferred you to have told me you were there, I can accept you didn't mean any harm. But what about when it was clear what I was about to start doing? Why didn't you speak up then?"

"I...I don't know," Spike said miserably. "I didn't think I was in any danger, I thought you just doing some simple target practise."

"Spike," Ironhide said gently. "Even if it was just some simple target practise, you should always let me know that you are there."

"I know...I just...I didn't think it would do any harm. I know I messed up," Spike said unhappily.

"Yeah but at least you know that," Ironhide said softly. "You made a mistake and I hope you won't make it again. But you know I still need to punish you, right?"

Spike groaned loudly, his body trembling.

"I don't wanna be punished again," he moaned, almost tearfully. "But I keep screwing up all the time."

"Nah, you don't," Ironhide told him. "You make mistakes Spike, like we all do. Maybe it feels like you make more but that's only cause your young. It's partly our fault for not helping you to realise you shouldn't put yourself in danger sooner. But now we are and it'll make a difference in the long run."

"Yeah," Spike mumbled, not really sounding convinced.

"Ah know it's hard," Ironhide said with a smile. "Believe it or not, ah was young once and ah remember ma Sire having a go at me. Ah was always getting into scraps and the like, drove ma Sire insane. He'd happily lay into me until ah calmed down a little. Ah used to think he was an old spoilsport but ah learned it was only because he loved me and wanted me safe."

"Did he spank you?" Spike couldn't help but ask.

"Nah, we don't really spank," Ironhide chuckled. "We have other ways of punishing but we can take a lot more punishment being armoured. We spank you Spike because it is a punishment but we don't want to damage you. And we'd never give you more than you can handle."

"I know," Spike murmured softly. "I'm sorry; can we get this over with?"

"Alright, but ah want you to promise you that if you find yourself in that situation again, you'll tell the bot in the room you're in."

"I will, I promise," Spike said earnestly, staring right into Ironhide's optics.

"Okay, let's get on with it," Ironhide said, nodding, trusting that Spike meant it.

He lifted the boy up and laid him across his lap before giving his rear a light tap, giving him a chance to prepare. He felt Spike take a deep breath and then raised his fingers and brought them down smartly. Of course, Spike yelped out loud, Ironhide was a very heavy spanker.

Ironhide didn't give Spike much chance to recover; he liked to get things over with. He gave Spike heavy smack after heavy smack, causing the boy to cry out with shock and pain. The young boy's body trembled horribly as the heavy hand landed again and again on his bottom, almost like a sledge hammer.

"OW...OW...please, Ironhide," he begged as his body jerked forward. "Not so hard..."

"Am ah hurt you too much?" Ironhide said with a frown but not stopping.

"Well...," Spike panted. "A little...it's just you're going to be going through...those steps and...I don't think I can handle it."

"Okay, ah'll slow down a little," Ironhide said, still smacking rather heavily but now giving Spike a chance to recover from each one.

"Spike," Ironhide began as he continued spanking the human boy. "You know ah'm only doing this to keep you safe?"

"Yeah," Spike replied with a gasp.

"Do ya also know that we'd never do this for something small that you don't deserve to be punished for?" Ironhide asked. "And if anyone ever tried to spank you without a valid reason, we would stop it and make it very clear that they weren't to do it again."

"R-really?" Spike exclaimed.

"Of course, we ain't doing this for fun," Ironhide reassured him. "If anyone hurts you Spike, come tell meh and ah'll deal with him. Ah don't care who it is, even if it's Prime, you tell me."

"Uh...he's not likely to do that, is he?" Spike couldn't help but ask nervously, before gritting his teeth.

"Nah," Ironhide chuckled. "He won't do it for no good reason Spike but he will if you..."

"Put myself in danger," Spike offered. "Or do something really stupid."

"If you put yourself in danger," Ironhide agreed. "The stupid thing depends on exactly what you did. It's a stupid thing that involves you being in danger, than probably."

"F-fair enough," Spike said with a slightly hysterical laugh.

Ironhide smiled wryly before continuing with his task. Eventually, he felt the first step had been completed and it was time for the next one. But he also felt that Spike deserved a little break so he paused to give his young charge a back rub, helping him to calm down. After a minute or so, he asked softly.

"Ya ready for the next bit?"

"Y-yeah," Spike panted heavily. "Uh...I...I need to undo my belt."

"Okay," Ironhide said, allowing Spike to sit up and deal with his belt before carefully pulling Spike's trousers down.

Spike started to cry a little, he was stressed out from the near death experience from early and for the fact this was the third time an Autobot had spanked him. It was just so overwhelming, they were punishing him but only because they cared. He wished he didn't keep making so many stupid mistakes, he hated disappointing his friends.

"I'm sorry," he gasped out. "I don't wanna upset you guys, I'm sorry I keep doing it."

"It's okay," Ironhide said soothingly, even as he rained smacks down on Spike's pant clad rear. "Ah know you're sorry, you're forgiven, Spike."

"Thank you," Spike whimpered as the pain in his rear continued to grow.

"Not long now," Ironhide assured him. "You're doing well, just a little bit more."

Spike could only groan, he couldn't believe there was still one more step to go. Once again, when Ironhide was finished, he gave Spike a chance to rest. When Spike had his breath back, he allowed Ironhide to pull down his pants even though his face was flaming with embarrassment.

Ironhide sighed as he saw how red Spike's bottom already was but he had to carry on. If Spike had to be punished, he had to be punished properly. He gave Spike's back a quick rub before soldiering on; he wanted this over as soon as possible. Briefly, he wondered what Chromia would think about this before bringing his hand down Spike's rear.

"Ah...Ah...OW!" Spike yelped as heavy fingers smacked into his rear, he was gripped Ironhide's knee as tightly as possible.

"Won't be long now," Ironhide said soothingly as he steadily turned Spike's bum an even brighter shade of red.

"Mmm," Spike mumbled, his face buried in his arms.

Ironhide decided on ten more smacks and delivered them as quickly as possible without hurting Spike too much. He actually sighed in relief when he landed the last smack, before gently rubbing Spike's back. Like Jazz and Prowl, he dearly hoped he wouldn't have to do this again. But as long as it helped Spike in the long run, it would be all worth it.

"There we go, it's all over," Ironhide said soothingly, still rubbing the weeping boy's back. "You took it like a Mech, ah didn't need to add any extras, did ah?"

"Y-yeah," Spike managed to gasp out, sounding surprised. "You didn't."

"Ah think that's something good," Ironhide said with a smile as he now very carefully pulled up Spike's pants and trousers before lifting the boy up against his shoulder.

Spike made a sound of agreement but made no other noise, just buried his face against Ironhide's armour. They stared like that for quite a while until Spike had calmed down considerably. Ironhide patiently waited, gently rubbing his back, offering comfort to the chastised boy. Eventually, Spike scrubbed at his face and said.

"I'm sorry for bring such a pest, I know this was your day off."

"It's alright Spike," Ironhide told him gently. "All ah want tah do is protect you and the others. Sometimes that means punishing yah but other times it could mean rewarding yah. It's all parts of learning, yah understand?"

"Uh huh," Spike responded, still scrubbing at his face. "I do, I swear."

"Good," Ironhide said, lifting Spike up again and setting him on his feet. "You run along now, ah'll see yah later."

Spike smiled ruefully before limping off, trying not to waddle too much. Ironhide chuckled to himself but allowed Spike to walk away with dignity. He'd have to submit a report about this; Optimus had requested that if any of them needed to punish Spike, they had to write down exactly why they had punished him. They also had to say how Spike responded; whether he needed any extra smacks and how many smacks they gave him all together.

In a few months time, the Prime planned to review how the spanking system was working and whether it should be continued. If it was helping to teach Spike not to risk himself, then it would be continued and might even be applied to other humans, when appropriate of course. In Spike's case, Sparkplug had given his permission for his son to be punished if it was necessary.

Ironhide just hoped the youngling didn't run into any more danger this week or indeed, this cycle.

Sometime later

Spike sighed as he ruefully as he absentmindedly rubbed his behind. Bumblebee was meant to be getting back from patrol soon and then they could have some fun. Because the young Mech was a scout, most of his duties involved scouting and exploring, he did little office work. This was why Spike was often left at odds end when he stayed with the Autobots and ended up getting into mischief.

He only went to school part time but always ended up completing his homework pretty quickly. He was more of a worker than an academic, like his dad but by living closely with the Autobots, he wasn't wasting his life. He was young but he was learning all about this powerful alien race. This meant he could often act as a go between for other humans and the Autobots.

He was already something of a junior ambassador and he hoped to continue when he was grown. Spike knew he did have a lot to learn, he was still a kid in many ways which meant he made error of judgement and mistakes. The one good thing about growing up was that it was easier for him to accept and learn from those mistakes.

"Wish it wasn't so painful," he mumbled, giving his bottom another rub as he paced a short way from the Ark's entrance.

"Well, whatever it was, it won't be as painful as what I've got planned for you," came a snide voice as Spike jumped, spinning round to see Starscream emerged from some shadowy trees, smirking widely.

"AH!" Spike yelped but it was more from the pain of sudden movement than shock.

Ironhide was a heavy spanker and Spike knew he wouldn't be able to sleep on his back for a while. He'd managed to accept that he needed to put up with this, especially as today he had been rather stupid hiding in that training room. It meant he ached for a long time afterwards but as long as he was careful for the first few hours, it wasn't so bad.

"What's the matter, fleshbag?" Starscream sneered as he took another step towards the boy who knew that running would be very painful. "Are you that awed by my presence?"

"Err, yeah, that's it," Spike said automatically, backing away slightly. Sudden movement would both galvanise Starscream into action and cause his poor bottom to burn badly.

"Insolent little pest," the Seeker said icily, reaching for the boy. "I'm going to enjoy dealing with you."

"Aww, slag it," Spike swore as he tried to jump backwards but he was way too stiff to get away.

"What are you squeaking at?" Starscream demanded as he grabbed Spike and lifted him up.

"Aw, nothing," Spike grumbled, wincing painfully as Starscream had a rather nasty grip on him.

Starscream examined him critically, seeing how the dratted little brat seemed to be in some pain. As he squeezed him, the brat let out a little yelp and that's when the Seeker realised he was injured in some way. So he changed his grip, now holding Spike by his shirt to he could examine him better.

"Squishies are so weak and pathetic," he now sneered. "You move and you injure yourself, how you ever survived is beyond me."

"How you've survived when you're the world's biggest douche-bag," Spike snapped back, causing Starscream to growl.

"We'll see how mouthy you are in a moment," promised the angry Seeker as he started poking and prodding the young boy until he struck gold.

"Youch!" Spike flinched as his bum was giving a painful jab, causing pain to shoot through his body.

"What's this?" Starscream sneered. "You've injured your own aft, you're even weaker than I imagined."

And the Seeker cruelly pinged poor Spike's backside with his fingers, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Spike struggled to free himself from Starscream's grasp but he was just too stiff and sore. Starscream laughed as he continued to torment the defenceless human, he was enjoying himself immensely.

So immensely that he didn't notice someone sneaking up on him until a gun touching his helm.

"Put him down," Ironhide growled fiercely, glaring furiously at the surprised Seeker.

Starscream sneered but started to lower the young boy who was wincing in pain. But half way to the ground, he suddenly dropped Spike who fell and landed painfully with another yelp. Ironhide growled and gave the Seeker a harsh knock to the head before quickly snapping status cuffs on him.

"Spike, are yah alright?" he asked in concern as the Seeker sneered.

"F-fine," Spike winced, slowly and painfully getting to his feet.

"Yes gonna pay for that, Starscream," Ironhide now growled as Starscream.

"What are you going to do Autobot? Throw me in your brig? Get your precious Prime to lecture me?" sneered the defiant Seeker, laughing as Spike hobbled a safe distance away.

"No," Ironhide stated grimly. "Ah'm gonna do something that should have been done a long time ago, Decepticon."

"And what would that be?" Starscream asked, still confidant.

"This," was all Ironhide said as he suddenly grabbed the Seeker and dragged him over to a pile of boulders before sitting down on one. And that's when he neatly dragged the Seeker over his lap, with a firm grip on the back of his neck.

"What in blazes are you doing?" demanded a shocked and angry Seeker. "Release me right now."

"Ah don't think so," Ironhide said sternly. "Not until ah've taught you a good lesson, Starscream."

"And what lesson would that be?" Starscream spat.

"This," Ironhide stated before bringing a very heavy hand down on the Seeker's aft.

Starscream let out a yelp of shock and for a moment was still as Ironhide started to spank him but soon found his voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" Starscream shrieked as he started to thrash about on Ironhide's lap.

"Ah don't think so," Ironhide said as he set up a steady rhythm of smacking the struggling Seeker's aft. "You're staying right there until ah've finished with ya."

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the angry Seeker as the red Autobot continued to smack heavily into his aft.

Spike smirked even as he rubbed his own sore rear. It served Starscream right for picking on him, now he could feel what a spanking...well, felt like. He also had a warm glow inside of him as he realised Ironhide had kept his promise. Anyone who tried to hurt or punish him for no good reason would be dealt with. And dealing with Starscream, Ironhide certainly was.

"THIS IS TORTURE!" Starscream tried protesting shrilling, twisting madly from the iron grip Ironhide had on him.

"Nah, it's not," Ironhide stated calmly as he tightened his grip. "Humans do this to their kids all the time."

"YOU'RE GIVING ME A HUMAN PUNISHMENT?" Starscream exclaimed furiously. "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT, I SWEAR I SHALL TEAR YOU ALL TO SHREDS, YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

"If you don't stop that hollering," Ironhide said sternly as a few curious Autobots started to emerge from the Ark. "Ah'm gonna get me a paddle and give you extra. Now tone down that volume, mister."

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME...YOW YOW YOW!" Starscream cried as some extra heavy smacks were rained down upon his aft. Unlike with Spike where Ironhide had to be very careful, Starscream's aft was feeling the full force of Ironhide's ire.

"Ah warned ya," Ironhide said simply, continuing on.

Starscream stopped screaming but now he was trying to buck and kick out, desperate to escape. While it was impossible for Spike to really put up a struggle, Starscream was a full grown and powerful Seeker who really wanted off this lap. Ironhide had to focus on keeping him under control while still delivering fast, hard smacks to a quivering white aft.

"Do you require hand?" Prowl asked dryly, a hand on Sideswipe's shoulder to prevent him from rushing forward.

"Ah'm fine," Ironhide called over before addressing the kicking and spitting Seeker.

"You either stop that right now or ah'm tying your legs together and then ah really will use a paddle on ya," Ironhide warned Starscream threateningly and he meant every word of it.

"FRAG YOU!" Starscream screamed, so loudly that everyone winced.

"Aww, just gag him already," Brawn stated with a growl.

"No, he can make noise but he can bring the volume down," Ironhide said firmly. "And no swearing."

He gave Starscream an extra hard smack to drive the point home. Starscream yelped with pain and began to shake with humiliation and rage. Spike decided it would be a smart idea to be closer to the gathered Autobots, just in case Starscream did manage to break free. As he rushed over, he couldn't' prevent himself from wincing and limping but help was at hand.

"Come here, Spike," Prowl said gently, bending down and scooping the young boy into his arms. Spike happily snuggled against him, his butt had been burning before Starscream had gotten there.

He and the Autobots watched as Ironhide thoroughly spanked the howling Seeker.

"Ah better not catch you hurting Spike or any other human like that again," Ironhide now informed Starscream. "Cause if ah do, you're gonna get another spanking and it'll be much worse."

"There is nothing worse than this," snarled Starscream but Spike and the Autobots had already spotted what could make it worse.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" asked a rather annoyed voice and the Seeker's head snapped up in shock and horror.

"M-Megatron," he stammered as he saw his leader standing there. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," growled the Decepticon warlord as his red optics swept over the scene.

There was a silence and then Starscream shrieked.

"What are you waiting for, get him off me!"

Without moving a single inch, Megatron asked calmly.

"Why is he spanking you, Starscream."

Spike stared, Megatron didn't seem the slightest bit bothered about the fact Starscream was getting spanked. It was strange but it did mean the Autobots weren't too uptight about the Deceoticon leader being so close to their base. Prowl was lightly rubbing Spike's back as they watched Ironhide answer.

"Because I gave that human brat exactly what he deserved," Starscrean snarled, wriggling madly on Ironhide's lap.

Spike scowled as Ironhide now said.

"You attacked him for no good reason and ah promised him that if anyone hurt him, ah'd deal with them."

"I don't need a reason, those flesh creatures deserve everything we do to them," Starscream retorted sneeringly but it was the wrong answer.

"AHHhhh!" Starscream howled as several extra smacks were applied to his aft.

"Well, ah got a good reason for spanking you and that's exactly what _you_ deserve," Ironhide growled sternly.

"Megatron, do something!" Starscream whined angrily to his leader who raised an optics brow.

"Why should I Starscream? By the sound of it, you're being justly punished," Megatron replied coolly.

"You _APPROVE!"_ Starscream yelled in disbelief.

Megatron smirked.

"Well, I certainly don't disapprove, Starscream. I suggest you take it like a Mech and cease embarrassing yourself."

"Embarrassing myself? _You're_ the one who's embarrassing himself," Starscream retorted angrily. "If _I_ was in command; I wouldn't let any of _my_ men be...be..."

"Spanked?" Megatron offered with a sneer. "Well Starscream, sadly you're not in charge and if that Autobot wants to give you a well deserved punishment, who am I to stand in his way?"

Starscream seemed beside himself with rage, he spluttered and spat but couldn't form coherent words. Megaton just smirked, he seemed perfectly content to watch Starscream be punished by Ironhide. At long last, Ironhide decided he'd probably done enough for now and asked Starscream.

"Ah hope you've learned yourself lesson, Starscream."

As Starscream furiously glared up at him, Ironhide added.

"Or do ah need tah carry on?"

"No," Starscream growled out, seeing that his leader wasn't going to rescue him. "I've...learned my lesson."

He said it as though he'd just chewed and swallowed a particularly sour lemon with a dash of vinegar. Ironhide gave his aft a little pat before finally allowing the Seeker to his feet. As Starscream staggered away, his legs rather wobbly, Ironhide said dryly.

"Ah should take yah in but ah think ah can let you off this time."

"How generous," Starscream spat, looking like he wished to rip Ironhide apart but unable to due to his cuffed hands.

"Starscream," Megatron barked out, becoming bored with the situation. "Stop making a fool of yourself and get over here."

Growling under his breath, Starscream stamped over as Megatron grabbed his shoulder. Before departing, Megatron caught Spike's eye and shot him a knowing smirk. Spike blushed furiously as the Decepticon leader suddenly lifted off into the sky with his cursing SIC.

Ironhide breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad that was over. He'd felt so odd when he'd continued punishing Starscream with Megatron watching. He'd been sure for a moment that Megatron was going to intervene but he hadn't.

As the Autobots started to disperse, chatting eagerly about what had just happened, Prowl came over with Spike.

"You did well, Ironhide," Prowl said with a light smile. "I think even Megatron was impressed."

"Just keeping a promise," Ironhide said ruefully, reaching out to ruffle Spike's hair. "How ya doing, Spike?"

"Okay, just need a rest," Spike said equally ruefully as he rubbed his rear. "Normally, I wouldn't envy anyone getting spanked but in Starscream's case..."

Ironhide laughed before saying.

"Ah'd better report to Prime, he'll want to know what happened."

Prowl nodded and allowed Ironhide to go ahead of him. But a call from Spike made him pause.

"Ironhide."

He turned and looked back as Spike blushed.

"Thank you," Spike mumbled as Ironhide smiled.

There was hope for the young boy yet.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that, until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. With thanks to a guest and to Anakin_Jason_Skywalker_Kenobi for their suggestions which have been used in this chapter. Suggestions are welcome._

_Warning for mild language and hints of slash but nothing major._

_Enjoy and please review._

"I still can't believe it," Carly exclaimed as she relaxed in the back of Bumblebee with Spike who was also chilling.

"Female Autobots, I almost didn't think you guys had any girls," she continued and Spike knew what she was talking about. He had known female Transformers existed from conversations he'd overheard but it was still strange to actually see them in the _metal_.

The Autobots he knew were all very masculine individuals, and he'd grown used to their all male team of bots. But now a small group of female Autobots or Femmes had arrived, having managed to get through the Decepticon space bridge and taken up with their Mechs. Spike had learned that all the Femmes who'd come had a Mech partner and this reunion was so the separated couples could get reacquainted.

Spike smiled ruefully as he remembered all the jokes and innuendos which had preceded the Femmes arrival but had none of the expected Mechs seemed to mind much. They were just so happy at the fact they would soon have their wives...err, _mates_ again that they took the jibes which good grace. And it was nice seeing Optimus so happy, the Autobot leader had way too much responsibility to handle all on his own.

The Femmes themselves were very beautiful and graceful, especially compared to the rough, dusty Mech counterparts. Especially as the Femmes hadn't even had a chance to clean and fuel up, Spike couldn't imagine how they'd look then. Boy but this was going to be an interesting few weeks.

"Of course we do," Bumblebee was now chuckling. "Even those damn Cons have Femmes although not as many as us. We left the Femmes on Cybertron so they'd be safe; taking them on a search for Energon was just too risky. We can't produce Sparklings safely without them."

"Is that all you use them for?" Carly asked, sounding very disapproving and Bumblebee was quick to say.

"No, of course not. But what you gotta understand Carly, is that our race doesn't produce an equal ration of genders like yours does. And the war hasn't made things any better, every Femmes has to be carefully protected. That's why we don't have any Femmes here on Earth with the main fighting force, it's too dangerous. We send them Energon and they can conduct their own fight on Cybertron against Shockwave but with a lot less risk."

"That's not to say it's easy," Bumblebee added after a brief pause. "Our home world's a wreck, they have to constantly avoid Shockwave because if he caught any of them..."

"Would he hurt them?" Carly cried, outraged.

Bumblebee coughed before saying.

"Uh, not in that way, Shockwave...let's say he is attracted to...he's uh...he's disappointed that Cybertron mostly has Femmes now."

"So he's gay?" Spike piped up and Bumblebee chuckled before saying.

"Yeah."

"Is that a bad thing?" Carly asked.

"No, since we don't have many Femmes, it's not a problem for us but I wasn't sure what you guys felt about it."

"Well, neither of us is gay but we don't have a problem with that," Carly said confidently as Spike made a sound of agreement. He didn't really know anyone who was gay but the idea didn't bother him much.

"So what would happen to the Femmes?" he now asked.

"Well, Shockwave isn't into Femmes but that doesn't mean the Cons on Earth aren't," Bumblebee said in disgust. "Shockwave would probably send them as gifts to old Megs, can you imagine how Optimus would react if Elita was captured?"

"He'd go mental," Spike said with a whistle. "I wouldn't want to be in Megatron's shoes if he hurt Optimus's wife."

"Mate," Bumblebee corrected with a laugh as they drove through a canyon. "We call our life partners mates, not husbands or wives."

"Sorry, forgot," Spike apologised but Bumblebee wasn't bothered.

"Don't worry about it, I remember when Ironhide kept referring to that dignitary's wife as _mate. _I don't think either of them were particular amused or Optimus had to keep reminding him to safe wife."

"Heh, that was funny," Spike laughed, it was always interesting when the human and transformer cultures clashed in such ways.

He still sniggered over the mistake Ratchet had once made by saying he was going to give Prowl a _blowjob_ in front of a human audience. Neither Mech had understood why almost the whole continent of humans had started laughing their heads off, while a few had just gawked in horror. Even Spike hadn't been able to explain properly for several minutes until he'd gotten his breath back.

Prowl had not been amused and had stalked off to retain his dignitary while Ratchet had muttered something about ridiculous human slang. Thankfully, easy going Jazz had been there to smooth things over with the humans, assuring them that Ratchet was not going to do to Prowl what they'd thought he was going to do. Although now Spike thought about it, did that mean that bots simply had a different word for blowjobs? Maybe when Carly wasn't here, he'd ask Bumblebee about it. His yellow Autobot friend was quite good at answering his questions and he didn't feel as awkward asking the older Autobots about stuff.

"It sure was," Bumblebee said with good humour. "You'll get used to the Femmes soon enough, don't worry. Optimus and the others will explain if you make any little mistakes."

"Thanks," Spike said gratefully, he didn't want to offend any of the Femmes; he wanted to get to know them and be friends.

"I hope they enjoy Earth," Carly now said. "The Decepticons are always complaining about it."

"Ah, that's just the Cons," Bumblebee said with a snort. "They just like to complain about stuff and I bet most of the complaints you've heard were from Starscream. He's spent his whole life complaining, even when he was friends with Skyfire, he always complained about stuff."

"That sounds about right," Spike laughed as Carly considered the point.

"Hmm, I think it was mostly from him," she agreed after a moment of thought.

They all shared a chuckle, there was no one quite like Starscream. Spike hadn't actually seen him after the 'Ironhide incident' and figured the Seeker was probably sulking. Especially after his own leader had stood by and watched smirking as he was spanked. All the Autobots had had a good laugh about the whole situation; it served the Seeker right for tormenting their human friend.

Spike smirked; he'd like to see Starscream ever try a stunt like that again...

"_**Incoming!"**_ Bumblebee suddenly yelled as a dark shadow streaked over them.

"_Spoke too soon,"_ Spike mentally grimaced as they heard an evil cackle.

"I don't believe this," Bumblebee growled as he sped up to avoid the pursuing Seeker. "Guys, once we get under cover, I'm letting you out, go hide, and I'll deal with him."

"Oh...OW...kay," Carly agreed with a yelp as they went over a bump at top speed.

Spike was also clinging on for dear life, they were both wearing seatbelts but being inside a transformer who was trying to get away from another wasn't a smooth ride. They bumped along for a few more miles as Starscream tried to run them aground, all the while laughing and shooting. Unfortunately, they were quite a bit away from any other bots so help would be a while in coming.

Spike gritted his teeth as they hit another bump, Starscream had been very quiet lately but now it seemed he was back with a vengeance. He wanted to prove he wasn't weak and exact revenge on those who had laughed at him. Spike very much hoped Starscream didn't see them being ejected by Bumblebee or he'd probably come after them.

And Spike really didn't fancy the vengeful Seeker coming after them.

"Right, I'm going to let you guys out right here," Bumblebee said as he aimed for an overhang with a lot of caves and large boulders scattered around. "Get ready."

"Okay Bee," Spike called as he undid his seatbelt, ready to leap out of the yellow bug.

"Alright..._now!"_ Bumblebee yelled as he raced out of the Seeker's vision, coming to a skidding halt and flinging open his doors.

The two kids threw themselves out, allowing the Autobot scout to rev his engine and speed away. They heard another whoosh of engines and saw Starscream streaking after him and thankfully, the Seeker didn't seem to know that Bumblebee had previously had passengers. They stood watching as Bumblebee dodged and weaved, trying to outrun the Seeker as he went down a new canyon.

"Will he be okay?" Carly asked worriedly.

"He can look after himself," Spike said confidently but he was still worried himself.

"Come on," the young girl suddenly, as she started to climb up the rocky hill.

"Huh, where are you going?" Spike asked before scrambling after her.

"I'm not just going to stand here," she said as though it was obvious. "If any of the other Autobots are coming, we can thumb a lift or point them in the right direction."

Spike didn't bother to point out that the Autobots could find Bumblebee a lot easier than they could, they might as well climb to higher ground.

"Alright, let's just keep an eye out for Starscream," he warned but she just shot him a grin.

It was a warm day so they were panting slightly by the time they got to the top of the rocky plateau. There were no transformers in sight; in fact, there weren't any live creatures in sight. In the distance, were higher rocky hills and even more distance, the sea. Spike could also just make out the tip of the old volcano the Autobots had made their base as well as the more lush forest surrounding it.

Maybe they should try and head for it, there was a larger chance of coming across an Autobot if they did.

"I need a rest," Carly said with a pant, heading for a rock with a slight overhang, creating welcoming shade.

Spike shrugged, he wouldn't mind cooling off for a little bit. He could only hope that Bumblebee was alright. His best friend was both skilled and fast but Starscream did have a very big advantage of being a flier. He could shoot at Bumblebee all he wanted and the yellow bot would have a very hard time shooting back.

But if Bumblebee could barely handle Starscream, they definitely couldn't. The _lessons_ the Autobots and that bugger Megatron had been installing in him was starting to have an effect. He was doing his best to think about situations before jumping into them and he knew they couldn't help Bumblebee baring flagging down a passing Autobot.

He had just about decided that heading back to the Autobot base was the best course of action when Carly suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Look," she hissed as he looked at him.

Pointing, she indicated a rapidly growing black speck that looked like it was going to pass some bit to their left. Spike squinted before sitting up straight as he recognised that black speck. Praying they hadn't been spotted, he leant back into the shadows as he hissed.

"It's Laserbeak."

"That buzzard," she said with narrowed eyes, she'd been carried off a couple of times by the Cassette.

"Wonder where he's going?" Spike mused, Laserbeak didn't seem to be going in the direction that Starscream and Bumblebee had been going.

"Dunno...let's follow," Carly said eagerly as the flying Cassette passed over them, heading straight for a gully a short way away.

"What?" Spike exclaimed in a loud whisper as she got up to head after the Cassette. "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, he's clearly up to something," she said stubbornly as she started after Laserbeak. "This is our chance to get the jump on those creeps."

"But...but Carly," Spike hissed as he made after the hot headed girl. "If we get caught, we'll be in loads of trouble."

"Since when have we worried about that?" she said teasingly but also slyly. "Anyway, what the worst Megatron can do?"

"_You really don't want to know,"_ Spike thought as he said. "I wasn't thinking about the Cons, I was thinking about the Autobots."

"The Autobots?" she questioned as they both hurried after Laserbeak. "What are they going to do?"

"Well...uh...they could...uh," Spike stammered, he just couldn't tell her that they would spank the pair of them if they got in danger.

"They could punish us," he finally blurted out but she just laughed.

"Oh Spike, can't you take a little lecture?" she chuckled, picking up speed.

"It's not the lecture I mind," he grumbled through gritted teeth.

He really didn't know how to explain the new punishment system and by the time he thought he'd worked out how, they were at the gully. They stared into the gloom, it looked like they could walk down, the question was, did they want to?

"What could he be up to in there?" Carly questioned as she slowly started to move down the rocky shaft.

"I dunno, building a nest?" Spike said mulishly, now that they were here, he really didn't know how to stop her.

Carly giggled but continued onwards. With a feeling that he was going to regret this, Spike followed her. Thankfully, there was some natural light penetrating the gloom and they were able to walk fairly safely. Spike could just make out the distant rumble of voices and just knew there were Decepticons up ahead.

He grabbed Carly's hand and gave it a warning squeeze. As she looked at him, he raised a finger to his lips to indicate they couldn't talk. She nodded, squeezing his hand back in understanding as they proceeded forward.

A little while later

"I can't believe it," Carly hissed as they exited the gloomy tunnel. "How do those Cons keep finding Energon deposits?"

"No idea," Spike said, feeling so relieved.

They'd managed to find where Laserbeak had gone, into a massive cavern that was covered with glowing pink veins. Inside the carvern was Soundwave with several of his Cassettes, Megatron and a couple of Construticons. Just one look told Spike that the Decepticon were discussing how best to mine this Energon without the Autobots noticing. What was really amazing was that he and Carly were able to obverse this and then sneak away...with no one spotting them.

Even know, there were no signs of pursuit and Spike knew there wouldn't be. There were no other Autobots about; there was no reason for the Decepticons to let them go if they did know they were there. They now had a golden opportunity to let the Autobots know about this so that they could take the Decepticons completely by surprise.

"We have to get back to the base," Spike told Carly urgently. "Optimus needs to know about this as soon as possible..."

"AHHH!"

They both jumped as a scream of pain echoed around the valley and they both recognised it.

"Bumblebee!" they cried, and instantly rushed in the directions that cry had come from.

They scrambled up a steep cliff and over it to find that Starscream had finally caught Bumblebee. The yellow scout had transformed and was currently pinned to the ground by the cackling Seeker. Bumblebee was spotting several injuries and also looked exhausted from the chase but Starscream looked relatively fresh.

"You might as well cease your struggles, Autobrat," Starscream sneered as he pinned his captive's wrists above his head. "You're mine now, to do with as I please."

"Frag you, Screamer," Bumblebee hissed before adding. "Or I'll get Ironhide to whoop your aft..._again."_

Spike sniggered as Starscream's face contorted with rage and he suddenly grabbed Bumblebee's face. As Bumblebee grimaced and glared between the sharp fingers, Starscream hissed menacingly.

"I was considering being merciful towards you little Mechling but now I'm not so inclined."

Bumblebee just gritted his denta and glared even harder as the Seeker purred malevolently.

"My brothers will enjoy having you as their new little toy."

That did it, Spike stood up straight, grabbing a stone and hurtling it straight at the Seeker's head while yelling.

"Oi!...Doritos brain!"

The stone hit the back of the Seeker's head causing him to squawk and jerk around. His red optics widened and then narrowed as he took in the form of a defiant Spike. His grip tightening on Bumblebee who moaned in pain, he hissed.

"_You!"_

"Yeah me," Spike said grimly. "I didn't know you like getting spanked so much, Screamer. Maybe you really want Ironhide to use a paddle on you."

The Seeker's optics almost bulged out of his head with rage as he snarled curses under his breath. Bumblebee tried to free himself but feeling the movement, the Seeker bent low over him and hissed.

"I'll deal with you later Autobrat."

As Bumblebee tried to answer, Starscream punched him in the head before delivering a kick to his middle, effectively stunning the yellow scout. As both Carly and Spike gasped in shock and outrage, Starscream turned back to face them.

"I'm going to make you regret the day you were spawned," he snarled as the two kids suddenly realised now might be a good time to run for it.

"Get going!" Spike yelped as he jumped off the other side of the cliff and started running full tilt, Carly right behind them.

They heard a crash as Starscream landed where they'd been standing just moments before. Both of them didn't bother to look behind them, they were too busy running for their lives as they had a very pissed off Seeker after them. Thankfully, the broken landscape meant they could duck under overhangs and dodge around boulders, meaning Starscream didn't have a clear shot at them. But there was nowhere for them to hide and they could only run at this speed for so long.

"Watch out!" Carly cried as a rock exploded between them, both of the human kids leaping apart.

Carly shrieked and Spike wasn't sure if she'd been hit by a shard of rock but he didn't have time to find out. His foot caught a rock and he tripped, falling forward and rolling down a long slab of rock until he finally hit the ground. He groaned, he was slightly winded and a bit bruised but as he started to stand, a dark shadow fell over it.

He barely had time to yelp before he was grabbed and lifted up by squeezing claws. Spike gritted his teeth as he clung to the hand holding him as he was brought to Starscream's face level. The Seeker had a smirk of pure evil as he leered down at his victim.

"So," he hissed down at his struggling prisoner. "You thought you could get away with humiliating me, did you? Well, I'm going to show you and your pathetic little friends what happens when you cross me."

"We have to listen to you talk?" Spike managed to grit out as Starscream almost choked with rage.

"Why you...you...you little _brat!"_ Starscream finally exploded, making Spike wince from the sheer volume.

"I'm going to leave you in a world of pain," Starscream snarled, now pinching the back of Spike's shirt so that he was dangling from his claws. "And then I'm taking both you and that brat Bumblebee back to the Nemesis and you can watch as me and my brothers take him."

Spike's eyes went wide with horror and he yelped.

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me, boy," Starscream cackled as he cruelly pinged Spike's backside.

"Ah," Spike cried out, Starscream wasn't holding.

He was given a few more pings before the Seeker said silkily.

"Now, which of your puny bones should I break first?"

"Hey!" came a voice before Spike could answer. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Starscream turned slightly and glared at Carly who was standing a short distance away, glaring right back at him.

"I would my dear," he growled. "But I don't see anyone my size around."

"Then you weren't looking very well," came a softly spoken voice and as the Seeker exclaimed in shock, a fist connected to his face.

With a screech, he realised Spike who was thrown into the air yelling while the Seeker clutched at his face. But before Spike could come crashing back down to earth, a pink hand plucked him from the air and brought him to their chest. Spike didn't have time to say anything, just clung to the protective hand holding him.

"You!" spat Starscream as he recovered enough to see who had attacked him.

"Me," replied Elita One calmly as she stood in front of him, levelling a blaster at him. "And unless you leave right now Starscream, you're going back to the Ark and into Ironhide's tender mercies."

Starscream's optics twitched at the third reminder of the weapons expert before sneering.

"You and what army, Femme?"

"Well, my Spark Mate for one," she said pleasantly as Optimus's shadow suddenly loomed over the Seeker, holding Carly protectively.

Starscream's optics darted back and forth between the two Autobot Commanders, weighing his options. Finally, he activated his thrusters and shot up into the air at top speed.

"You will all regret this," he shrieked down at them. "I will have my revenge."

"Starscream," Optimus said warning and the Seeker offered one last sneer before transforming and jetting away.

"Bumblebee...," Spike began but Elita cooed.

"He'll be alright, he called us here little one."

"Cool," Spike croaked, collapsing against the Femme's hand.

A short while later, Spike and Carly were sitting in the cab of Optimus's truck mode while Elita drove by his side. Bumblebee was safely tucked in Optimus's trailer so that his injuries wouldn't be made worse until Ratchet could have a look at him. Spike and Carly had quickly told the Autobot Commanders about the new Energon deposit and how they didn't think any of the Decepticons knew that they knew.

The Commanders had promised to look into it and now the kids were relaxing, knowing they and Bumblebee were safe.

"Spike," Carly suddenly asked. "What did you call Starscream earlier?"

"Huh?" Spike asked, he'd almost fallen into a doze. "What?"

"Starscream, you called him something weird earlier," Carly repeated.

Spike had to take a moment to remember what he said before chuckling.

"Oh yeah that. Well, Starscream once crashed into a warehouse and when he got out, he was covered with different foods. The most obvious ones were Doritos so...he really hates being reminded of that," Spike exclaimed and she giggled, it was funny.

"He's not a lucky bot, is he?" she said with a grin and he shook his head, he certainly wasn't.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and they arrived safely back at the base. Ratchet was there to meet them and ready to treat Bumblebee who kept assuring everyone he was fine. Spike still felt angry over what Starscream had been threatening to do to Bumblebee and wished he could give the smug Seeker a good punch to the gut.

"No arguments, Bumblebee," Optimus said sternly as the scout was dragged away by the Medic. "You need treatment and rest."

"We'll visit later Bee," Spike called, hoping that would help his friend relax a little.

"Okay," Bumblebee said gloomily, knowing he would be in the Med Bay for a long time.

"Spike, Carly, may we have a word?" Elita suddenly asked, causing the two humans to look up at her.

"Sure," Carly said easily but Spike suddenly had a bad feeling. Was this going to end up as a _'talk'?_

The two Autobots led them around the Ark to a more secluded spot where they weren't likely to be disturbed. Carly was still relaxed, but Spike was feeling more and more nervous. Maybe this was just going to be a little talk, surely Optimus wouldn't spank the pair of them? Especially in front of his wife...mate?

"The two of you did well in discovering the Decepticons plans," Optimus began which made Carly beam but Spike could only smile nervously. Please just be a little lecture, please not the other thing.

"And it was very brave defending Bumblebee," Optimus continued and Spike felt his hopes drain away, he knew that tone. "But do you two realise the danger you were in? How close Starscream was too badly injuring both of you and then taking you back to the Nemesis?"

"But he was going to hurt Bumblebee?" Spike had to say. "He...he said he was going to give Bee to the other Seekers as a toy."

"Yeah, he made it sound like they were going to...to," Carly added, struggling to finish her sentence.

"Force their attentions on Bumblebee?" Elita offered and the two nodded vigorously.

"That probably was his intention," the pink Femme said softly. "Seekers are notoriously interface mad and will happily pounce on anyone they take a fancy to, regardless of faction."

"Isn't that really bad?" Spike said in disbelief, they seemed rather calm about it.

"It is...different for us," Optimus said very gently. "I do understand fully how this seems to you but...Seekers get more out of causing pleasure to their unwilling victim than pain. They get the most satisfaction out of satisfying their partners."

The two kids just gawked at the Autobots, they really didn't get that at all.

"It's complicated," Elita added for their benefit. "We will probably have to go into a lot more detail and examples for you to understand but while it would have been unpleasant for Bumblebee, it wouldn't have been traumatic."

"If...if you're sure," Spike said, his head was starting to ache getting his mind around that.

"We are, you should talk to Bumblebee about it, he'll explain," Optimus said kindly before becoming sterner. "Now as we were saying, you two put yourself in a lot of danger today."

"We didn't know Starscream was going to attack," Carly protested.

"We know that but you shouldn't have engaged him on his own," Optimus said sternly. "If Elita and I hadn't arrived when we did..."

"I didn't mean to engage him," Spike said earnestly. "He just...he just made me so mad with what he was threatening to do to Bee, I just acted."

"For that reason, your punishment won't be as severe as it normally is," Optimus said gently. "We understand that you acted instinctively but we still feel you need a small lesson. We are only doing this because we don't want to lose any of you."

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked curiously and Optimus looked at her.

"I take it Spike has not explained what happens when any of you young ones put yourselves in danger?"

"No," Spike admitted, feeling very embarrassed.

"What?" Carly asked in confusion. "What happens if one of us gets into danger?"

Without a shred of embarrassment, Optimus said.

"I'm afraid you get spanked, Carly. Spike has been spanked several times for putting himself in danger."

Spike's face was now aflame as Carly stared at him in shock. Damn, did it have to be that blunt?

"But...spankings for kids," Carly finally said.

"And to us, you are children," Optimus said with a chuckle as Elita looked like she wanted to smile at the outrage on the young girl's face. "And we're doing this for your own good; we're giving you consequences for your actions."

Carly looked horrified and Spike felt guilty; he should have warned her about this. So he said.

"Optimus...I didn't tell Carly about this, it's my fault she didn't know. You should just punish me...and...and you can't spank a girl anyway."

"Oh?" Optimus said with a raised optic brow.

"Yeah," Spike continued as Carly stared at him. "I mean, if you were her dad, it'd be different but it's...I don't know, it's a bit inappropriate you spanking Carly."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Optimus said kindly. "That's why Elita's here."

"What?" Spike yelped.

"It's not inappropriate for a Femme to spank a girl," Optimus said with an amused hint in his tone.

"But...but," Spike stammered as his gallant defence of Carly fell apart.

"We want the lesson to sink in as quickly as possible," Elita now said gently. "Carly, can you submit to this?"

The girl still seemed a little shell shocked but at the same time, determined.

"Sure, if Spike is going to do this, then so can I."

"Carly," Spike began, she had no idea how bloody painful a spanking by any robot was.

"Spike," she shot back. "I can handle myself thank you...and it was my idea to follow Laserbeak."

"Yeah but I didn't warn you," he said lamely, knowing he'd already lost the argument.

"It doesn't matter, I know now," she said firmly as she went over to Elita who gently lifted her up and across her lap.

Spike couldn't believe what was happening, Carly was just letting herself be spanked? He'd put up way more resistance when an Autobot had first spanked him but she was just accepting it was going to happen. He'd never understand girls.

"Come here, Spike," Optimus said gently but firmly and with a resigned sigh, Spike obeyed.

"Not again," Spike groaned as he went over the Prime's lap.

"Chin up Spike," Optimus said, employing a human phrase he'd heard a few times. "It won't be as bad as normal and at least it's not Starscream doing this because he would not have been merciful."

"I know," Spike sighed as the Autobot leader laid a hand on his back while raising the other.

Spike gritted his teeth, awaiting the pain that was sure to come. A moment later, a heavy set of finger smacked his butt, making him yelp. Optimus's smack was just as heavy and powerful as Megatron's although it wasn't as overwhelming as Ironhide's. Spike had actually had to ask Ironhide to slow it down a bit as the first few smack had just been too much. Thankfully, Ironhide had obliged this request and slowed it down.

"Ah," Carly yelped a few feet away from him, she was getting her first taste of a transformer spanking.

Spike had no idea what kind of a spanker Elita was but your first time was never easy. At least it wasn't Megatron spanking her that had been truly awful. He yelped as Optimus's hand delivered another smack, his as was starting to smart now.

"_At least it's not Starscream,"_ he thought through gritted teeth as he clung to Optimus's firm leg. _"The ones he gave me were bad enough."_

Optimus delivered several more heavy smacks, each on connecting solidly with Spike's rear before coming away. And not only could Spike feel every painful smack, he could also hear them. It was weird, he'd often hear the feel the smack, hear it and then a wave of pain would course through his body. He tried to desperately to focus on the fact that this wouldn't be as bad as normal.

Although he did wonder if they were going to get the...

"That's the first step, Spike," Optimus announced, ceasing his smacking and lifting his other hand off Spike. "I believe you know what to do."

Spike sighed heavily but knew there would be no talking Optimus out of this. And there was no way he was getting extras added. However, Carly was very confused.

"Step, what step?" came her pained sounding voice.

"They spank you on your pants," Spike said grimly as he undid his jean and pulled them down for the Prime. Hopefully, his obedience would sit well with the Prime.

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep, and that's not only the last step," Spike said with a heavy sigh. "After that, it's on the bare."

"_The bare!?"_ she almost shrieked with shock.

"Those are the rules," Elita said soothingly as she lightly stroked the girl's back. "I don't like doing this but you do need to learn. I know Optimus and all the others would be devastated if anything happened to you and so would I."

Carly opened and closed her mouth but seemed to realise that she'd already agreed to this. So with a very long and heavy groan, she pulled down her shorts and then lay down with a sigh. She looked like she couldn't believe the situation she'd landed herself in. Elita gave her back another pat but had soon resumed smacking.

Spike quickly looked at the ground, he didn't want Carly to get mad at him for looking. Although it was interesting to see that she wore such flowery underwear...no...no, don't think about that. Girls always know when you're perving on them and he didn't want to be accused of being a perv.

"Ah," he groaned as Optimus smacked him, this honestly couldn't end soon enough.

It was so annoying that once again, he wouldn't be able to sit down properly for the rest of the day. And his dad would be told so he'd probably be in for a bit of a lecture from him as well. But even though this was literally a pain in the ass, he didn't regret trying to help Bumblebee.

Even if the situation wasn't as dire as he'd thought, it would have still been an ordeal for his best friend. And anything that got the better of that dratted Seeker was great in his book. He hoped that Starscream was getting a good telling off from Megatron, he'd love to see that Seeker get a well deserved spanking. Espeically if it was from Megatron that would really be a funny sight.

He started to grin before another smack hit his rear and made him yelp out. His ass must be red by now; no way it could be anything less. It would be another cold shower for him; he was starting to get very acquainted with them. He hoped Carly wouldn't hate him for this, he just hadn't been able to tell her.

"Just a few more and then we'll move onto the next step," Optimus told him encouragingly, still smacking.

"T-thanks," Spike bit out, hearing another yelp from Carly. "I-I'm sorry Optimus."

"It's okay," Optimus said soothingly. "I know you acted to save Bumblebee, I was just so worried when I saw you in Starscream's claws. He would have hurt you badly if given just a few more minutes."

"I know...I was scared too," Spike said in a very small voice. "I just didn't want him hurting Bee."

"I know and you're a good friend," Optimus told him proudly and Spike managed to smile a little as the second step was completed.

His rear stung like hell but not as badly as it normally would at this point. Clearly, Optimus wasn't giving him as many whacks as he'd normally get. He just hoped they'd go through the last step as quickly as possible. He was rather proud that he hadn't earned any extras, making this the mildest punishment he'd had yet and it had been done by Optimus. It made him feel better that he hadn't greatly disappointed the Autobot leader; he looked up to him so much.

"Ah," he yelped as a final smack hit him and Optimus stopped.

"You know what's next Spike," the Prime said very gently as he rubbed Spike's back.

"Yeah," Spike agreed, flushing as he realised that Carly might see his naked rear. "Um, Carly..."

"We will preserve your modesty," Elita said reassuringly. "We can shift you both so that you won't see the other."

"Thank you," both Carly and Spike said gratefully as the two of them were lifted and turned so that they faced away from each other.

"Do you want to take them down, Spike?" Optimus asked kindly as Elita asked the same of Carly.

Both kids agreed and with blushing faces, pulled their underwear down enough just enough to expose their rears. Optimus rubbed Spike's back one more time before carefully placing his hand on the boy's back. Spike braced himself, knowing it would be over in a few more minutes.

**Smack!**

Spike yelped as the first smack connected with his bare rear, that really stung. He gritted his teeth, trying to work through the pain, just a little more to go. He could do this, he could do this...

"YAH!" Carly yelped as Elita delivered another smack to her exposed bottom.

Spike winced; he really hoped she didn't end up being punished again. It was all very well him being punished but it didn't feel right that she was. Well, she was mostly at school so the chances of her being in danger and then punished were a lot lower than his chances.

"Uh," he gasped, it might be a shorter punishment but he was still in enough pain to almost cry.

"Just five more," Optimus assured him before delivering them in quick succession.

"YAH!" Spike yelped himself as the last one was delivered with extra force.

"Uh," he gasped as his back was rubbed, signalling that it was finally over.

"There, it's all over, you did well Spike," Optimus told him as he gently pulled Spike's pants and jeans back up. Spike winced as the material scraped painfully over his very sore bottom but he was grateful nonetheless.

Optimus now scooped the young boy up and rested him against his shoulder. Spike snuggled into the warm armour, and saw that Carly was doing the same with Elita. Spike smiled slightly, Elita really seemed to work well with her mate. And the way she treated Carly was just so gentle and motherly.

She was going to be a great addition to the team.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that, suggestions are welcome._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Thanks again to Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi and Guest for their suggestions, they were a bit help writing this chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Nemesis

Starscream stomped into the base, wings quivering with rage as he dwelled on how he'd been thwarted. He'd been so close to picking up a nice interface toy for himself and his brothers when that blasted human maggot had ruined it all. And just when he'd about to teach the worthless fleshing the lesson of his life, those fragging Autobots had come and spoiled it. Not only had he been denied his sweet revenge, he'd been thoroughly taunted and hadn't been able to do anything about it.

"Stupid Autobots," he grumbled as he stamped into the throne room which was devoid of anyone. "I'll show them...next time I'll..."

"Starscream!" came a very annoyed voice.

The Seeker jumped and then turned to glare at his leader who was standing there with folded arms. Despite the fact Starscream had been flying for a few hours to work off his annoyance, he was still in a very bad mood. Instead of recognising that Megatron himself wasn't in a particularly good mood, he snapped.

"What?"

Megatron's optics narrowed.

"Don't take that tone with me, Starscream," he warned menacingly as he strode forward.

"Oh, I do apologise mighty Megatron," Starscream sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm so sorry if I caused offence."

Megatron's optics were still narrowed but instead of aiming for Starscream, he simply went to his Throne and sat down, one foot resting on the opposite knee. Starscream just stood there, huffing and quietly growing while his leader waited for the outburst.

"Those blasted Autobots ruin everything," Starscream finally burst out, he just had to rant to someone about it and that someone was Megatron.

"Oh?" Megatron said in a bored tone, knowing this would annoy his SIC.

"Yes," Starscream said earnestly. "I'd almost gotten a nice little toy to take home when that dratted Autobot mascot showed up. And just when I was about to show him his place, Prime and his little woman appeared."

"And sent you packing," Megatron finished, more un-amused than ever.

Starscream glared at Megatron, wings quivering with annoyance. Huffing, he paced a little before saying.

"I'll get my revenge."

"I'm sure you will," Megatron said sarcastically. "Where exactly did this happen?"

Starscream told him and Megatron's optics widened before cursing.

"Starscream, you fool!"

"What?" exclaimed Starscream in confusion and outrage. "What did I do?"

"Thanks to you, those meddling humans discovered our new mining operation and told Prime," Megatron snapped, now getting to his feet. "We barely managed to come away with a third of the crystals because you could not control yourself."

"It's not my fault, _you_ should have posted a guard," Starscream said angrily. "And how was I to know that brat had humans with him..."

"Perhaps because he always does," Megatron retorted, marching over to the angry Seeker.

"And once again, you're put your own desires above those of the Decepticons," Megatron added with a growl. "When will you learn to stop acting like such a spoiled brat?"

Starscream folded his arms and scowled at his leader which made Megatron even angrier. How could he teach his blasted Second to think even for a nano second before acting...

And then an evil thought occurred to him and he smiled at Starscream who suddenly looked a little nervous.

"What?" Starscream snapped as Megatron smirked.

"I know just how to deal with you, brat," was all he said as he grabbed the Seeker, tossed him over his shoulder and headed out the Rec Room.

Starscream's outrages shrieks could be heard all along the corridor.

The Ark

Ratchet was not in a good mood. For the last few cycles, it felt like every single bot had at some point come in with some stupid injury. He didn't mind treating injures that were earned honestly, through accident or battle but what he did take exception for were injuries incurred because of stupidity.

Recently, there had been a battle over a vein of Energon crystals and that had caused quite a few injuries. That didn't bother him except it had left him tired and irritable because First Aid had been one of those injured. And ever since then, he'd been rushed off his feet trying to keep on top of things. It didn't help the twins had been playing a lot of pranks recently causing his temper to slowly shorten. So when Spike came into chat, he found he wasn't in a very tolerable mood.

The young human chatted incessantly away, everyone was busy and he was bored. Even when Ratchet dropped a few hints that he could do with some peace and quiet, Spike kept on. Saying how dumb the Cons could be, what game he and Bluestreak had played recently, why he really didn't like his homework and so on. Ratchet tried to keep his temper but the boy was wearing away at patience that was already badly strained.

And that patience eventually ran out.

"Alright, that's it," Ratchet snapped, shocking Spike into silence with the sheer anger in his voice.

Unfortunately for Spike, Ratchet was so enraged that his silence did not stop him from grabbing the young human and marching towards his office. Spike clung to the fingers holding, confused as to what was going on. Just as Ratchet hit the button which opened his office door, Spike found his voice.

"W-what are you doing, Ratchet?"

"Something I should have done ages ago, Spike," Ratchet said grimly, marching right over to his chair and flopping down on it. Spike yelped as Ratchet draped him over his knee and laid a deliberate hand on his back.

"Wait...wait, what are you doing?" the young boy cried out.

"Teaching you a lesson," Ratchet told him sternly as he raised a hand.

"What?" Spike yelped in shock, maybe he'd been a little annoying but surely that wasn't worthy of a spanking. "Wait, no, you can't..."

"I think you'll find I can and I'm going to," Ratchet said as Spike squirmed madly, trying to get away.

"No...no please Ratchet...don't...AHhh," Spike howled as a heavy smack hit his rear.

He couldn't believe it, Ratchet was actually spanking him. His belief only lasted for a few more painful swats before he began to yelp and kick. The Medic was too strong and this had no effect whatsoever.

"Please Ratchet," the boy begged as another heavy smack was delivered to his backside. "OW...I'm sorry for being a pain...YOW...please stop...OUCH!"

"Oh, I know you're sorry," Ratchet said grimly as he continued spanking the wriggling bottom. "You young ones are always sorry when you're getting punished but you ain't sorry beforehand."

"I am, I mean I was," Spike said earnestly before yelping as a new hard smack connected with his rear. "Yow...please, Ratchet, I am sorry...Ow...please don't..."

"I'll stop when I'm finished," the Medic growled, the boy's protestations were just making him madder and more determined to spank the living daylights out of Spike.

"Please...," Spike begged but Ratchet wasn't stopped so with a moan, he buried his head against the Medic's leg armour. Hoping against hope that Ratchet would stop soon and not start on those _steps._ Surely he wouldn't, it wasn't like Spike had put himself in danger or anything like that.

He yelped and whimpered as more smacks were delivered but ceased begging the angry Medic to stop. This barely satisfied Ratchet and he carried on until he suddenly remembered how Optimus had described how a spanking should go. Spike sighed in relief as he felt Ratchet stop, maybe he'd let him go now. But his relief turned to panic when he felt the Medic tugging at his jeans, trying to pull them down.

"Aww, come on," Spike exclaimed in disbelief.

Ratchet growled as he found the jeans wouldn't come down; Spike would need to do it himself. In a stern tone, he told Spike.

"Unbutton these right now."

"No!" Spike burst out angrily, glaring up at Ratchet. "You've no right to do this, I'm not doing it."

"You do it young man or you'll be in big trouble," Ratchet warned as Spike threw up his hands, saying.

"I'm already in trouble for nothing."

"I'm giving you one last chance Spike," Ratchet growled as Spike folded his arms and looked away.

"Fine, you want to play hard, you've got it," Ratchet snarled angrily as he reached over to his desk and grabbed a small tool.

It was a very thin metal tool with a slight hook on the end, resembling those that dentists used. Ratchet took hold of Spike and turned him over before going for the jean's button with his instrument. Spike yelped as he realised what Ratchet was doing and started struggling but Ratchet's grip was too tight. Plus, the way he was gripping the young boy meant Spike couldn't reach and protect his jeans as Ratchet carefully undid the button from its hole.

With grim satisfaction, Ratchet put the tool back on the desk and pulled Spike's jeans down.

Spike suddenly realised he was in big trouble, he'd resisted and forced Ratchet to pull the jeans down. With the other Autobots, that would have definitely meant extra smacks. And considering how unreasonable and angry Ratchet was acting, this was going to hurt.

"I'm sorry," Spike burst out helplessly as he was placed back over Ratchet's lap. "I didn't mean to resist, I just got scared, please..."

"That's enough of that," barked Ratchet as Spike felt tears come to his eyes. "I warned you and you didn't listen. You never listen, that's why you're always getting into trouble here and with those Cons. Megatron was right to give you a good spanking, it's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Please...," Spike begged as Ratchet added.

"Just for that, you're getting extra on the bare; don't think I've forgotten about that."

"NO!" Spike yelled, which lasted longer because Ratchet landed a heavy smack.

"And stop that snivelling, if you keep that up, you'll get even more."

"Please...," the young boy pleaded one last time but an extra heavy smack caused him to bite his lip and bury his face in his arms. Desperately, he tried to keep from crying but it wasn't easy, the pain in his rear was growing with every smack.

But it wasn't just the spanking, it was the knowledge he was being unfairly punished by someone he trusted and admired. Sure Ratchet was sometimes grumpy, but overall he was an okay guy to be around and Spike liked him. Now however, he wasn't so sure, why was he being punished so harshly? It was like Ratchet had been turned into a whole other bot and Spike did not like this new Ratchet.

"Ow," he whimpered miserably as Ratchet squarely landed another sharp smack.

It seemed like forever until Ratchet seemed satisfied that was enough smacks for that particularly step. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Spike's pants and pulled them down to reveal a bright red butt. Spike moaned as the material scraped over his poor bottom, it was already stinging like hell and there was still another step to go.

"Please, can we have a rest?" Spike tried anything to give his ass a chance to recover. "Please, I can't take it, it's too much."

"You should have thought of that earlier," Ratchet said sternly. "Now don't make me give you anymore than I'm already going to."

"It...," Spike started to say but he was too choked up to say how much it hurt now. Instead he just shook his head before burying it in his arms once more. If he protested more, then Ratchet would just add more extras and clearly, the Medic wasn't going to show him any mercy. So why bother pleading?

"That's better," Ratchet said grimly before starting his smacking again.

And of course, he didn't just smack Spike's ass, he also aimed for the sit spots. Spike yelped and stifled cries while also desperately trying not to cry for fear it would enrage the Medic. The pain was starting to overwhelm him and it was spreading to his sit spots and thighs. His feet kicked, trying to work the sensation of pain away but it wasn't having much affect.

"Oh god, please," he mumbled into his arms, if this didn't end soon, he was really going to lose it. "Please...please..."

"That's it," Ratchet suddenly announced, giving Spike a few extra swats. "You're done."

He lifted Spike up slightly and pulled up Spike's pants and jeans. Spike almost burst into tears at the painful scrape the action left on his raw bottom, it really felt like he wouldn't be able to sit or sleep properly for a week. He was sure he'd never had a spanking this bad, not even the one Megatron had given him was this bad. The young boy stared at the floor as he was placed on the ground and given a nudge in the direction of the door.

"You go and think about what you've done," Ratchet told him and Spike stiffly did as he was told.

In a complete daze, he stumbled all the way to the Rec Room as pain throbbed up his backside. Normally, if he'd been hurt he'd have gone to the Med Bay for treatment but it was the _Medic_ who'd hurt him. Had the rules changed, could the Autobots now punish him for anything? If he annoyed them, could they really give him a spanking?

He didn't know how long he'd been walking but eventually he found himself walking across the Rec Room floor. He couldn't remember anything of the journey, not even if he'd seen any Autobots. Faintly, he could hear a buzz of conversation, the Rec Room was full. However, he didn't look up just stared at the floor as he made his way over to the human spot. A little corner of the room had been made especially for any human complete with tables, chairs and a few squishy beanbags.

Spike collapsed face first onto one and clutched it tightly. Tears slowly seeped from his eyes; the stinging pain was morphing into a burning one like someone had stubbed a giant cigarette on his ass. He closed his eyes; he really wished his dad was here.

"Hey Spike," came Ironhide's voice from above him, sounding like the red Mech had just sat at the nearby table.

Spike mumbled a response, not looking up.

"He looks worn out," came Elita One's gentle voice and Spike knew they must all be staring at him.

And they were, the small group at the table saw how limply Spike was lying on his beanbag. Something wasn't right; he was lying far too still. Optimus leaned over and said softly.

"Spike, are you alright."

Spike mumbled again in response and Optimus knew that something was definitely wrong.

"You can tell us," the Autobot leader said kindly. "What's happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spike said, so softly that they almost didn't catch it. "Bout the rules."

"What rules?" Ironhide said in confusion.

"The punishment rules," Spike replied and they were alarmed to hear a slight sob in his tone. "You didn't tell me I can get punished for anything now."

Optimus looked at Ironhide, they were both thinking the same thing. Spike had been spanked by someone but not because he'd put himself in danger. The question was, who and why?

"The rules haven't changed Spike," Optimus said softly. "Why do you ask?"

"I got spanked for bothering someone," Spike replied, his voice shaking. "He spanked me really hard..."

His voice hitched at the last part and he couldn't continue, burying his face in the beanbag to hide his sobs. His whole body was shaking and his butt was just as sore as ever. He flinched as a gentle hand touched his back and started to gently rub.

"Who hurt you, Spike?" Elita One asked gently. "You can tell us, you won't be in trouble."

Spike didn't answer, just continued to cry.

"Prime gonna find out," Ironhide said gruffly. "It's part of the rules that whichever Autobot punishes you, has to make a report about it. It then gets reviewed to see if the punishment was appropriate. Why don't you give us the report?"

"Just take your time," Elita encouraged and slowly, Spike managed to tell them what had happened.

"I'm...I'm sorry," cried Spike as he finished. "I didn't mean to bug him; I should have left him alone."

"He should have just asked you to leave," Optimus said firmly. "His actions were not appropriate Spike and I'm going to have a word with him about it."

"I don't want him to get into trouble," Spike said in a small voice but Ironhide said.

"You're not getting him into trouble Spike. Ratchet needs to know that he can't just spank you if all you're doing is annoying him a little. He especially shouldn't have spanked yah so harshly."

"It hurts a lot," Spike choked out. "He just sent me away after."

"Do you need a hug," Elita asked gently and Spike nodded.

He felt gentle fingers wrap around him and he was carefully lifted and placed against the pink Femme's shoulder. As Spike clung to her, he felt Ironhide's rough fingers lightly rub his back. He pressed his cheek against the armour, the pain in his chest decreasing slightly. His body was still shaking and he was still crying but he was trying to control it now.

"You can just let it out," came Optimus's deep, soothing tone. "You'll get treatment; we'll look after you Spike."

"Thanks Optimus," Spike said thickly, wishing he wasn't crying but unable to stop.

"You're welcome Spike," Optimus said kindly. "You're a good boy and I'm proud of how far you've come since we first met."

This statement really made Spike cry he so wanted the Autobots to be proud of him, especially Optimus Prime. His back was rubbed some more and he allowed his body to go limper, it hurt less that way. He heard a chair scrape and a heavy body stood up.

"Look after him," Optimus said to Elita and Ironhide. "I'm going to have a little word with Ratchet."

"Optimus...," Spike began but Elita shushed.

"That's enough, you just rest," she told him gently. "Optimus will take care of everything, don't you worry."

He wanted to protest but he just couldn't summon the energy. So instead he just snuggled against the kind Femme, soaking up the comfort he was being offered. Although a small part of him wondered how Optimus's 'little word' with Ratchet was going to go.

The Med Bay

Ratchet was sorting through data files when Optimus entered. The Autobot leader's posture was calm but he had a definite purpose about him. The Medic barely glanced up at him, just continued what he was doing. Optimus came up behind him and Ratchet finally said.

"Optimus."

"Ratchet," Optimus said softly. "I've just seen Spike."

Ratchet made a small noise but Optimus couldn't tell what it meant. His Medic still wasn't looking at him, just focused on his files.

"I'll file a report later," he said after a moment's pause.

"That would be good but I'd like to know why?" Optimus said quietly.

"Because he needs to be brought into line, that's why," Ratchet said in a rather aggressive tone. "He gets into trouble all the time, just like those damn twins. But at least they can take care of themselves, they've got armour, they can take what the Cons dish out."

"They can," Optimus agreed as Ratchet continued.

"But Spike's a human, a delicate organic and one of the weakest, most defenceless creatures on this planet. How many times has he given the Cons lip? How many times has he almost been killed and how long before that actually happens? I heard what happened with Starscream..."

"Spike reacted on instinct because he believed Bumblebee was going to be raped," Optimus said as Ratchet roughly shoved a file drawer shut. "But he is learning and I believe he is doing his best to avoid dangerous situations."

"But he still gets into them," Ratchet insisted. "What if he tries being smart with one of those insane Cons like Vortex, Motermaster or Shockwave? Sure, maybe if he's smart with Megatron or Soundwave, they'll just give him a good spanking but the others aren't as controlled."

"You're worried about him?" Optimus said simply. "You don't want him to go hurt."

"I don't want to watch another Sparkling die," Ratchet growled as his body shook slightly in remembrance.

"I know, old friend," Optimus said gently. "And I understand what you were trying to do but the problem is, Spike doesn't. He is in the Rec Room crying because you essentially attacked him for no reason."

"I had a reason," Ratchet protested angrily, spinning around.

"But you didn't explain it to Spike," Optimus said patiently. "You gave him a harsh spanking because he was bothering you..."

Optimus paused before asking.

"Did you offer him any comfort?"

"No, I sent him to think about what he'd done," Ratchet said mulishly but Optimus had a feeling the Medic was starting to regret his actions.

"And what was that?" Optimus asked seriously. "That he shouldn't annoy you because you'll smack the pit out of him? Or that he needs to watch himself because bots can snap and if that bot is a Decepticon, then he's in trouble."

Ratchet was silent so Optimus continued.

"If it was the latter, he didn't get that Ratchet. Because you didn't explain it to him properly, that is one of the punishment rules. Whichever human is spanked is told exactly why their being spanked so that they can learn. This is essential and the whole point of the system, so that they can learn consequences for specific actions. Ratchet, you let your anger and fears get the better of you and Spike paid the price."

He placed a hand on Ratchet shoulder, giving him a very serious look.

"I'm afraid you must now face the consequences for _your_ actions."

Ratchet frowned in mild confusion before his optics widened.

"Oh no," he said, backing away slightly.

"I'm afraid so," Optimus said, looming over the Medic. "It's the only way that Spike can get over what's happened, knowing that you had some punishment yourself."

"Optimus," Ratchet pleaded, he couldn't stand the thought of being punished.

"Ratchet, if a young boy can willingly submit, you can offer him the same courtesy," Optimus said sternly before grabbing hold of Ratchet's arm and dragging him over to a berth.

"Optimus, if anyone sees," Ratchet protested as Optimus pulled them both onto the berth, dragging the Medic across his legs.

"No shall see, Ratchet," Optimus said firmly, easily holding the smell Mech on his lap. He wasn't Prime for nothing, when he wanted to, he could physically control others.

He raised his hand and brought it down sharply on the Medic aft. Ratchet grunted, knowing Optimus wasn't going to let him go until he was satisfied. He did feel guilty over what had happened to Spike, he'd just been in such a bad mood. Another smack hit him and he jerked and then grimaced. It felt as though he was going to pitch headfirst onto the floor, he was being held at rather an awkward angle.

He tried to buckle down and bear through the slowly growing pain in his aft. He a transformer, his whole body was armoured but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain in a place that was repeatedly hit. And especially when those hits were delivered with a lot of force and precision, then pain came quickly. What was even worse, he'd have a fine set of dents in his aft which would make it obvious to all what had happened. He'd have to have First Aid deal with them and wouldn't that make a fun session.

Guilt flooded his body as he realised he was internally whining. Something he hated in patients and here he was, doing it himself. With a pang, he realised how stoically Spike had put up with his own spanking even though it must have hurt to the pit. He was a Medic, he was supposed to heal others not cause them pain. He hadn't even offered Spike a gleam of comfort nor any advice for dealing with his searing bottom.

Shame now washed over him as he realised that his leader was right, he'd acted wrong. Maybe a few swats to get the message across would have worked but not a full blown spanking. Spike didn't even know why he'd been spanked, how was he supposed to learn from it? Other than the fact Ratchet really was a pit spawned fragger who truly did delight in causing others pain.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his body jerking as another heavy smack connected with his aft. "I just worry about Spike; I don't want to see him hurt."

"I know you care about him, like you care about everyone here," Optimus assured him even as he kept a tight grip on the back of Ratchet's neck. "But if your frustration and fear becomes too much, you've got to ask him to leave. Or contact one of us so we can help you, you don't have to do things alone."

"I know, I will," promised the Medic, not gritting his teeth as his aft dented under the heavy but fair spanking he was receiving.

"Good," was all Optimus said as he continued with the punishment.

Sometime later, the two Mechs were walking to the Med Bay although Ratchet's walk was a little stiff. The Medic was feeling rotten but ignored the pain in his aft; there was something he had to do before he got any medical treatment. At least his punishment hadn't been nearly as humiliating as Starscream's by Ironhide, now that would have been unbearable.

They found Ironhide and Elita still had the table with Spike, who appeared to be sleeping against the Femme's breast. Ratchet winced at the sight but steeled himself, he had to do this. As the humans said, he'd made his bed and now he had to lie in it. Squaring his shoulders, he marched over with Optimus at his heels.

Trying not to squirm as Ironhide gave him a very disapproving look, he said.

"Spike?"

The boy flinched, showing he wasn't asleep and making Ratchet feel worse. Cleaning his intakes, he said.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," the young boy croaked, his voice a little raw from crying.

"Thank you," Ratchet said gratefully, painfully taking a seat near Elita.

She saw this and raised an optic brow but otherwise didn't comment.

"I just wanted to apologise for what happened," Ratchet began. "And explain why I did it."

"I was being a pain," Spike mumbled, not looking at the Medic.

Ratchet grimaced before saying.

"No you weren't Spike, not really. You were more of a catalyst to how I was feeling; I was having a bad day. Things for me have been a little messed up lately and when you annoyed me, I lost my temper."

"But why did you spank so hard?" Spike asked plaintively, giving Ratchet a sidelong look. "Why didn't you just kick me out?"

Ratchet sighed before saying.

"Because I suddenly had a nightmare scenario where you annoyed a dangerous Con and I got terrified of having to fix your broken body. You see, while most of the Cons tolerate you to a certain extent, there are some who would really hurt you. I couldn't bear to see you tortured or worse."

Spike looked at him with wide, tearful eyes as he whispered.

"You really hurt me but I couldn't tell you because I thought...I thought..."

"That I'd give you extra," Ratchet finished quietly. "I know and I don't blame you for thinking that Spike. You shouldn't be scared of me; I do want you to come to me if you're injured or ill."

He leaned forward and gently placed his hand on Spike's back.

"I swear I won't' do that to you ever again. If you don't think I can be trusted to punish you appropriately, then someone else will do it from now on. And even then only if you've deliberately put yourself in danger."

"You promise?" Spike asked softly.

"I promise," Ratchet assured him before saying ruefully. "Optimus put a big enough dent in my aft to make sure I don't forget."

Spike's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly. He stared at Optimus who chuckled and said.

"We told you Spike, if anyone punishes you inappropriately then they get punished themselves."

"Yeah but...I thought you just meant guys like Starscream," Spike explained, still staring. "You really mean it?"

"We do," Ironhide now said. "Anyone hurts you, no matter who, we'll come and deal with them."

"O...okay," Spike said slowly, suddenly looking a lot better at the knowledge he could trust them.

"I just want to keep you safe," Ratchet said gently. "Sometimes, I get frustrated when the bots I'm trying to keep safe and healthy carelessly inure themselves."

"And I get into trouble a lot," Spike added. "I...I think I understand."

"I hope you do," Ratchet said seriously. "And...I know it might take a while for you to trust me properly but I will work on regaining that."

He sub spaced something and placed it on the table. It was a large cube of glowing High Grade Energon, some of the best on the base. As Spike stared at it, Ratchet explained.

"This is High Grade Spike, and a lot of bots want to get their hands on it. You can use it was trade if there's anything the others can get you. And it'll get you a lot; you can use either me or Ironhide to make sure you're getting a fair deal."

"Cool," Spike said with a small grin, he'd enjoyed haggling over that.

"I've also got this for you," he said as he offered a dropper full of clear liquid. "This will help with the pain and allow you to sleep for a while."

"Thanks," Spike said gratefully, he did feel tired and sore. Opening his mouth, he lapped up the liquid Ratchet gave him; it didn't taste bad at all.

He felt it working and sighed in relief, even as his eyelids started to grow a bit heavy. Just before he slipped into sleep, he murmured.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you," Ratchet said thickly as Elita gently cradled the young boy in her arms.

"You did well," Optimus said warmly, resting a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"I did what was right," Ratchet said softly. "And I won't make a mistake like that ever again."

"Cause we know what'll happen if you don't," Ironhide said slyly, making Ratchet ruefully rub his aft.

He definitely wasn't repeating that experience.

_Author's note. Spike encounters some Decepticons but which ones? Find out next time, until then._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. Credit to a Guest, IamStarscream and Kaeokat for their ideas, they were a bit help with this chapter._

_Soundwave used spanking before they came to Earth but he picked it up from another alien culture. And since he feels that punishing his Cassettes personally is no one else's business, he didn't share the method with others, not even Megatron. So that's why Megatron, Optimus, ect were unfamiliar with the punishment but Soundwave was. _

_Suggestions and plot lines are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Spike sighed as he sat on a rock outcrop. He was thinking about Ratchet and how caring he'd been the last while. Even since that disastrous punishment, Ratchet had been desperate to make it up to Spike even though the boy had long forgiven him. It helped that his dad had explained just how hard it is to be an army medic, the horrible injuries they had to deal with and the comrades they lost. Of course, Sparkplug has also given Ratchet a scorching dressing down which made even the old Medic cringe but Spike still understood a little better.

Ratchet tended to treat certain Mechs the harshest because he was so afraid that one day they'd come in with injuries he wouldn't be able to fix. For instance, the twins were constantly throwing themselves into battle, even playing jet judo games with the Seekers and this was not for the faint of heart. Thus, they tended to have the highest number of recurring injuries and Spike could get how frustrating and stressful that could be.

However, Spike was going to do his best not to give any reason for Ratchet to get frustrated with him. That meant not getting in trouble with the Cons or anyone else. Surely that couldn't be too hard?

"Oww...quit shoving slagger."

"Well, hurry up, fragger."

Spike jolted in shock, he knew those voices very well. It was Rumble and Frenzy, the notorious Cassette twins who were constant, painful thorns in the Autobots side. He had to admit, they were something of a thorn in his side as well, always picking on him. Their diminutive size meant they could appear just about anywhere and it was much harder dodging them. With the full sized Decepticons, it was usually a matter of running around their feet so they couldn't catch you.

Spike had had his fair share of run in with the mini terrors and they always caused him trouble. However he was at the more remote part of the outside part of the Autobot base, a very rocky part that the large bots had difficulty accessing. It was actually a spot Spike often came to when he wanted to be on his own for a bit. Although this area, like the entire perimeter of the Ark had intruder alerts, the Cassettes were still very skilled at getting passed them.

Thankfully, the larger Cons couldn't but Soundwave's little minions could always find a way. Spike carefully crept from his rock and over a large boulder and straight away saw them. They were creeping along a shallow canyon, one in front of the other which was probably why there was so much bickering going on. Despite their arguments, they were clearly making good progress and would probably be inside the Ark before long.

"Damn," Spike muttered softly, he didn't have a communicator with him. He had no idea what those Minicons were up to but once they were inside they could wreak so much havoc.

He had to do something; this could easily be the first wave before the main Decepticon force attacked. It did occur to him that he could get into a lot of trouble for this but frankly, by the time he ran around and alerted the Autobots, it would be too late. So edging around the boulder, he made his way to another while still keeping the Cons in view. They hadn't noticed him; they were too busy heading for whatever entrance and probably keeping a sensor out for Autobots. As a human, Spike could stay hidden with a lot more ease than his robot friends.

Grabbing a couple of stones, he drew his arm back and threw as hard as he could, launching them right at the two Cons. To his delight, they hit them and he watched as the two Cassettes yelped before furiously looking around to see how'd dared to throw stones at them. Raising his voice, he called out.

"Hey losers," he called mockingly. "Daddy let you off the leash?"

"Why you little meatbag," Rumble snarled, shoving Frenzy out of the way as he started to climb after Spike. "I'm gonna squish you once and for all."

"Rumble," Frenzy said in an irritated voice as he started clambering after his brother. "We got a job to do, remember?"

"We can do it after I've taken care of him," Rumble retorted as another stone whacked off his head.

"Frag it," he swore loudly before seizing a large rock and throwing it at Spike. "That squishes' going to pay."

"Yah..._missed,"_ Spike mocked, managing to dodge the rock and throw another at Rumble. "Maybe you should leave the fighting to the big boys."

"I'll show _you_ who's big, you meaty squirt," Rumble yelled, putting on a burst of speed to try and catch Spike.

The human however was making his retreat, hoping to draw the Cons to a place where they'd be detected by the Autobots. Luckily for him Rumble had a very short fuse and never backed down from a challenge. If it had just been Frenzy, he probably wouldn't have succeeded in luring the Cassette away from the Autobot base.

"What's keeping you, slow pokes?" he called over his shoulder, leap-frogging over a large chuck of rock as Rumble let out another roar of rage.

He laughed his reckless side now in full control as he charged down the mountain side. The Autobots were bound to notice this and the Ark would be safe for another day. Of course, a small part pointed out he might end up being punished for this but at least it was all in a good cause. He was always given comfort afterwards and quickly forgiven which was nice, although still a pain in the ass. But he was sure he'd be okay this time, what could possibly go wrong?

"Ahhh!" he suddenly yelled as he jumped over a bolder only to land straight in Brawl's hands.

"Looks like I go me a little mouse," the large Con chuckled, smirking evilly as Spike stared up at him.

There were sounds in the background; the Autobots had been alerted to the Cons attempted entry. Brawl snorted as he observed this.

"Useless brats," he muttered, speaking of the Cassettes. "Oh well, at least _I _don't go away empty handed."

And promptly transformed, shoving Spike within his cab and taking off.

The Nemesis

Spike groaned as he lay on a berth where he'd been deposited an hour or so ago. He couldn't believe he'd been captured, after all his efforts over the last few weeks to avoid that. The Autobots, particularly Optimus, would be severely disappointed with him. He could only hope he hadn't broken Ratchet's trust, especially as the Mech had been so desperate as to impress upon him how dangerous dealing with Decepticons was. Well, he'd just have to do a little damage control and not back talk any of the Cons.

In that way, he might just salvage the situation a little.

He suddenly started as a screech echoed through the hall, one of the flying Cassettes was heading this way. He watched in awe as Buzzsaw came flying over to the cell next to him, carrying an angry Frenzy.

"Lemme down, yah old buzzard," was the Cassette's heated complaint as he was flown into the cell and dumped. As Buzzsaw flew out, a slightly beat up Ravage came bounding in, also holding a struggling Rumble. Like his brother, Rumble was dumped and Ravage coolly sauntered out, locking the twins in the cell.

"This is your entire fault," Rumble growled, picking himself up and flashing the bird as his retreating siblings.

"Mine, it was your idea to wax up the entrance to the Rec Room," Frenzy shot back angrily. "What did you think was going to happen, bots would thank us?"

"I didn't hear you complaining," Rumble shot back with a sneer. "You were enjoying it just as much as I was."

"Yeah but I wanted to find a better hiding place to watch it," Frenzy argued back. "And it was your stupid idea not to warn Beaky or Ravage about it. They had Astrotrain fall on em for Primus's sake."

"Yeah well," Rumble said grumpily. "Served them right for squealing on us last week, thanks to them, we lost out on that High Grade."

"We still should have been well out the way," Frenzy grumbled. "Now we're in here and they're going to tell dad and you know what he'll do."

"No, what's he going to do?" Spike couldn't help but ask rather smugly as the two Cassettes jumped and looked around at surprise at him. He just couldn't help himself, after suffering so many spankings; it was good to finally see some nasty bots receive some too. And boy, did these two truly deserve a good spanking.

"Piss off human," Frenzy snarled wishing, glaring through the glowing bars that separated them.

"Aww, don't be like that," Spike said, really enjoying himself now. "Surely whatever Soundwave's going to do can't be _that_ bad."

"You don't know anything meatbag," Rumble sneered, looking like he really wanted to lunge through the bars at Spike but knowing perfectly well that wouldn't work.

Spike grinned and feeling rather cocky because he knew they couldn't reach him, said.

"Is he going to ground you guys or something?"

They just glared at him, not saying a word. Spike grinned even more and said in a voice of mock sympathy.

"I really hope he's not going to spank you, I couldn't imagine how embarrassing that'd be."

"What do you know, squishy?" Frenzy said contemptuously. "We know you get spanked all the time."

"Yeah but I'm a squishy," Spike retorted. "You're supposed to be the big tough Cons and yet _your _daddy still spanks you."

"Slag you," snarled Frenzy in response as his brother said. "Just you wait meatbag, Megatron's gonna tan your hide raw when he finds out your here. And we're gonna enjoy every minute of it."

"Not as much as _I'll _enjoy seeing _you_ spanked," Spike said hotly just as he suddenly became aware of a presence outside of their cells.

Soundwave was standing there and even though his face was hidden, his form radiated annoyed disapproval. Spike froze, he honestly had no idea Soundwave was there and he'd probably heard everything. From the looks of things, Rumble and Frenzy had come to the same conclusion as they burst into hasty protests.

"Boss, it's not what you think."

"He was bad mouthing us dad, come on."

"Enough," Soundwave rumbled ominously. "Ravage and Laserbeak have informed me why you are here; you have been warned about playing tricks."

"Boss," they boss whined but a sweeping gesture silenced them.

"No excuses," he told them shortly. "You know the consequences of acting out, especially the amount of leeway you are granted."

The two looked like they really wanted to protest but didn't dare. Spike shifted a little uncomfortably, despite his words, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see them getting spanked. Maybe he could turn his back and pretend it wasn't happening, would that help at all.

Before he could do anything however, Soundwave suddenly turned his attention to Spike.

"Human: insolent and trouble prone," he informed the rather stunned human. "Conclusion: _lessons_ have not made enough of an impact."

Spike did not like how he said 'lessons'; there was too much emphasis on it. Soundwave's next action was rather surprising and ominous; he opened the cell door and gestured for Spike to come over. Spike however backed away until his back hit the wall.

"Uh...what do you want?" he asked nervously although he already knew.

Soundwave gave him a rather stern look and said.

"Do not act coy with me boy. You will come here now."

Damn but he had to obey. If he didn't, Soundwave would come in, grab him and probably end up giving him extra. As much as he really didn't want to be spanked, there really wasn't any escape and he desperately didn't want to make things worse.

"Sorry," he mumbled, slowly edging to the berth and climbing down. He knew Rumble and Frenzy were watching, probably feeling pretty smug now but thankfully they knew better than to make snide comments.

As soon as he reached Soundwave, the Mech grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him into the twin's cell. Spike automatically grabbed onto the hand that was holding him so that he didn't lose his footing. Out of all the Decepticons, Soundwave was the least squeamish when it came to touching or handling humans. Spike had no idea why this was, maybe Soundwave was just a lot more flexible in that regard compared to his fellow Cons. The Cassettes were giving him rather smug looks but thankfully, they didn't comment.

"On the berth," Soundwave ordered his Cassettes who quickly climbed to obey.

Spike mentally groaned as he was picked up and placed on the berth as Soundwave sat right down on it. All three miscreants shuffled their feet slightly as the large tape deck looked right down at them and stated.

"Status: I am severely disappointed in all three of you. Rumble and Frenzy: Foiled by mere human boy."

Their bodies tensed with anger and humiliation over this.

"Human: Acted extremely foolishly and recklessly in interfering with Decepticon missions."

"_What the heck am I supposed to do?"_ Spike thought to himself mulishly at this. _"Let them hurt my friends?"_

"Conclusion: Punishment required," Soundwave concluded and reached for Rumble.

"Aww, boss," Rumble groaned as he was placed standing on Soundwave's lap with his back facing the large Mech.

Spike was a little confused, was Soundwave going to spank Rumble in that position? But to his shock, Soundwave started fiddling with the armour on Rumble aft and Spike actually gaped. Surely he wasn't...?

"Frenzy, come here," Soundwave commanded as he laid the now grumpy looking Cassette with an exposed protoform aft across his lap.

Spike watched as Frenzy went over reluctantly and the exact same thing happened, his out aft armour was removed. It was only as Frenzy was placed next to Rumble that it suddenly occurred to Spike what was likely to happen to him.

"Oh no," he groaned as Soundwave looked right at him.

"Human, come here," the navy blue Mech told Spike who slowly obeyed.

He was placed facing the Mech so that Soundwave could undo his jeans and pulled them down. For a moment, Spike thought he might just get an over the pants spanking but then when he was placed opposite Rumble and Frenzy, his pants were also pulled down.

"Aww," he groaned again, hiding his face so he didn't have to look at the sneering Cassette twins.

"Prepare yourselves," Soundwave instructed as he raised one of his hands.

"Nhh," Rumble ground out as Soundwave's hand connected with his bare aft before moving onto Frenzy who grunted as well.

"_He's spanking us in turn,"_ Spike realised just as another hand connected with his rear.

"Uh," he yelped slightly, Soundwave did not hold back and his rear could already tell it wasn't going to enjoy this.

Soundwave quickly set up a rhythm where he smacked Rumble's rear with his right hand, then Frenzy before smacking Spike with his left hand. It was a little funny how there was a steady chorus of grunts, yelps and groans as well as the sound of metal hitting metal, metal and then flesh. Spike did his best not to look at his fellow spanked miscreants; he just couldn't bear to do so. He had no idea if they were watching him or trying to concentrate on the end of this.

Spike had never had a complete spanking on the bare and he decided that he did not like it at all. What made it worse was the pause between smacks, giving his arse a chance to sting like crazy before experiencing a new smack. His body was shaking as he tried to prevent himself from crying out or sobbing at the pain that was rapidly growing.

"Ah," he couldn't help but gasp as he received a fresh smack from the Decepticon TIC.

He kicked his legs a little, trying to work the pain away but it didn't work very well. Man, how long was Soundwave planning to spank him and the Cassettes for? His jeans never provided much protection but they had provided a little, a spanking with no protection at all was pure torture. His face was burning with pain and a fair amount of shame and it was becoming a lot harder for him to remain silent.

The only consolation was that Rumble and Frenzy were starting to make a bit of noise as well so they could start mocking him. He had no idea how painful it was for transformers to be hit on their much weaker protoform but something told him it was far from pleasant. From Bumblebee had told him, their protoform was extremely sensitive, it was basically a soft metal covering all their wires and other innards. Frankly, if Starscream had been kicking up such a fuss, fully covered, then these guys must really be suffering.

Guilt curled around Spike's insides as he remembered he'd been taunting them about being spanked. Despite how obnoxious they were, he really shouldn't have made fun of them despite the fact they definitely would if situations were reversed. Maybe that was why Soundwave was really spanking him, he didn't like his kids being mocked in that way. Well, he definitely wouldn't do anything like this again...at least in Soundwave's hearing.

"Oh man," Spike moaned, he really wasn't sure how much longer he could last like this.

He heard Rumble's now distinctive growl of pain, Frenzy's muffled grunt and finally his own slightly sharp yelp. Rumble was now meant to repeat his growl but instead there was silence. He waited but no new smacking sound or yelp came so he raised his head. Rumble and Frenzy were mulishly lying across from him while Soundwave's hand rested upon their backs.

Spike blinked, was it all over?

"Lesson learned?" Soundwave now asked his creations although it sounded more an order.

"Yeah, we won't screw around again," Frenzy muttered as Rumble mulishly nodded.

Spike sincerely doubted they'd keep their word but they probably wouldn't do it for a while. Or at least, nothing involving the Decepticons anyway, Autobots were likely open season. He watched as Soundwave nodded in almost thoughtful fashion before bringing their loose armour pieces out and reattaching them. Seeing that Spike was watching, they glared but didn't say anything, their position was a little too vulnerable.

Once they were armoured, Soundwave got them to stand up and then he ordered.

"Return."

"Boss," Rumble groaned, he obviously did not fancy being locked up and having to deal with the pain in his aft.

"Now," Soundwave said sternly and they hastened to obey.

Spike looked away as they jumped towards the open chest, transforming as they did so and neatly slotting into place. The chest closed with a snap and now it was just Soundwave and Spike in the otherwise empty brig. Spike shifted very uncomfortably and it wasn't just from the pain, should he say something. Apologise for being a little bit of a jerk or would it not make any difference.

"Human," Soundwave began sternly. "You are still disobedient towards your superiors."

Spike was a tiny bit tempted to ask 'which superiors' but the ache in his arse prevented him from doing so. Instead he didn't say anything, just waited for Soundwave to continue his lecture.

"Autobots: Correct in their attempt to install discipline within you although much work needs to be done."

"They punish me when I've done something," Spike couldn't help but say hotly. "They're not going to whack me every single little time I do something."

"Correct," Soundwave stated. "However, you are still getting into trouble."

"I'm trying," Spike exclaimed in exasperation. "But no one's perfect, everyone gets into trouble sometimes."

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed. "You are a human Sparkling and Sparklings frequently find themselves in trouble but you persist in hanging around the Autobots."

"They're my friends," Spike retorted hotly. "I'm not going to stop hanging out with them because you guys don't like it."

"You interfere with our plans and their plans," Soundwave informed him coolly. "We all must take time out to deal with you."

"Yeah...well, that's your problem," Spike said mulishly, looking away again.

For this, he received a sharp tap on his rear which made him yelp loudly and flinch.

"You will learn to control yourself," Soundwave told him coldly. "Even if I have to punish you again and again."

"Really?" Spike groaned, he didn't think he could handle more spankings like this.

"Affirmative," Soundwave rumbled before taking hold of him and lifting him up.

"Hey," Spike exclaimed before yelping as his pants and then jeans were yanked up.

"Oww," the young boy complained, as he reached to furiously rub his rear but his hand was slapped away.

"Hey, what was that for?" he protested in outrage.

"No rubbing," Soundwave told him firmly. "Cassettes not allowed rubbing and neither are you."

"You're kidding me," Spike groaned, his behind was stinging like crazy and Soundwave was telling him he couldn't rub it away?

"Negative," was the reply. "You will give me your hands until I release them."

"Goddamn it," Spike groaned as he placed his hands on one of Soundwave's which closed around them.

"Be still and silent," Soundwave commanded and Spike was forced to do just that.

It wasn't easy, not only did he really want to rub his rear but he also wanted to fidgeted and shift his feet in an attempt to displace the pain. But with Soundwave's piercing gaze on him, he couldn't really do any of that so he was forced to focus on his own thoughts in order to forget about the burning pain.

It had been somewhat stupid getting Rumble and Frenzy to chase him, maybe he could have run round to warn the Autobots. But actually, he could have easily ended up in Brawl's hands anyway so at least this way, the Autobots had been alerted to the threat by his actions. Okay but taunting the Cassettes had definitely been a bad idea, if he'd just kept his mouth shut, he probably wouldn't have gotten a spanking. As much as the idea of them getting punished for their various misdeeds was attractive, it wasn't very nice to mock them about it. Just because they'd do the same to him didn't mean it was okay for him to do that same.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly although he was sure he'd been heard. "I shouldn't have had a go at them, it was stupid and petty. I won't do it again."

Soundwave didn't reply but Spike hoped that he accepted the apology. He had no idea how long they stayed there, Soundwave sitting composed on the berth and him twitching as he stood on the Mech's lap, holding onto one hand. But at long, long last, Soundwave declared.

"That is enough."

"I can let go now?" Spike asked and sighed in relief when Soundwave nodded.

The pain had died down a little but he still gave his rear a really good rub as soon as his hands were released. It felt a lot better and he gave another little sigh. Soundwave lifted him up and placed him on the berth before standing. Spike stared up at him as the navy Mech said.

"You will remain here until Lord Megatron decides what to do with you."

Spike grimaced and asked.

"When will that be?"

"When Lord Megatron has a moment to spare," was Soundwave's answer as he left the cell, locking it behind him.

Spike groaned, he could be here for ages if Megatron was really busy with stuff. He slowly lay down on the ground, on his front so that his rear didn't suffer. It wasn't very comfortable but he could tolerant it until his arse felt a lot better. He started to fall into a light doze, it was so quiet and boring down here that he couldn't help it.

He was awoken by the sound of the cell door being unlocked.

"Uh?" he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes and looking up at Thundercracker opened the cell door.

Was he finally being taken out of here?

"On your feet human," the large Seeker said stiffly and Spike rather painfully did as he was told.

"Do you know how Starscream is?" Thundercracker suddenly demanded and Spike stared at him that was totally random.

"Uh...his normal cheerful self?" he tried rather weakly.

He received a glare and was told.

"He's a mess thanks to you."

"Me?" Spike said in even more confusion. "What did I do?"

Flashback

"_You can't do this," Starscream howled as Megatron continued carrying him away._

"_Watch me," Megatron stated as Starscream clawed at his back and kicked at his chest. However, being a flyer meant Starscream didn't have much power in his pedes and could easily damage them before he damaged Megatron. As for his claws, while they were sharp Megatron was practically a walking tank with armour able to withstand a lot of punishment._

"_I demand you let me down this instant," the Seeker insisted shrilly but was completely ignored. "I am the Second in Command of the Decepticons and I will not be treated like this."_

"_You're also a useless brat who keeps disappointing me," Megatron replied coolly. "And I believe I may have found a solution to that."_

_Starscream shrieked and struggled even harder but Megatron didn't even pause just kept heading for his quarters. Seeing that his efforts weren't working, Starscream attempted pleading._

"_My lord, I know you're disappointed about the mine but shouldn't we be focusing our efforts on avenging ourselves against the Autobots? If you give me another chance, I swear I will make them pay."_

"_I'm sure you will," Megatron replied sardonically. "And you're free to plan something while I punish you, we can as the humans say, multitask."_

"_AHHH!" Starscream screamed when he realised his efforts weren't working. "I swear I will get you for this."_

"_I can hardly wait," Megatron replied with a rather nasty chuckle as he finally reached his quarters._

"_No...no...no," Starscream snarled, now spitting and clawing as Megatron brought him over to his bare berth. _

_Megatron grabbed his Second off his shoulder and dumped him on the berth. Starscream tried to scramble away but was seized by the wing and dragged. His wrists were grabbed and forced behind his back where they were cuffed. Megatron chuckled as he nuzzled the back of his trembling Seeker's neck._

"_Why must you defy me so?" he whispered into his Second's audio. "Some might say that you deliberately provoke me. That you enjoy the fact that I must punish you."_

"_Never," Starscream hissed back in defiance while twisting at his bonds._

"_Mmm, we'll see," Megatron chuckled as he pulled Starscream over his lap and held him in place._

"_Such a pretty little aft doesn't deserve to be abused by an Autobot," he murmured, running a hand over said aft which shuddered. "It needs to be treated with much more respect."_

"_Then why are you spanking it?" Starscream asked in outrage._

_Megatron smiled as he said._

"_I want to see if I can turn it as red as that human boy's."_

_Starscream's squawk of outrage was lost as Megatron raised his hand and brought it down._

_End of flashback_

"Megatron spanked him?" Spike asked in total shock.

"And he's been a wreck ever since," Thundercracker growled. "He shuts himself away and I'm going to put an end to that."

"And...how are you going to do that?" Spike asked, dreading the answer.

The Seeker gave him a stern look and said.

"This all started when that old scrapper Ironhide gave Starscream a spanking for bothering you. Therefore, I think it's appropriate that I give you one."

"Aw come on," Spike protested hotly. "I didn't know Ironhide was going to do that and Starscream shouldn't have been taunting me like that. And it's not my fault for that mine, if he hadn't threatened to rape Bee, I wouldn't have gotten involved."

"Seekers do not rape," Thundercracker snarled, taking a meancing step towards Spike who flinched but stood his ground.

"Yeah well, you could have fooled me, the way he was talking," he retorted stubbornly. "All that crap about making Bee your toy, what was I supposed to think?"

"That doesn't matter," Thundercracker said dismissively. "You're still getting a spanking from me."

"No," Spike moaned, trying to dodge the Seeker's hand but failing miserably.

"Hold still," Thundercracker commanded as he pinned Spike against his knee.

"Come on, don't," Spike begged, he didn't think he could tolerate another spanking. "Please, I'm sorry about Screamer, I didn't know that would happen."

"Tough, you're getting this," Thundercracker retorted, raising two fingers and rapping them against Spike's rear.

"Yow...yow...yow," Spike yelled, squirming like mad as pain shot through his rear.

"Don't be ridiculous, it can't have hurt that much," Thundercracker stated in exasperation as he rapped Spike again.

"Wanna bet," Spike said through gritted teeth. "Soundwave already bloody got there first."

"What?" Thundercracker said in confusion, pausing as he looked at the boy he was holding against a bent knee.

"Soundwave spanked me for bad mouthing his Cassettes," Spike said quietly, gripping Thundercracker's knee tightly. "He spanked me good and proper so anything you do is void."

The blue Seeker considered this with a frown; he didn't want to punish the boy if he'd already been punished. Because apart from anything else, it wouldn't have the same affect he wanted to give the boy. With a slight huff, he picked Spike up and cradling him against his chest, took him out of the cell.

"Where are you taking me?" Spike asked miserably.

"You'll see," was Thundercracker's only response.

Spike grumbled under his breath but clung to the Seeker, his arse was stinging unbearable now and he could barely concentrate. He didn't know how long they were walking for but suddenly Thundercracker was murmuring to someone.

"He's been thoroughly punished Starscream."

"_Starscream?" _Spike yelped mentally, looking up to see the Seeker sitting morosely on a berth, glaring at him.

"Come on," Thundercracker said soothingly. "It'll do you good."

"_Do what good?"_ Spike thought in confusion before yelping as he was offered to the white Seeker.

"This is stupid," Starscream hissed but he took Spike and pressed him to his chassis.

"Uh," Spike stammered but was hissed at to be quiet.

"There we go," Thundercracker cooed, snuggling up beside his Trine leader and lightly stroking the hand that was stroking Spike. "Put this behind you and move on."

"Fine," growled Starscream but he didn't fling Spike away or do anything else to him. He just held him there, leaving Spike to wonder what had really happened between him and Megatron.

_Author's note. I may write the full scene with Megatron and Starscream if people would like me to sometime. ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Because everyone seemed very keen, the scene where Megatron spanks Starscream is in this chapter but it's at the very end. It's a little short but I could always write more if you really want it. So you have the option if you don't fancy reading that, you can just read about Spike and his adventures. _

_I think if you've read this far, it's safe to say your okay about the spanking but just in case, don't forget, all the chapter contain spanking. If you don't like that, this isn't the story for you. _

_Thanks to WhiteCougarMatrix117 and IamStarscream for their suggestions._

_Suggestions for future chapters are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Spike didn't know how long he lay with the two Seekers, neither seemed in a hurry to move. It was nice to lie against a warm body even if said body was Starscream's. The Seeker had barely spoken to him, preferring to occasionally grumble unintelligently. It seemed to be a real bad habit of the Seeker and Thundercracker's sometimes gave him a nudge especially if it seemed to be about Megatron.

Spike still couldn't believe Megatron had actually spanked the Seeker, unpleasant as he was. He thought Megatron was only interested in spanking him, not his own soldiers. Mind you, hadn't Optimus spanked Ratchet for acting out of order? And according to what Thundercracker had said, Megatron blamed Starscream for the disastrous mine operation.

The young boy was trying not to imagine that scenario, Starscream struggling over Megatron's knee as the grey Mech smacked his aft repeatedly. Spike shuddered, it wasn't a pleasant thought. And just why did Megatron have to take Starscream to his berthroom unless...eww, he was not going to go there.

Speaking of Megatron, when was he going to be released?

"What's that?" Starscream said sharply as a buzzer suddenly sounded.

"Sounds like the door," Thundercracker said calmly. "I'll get it."

Spike perked up; maybe he would finally get to leave here. As long as Megatron didn't decide to punish him further, his ass was only just recovering. Giving it a small rub, he wondered if Ratchet would forgive him for getting into such trouble. He didn't want to upset the Medic who was terrified of losing any more of his charges and this incident could very well send him into a massive depression.

He'd probably have to do a lot of grovelling; maybe he could do some chores for the Medic, show that he really was sorry and not just saying that. Of course, first he had to get back to the Autobot base.

"Soundwave," he heard Thundercracker say. "Are you looking for the human?"

"Affirmative," the navy blue Mech replied. "Lord Megatron wishes to inspect him."

"Oh great," Spike muttered, trying to bury himself against Starscream in the vain hope he wouldn't be noticed.

"Finally Soundwave," Starscream stated sarcastically. "I was beginning to think no one would come looking for this fleshy Sparkling."

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed in outrage, he was no Sparkling.

"Be quiet," Starscream grumbled, sitting up properly as Thundercracker came back over to him. "Here, take him away."

Thundercracker just smiled as he gently took Spike from Starscream before heading to Soundwave who took Spike off his hand. Spike stared as Starscream glared at him grumpily but without much spite. He certainly hadn't been expecting that when Thundercracker had first given him to the white Seeker.

"Does Megatron require either of us?" the blue Seeker enquired but when Soundwave shook his head, Thundercracker just nodded with a smile and closed the door.

As Soundwave set off down the corridor, Spike said nervously.

"Uh, what does Megatron want?"

"Purpose: Question you."

"On what?" Spike said in confusion.

"You will see," was all Soundwave would say as the rest of the journey was continued in silence.

Spike squirmed in Soundwave's hand, he was really hoping that Megatron wasn't about to spank him. Or ask what the Autobots were up to because he could not reveal a thing. This could make things a little tense if Megatron decided to force the issue, he might even spank him in an attempt to get him to talk.

"Ah, Soundwave," Megatron said when they finally entered the Throne room. "You brought the boy."

"Affirmative lord Megatron," Soundwave said in his monotone, holding Spike out to his master who took him.

Spike grimaced, even if Megatron didn't spank him, he was probably going to gloat his head off. Oh well...

"So boy, we meet again," Megatron began with a sneer. "And Soundwave tells me you have been insolent again."

With a smirk, he added.

"And of course, Soundwave dealt with you accordingly."

"Yeah, yeah," Spike grumbled, not looking at Megatron.

"I hope that wasn't more insolence," the grey Mech said in a very amused voice.

"No...sir," Spike said, adding the last part to avoid sounding insolent.

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to punish you again," Megatron chuckled before saying. "Did you enjoy your time in the brig?"

As Spike shrugged, Soundwave said.

"Seeker Thundercracker had relocated him to Seeker quarters."

"Really?" Megatron said, mildly surprised. "And why did he do that boy?"

Spike shrugged.

"They wanted to gloat," he said, not wanting to betray the Seekers' confidence. "And...Thundercracker gave me some more swats."

"Did he now?" Megatron said, sounding rather pleased. "How interesting, I would not have expected that of Thundercracker."

Spike just shrugged, he honestly wouldn't know. Megatron chuckled and said.

"Perhaps I underestimated that Seeker but no matter. Now boy, what should we do with you?"

"Let me go?" Spike suggested, pretty sure that wouldn't be the answer.

Megatron just chuckled again, making Spike sigh, he should have known.

"I don't think so boy, I think we'll keep you here for a while. Why, we might even make you a little pet for the crew to enjoy."

Spike pulled a face at that, he couldn't imagine anything worse than hanging around this dump with only Cons for company. He doubted they'd know how to look after any human at all and probably would be heckling him all the time. And no doubt they'd look for any excuse to punish him heck, they probably wouldn't even bother with an excuse.

"Don't you like that idea, pet?" Megatron asked mockingly.

"No," Spike growled. "Optimus won't let you keep me here."

Megatron just laughed.

"Perhaps Prime will thank me for this, he won't have to worry about you being in danger," he stated smugly. "I could train you up until you are fully obedient."

"Dream on," Spike said hotly.

"Watch your lip boy," Megatron said dangerously. "Or I may be forced to punish you in front of my men."

Spike scowled, not saying anything to that. Megatron laughed before saying.

"You know I'm curious...how red did Soundwave manage to make that aft of yours?"

"Frag off, you pervert," Spike couldn't help but exclaim, employing a Cybertronian swear word he'd heard many times by the transformers both bot and con.

Soundwave shook his head slightly as Megatron's face darkened.

"I think someone's earned themselves another bit of punishment. Unbutton those jeans, boy."

"No way," Spike cried, running backwards along the arm rest of Megatron's throne as the grey Mech swiped at him. "Get away from me."

Before Megatron could grab him, an alert suddenly sounded throughout the base. Soundwave started, placing his fingers against his head as he received information about this alert.

"Alert: Autobot intruder," he pronounced after a moment's pause. "Numbers: unknown."

"Find those Autobots now," Megatron ordered, moving to his feet in an instant and pointing at the door.

While he was distracted, Spike edged away from him, he had to take this chance to escape. Just as Megatron began to turn, Spike ran for it and jumped off the arm rest, landing with a roll like he'd been taught. Only slightly winded, he ran for it, heading for a ventilation shaft as Megatron roared at Soundwave to catch him.

"No you don't," growled Spike as he just made the vent and lunged inside, feeling hands trying to grab at him.

Quickly, he scrambled forwards through the vent even though he had no idea where he was going or how to find the Autobots. All he knew was that he could not stay with a perverted manic like Megatron who was just looking for any excuse to spank his ass. And what was worse. Megatron was wanting to do it on his _naked_ ass, slagger.

"Where are you guys?" Spike asked grimly as he continued along the grimy vent. "I don't want to stay here another minute."

He kept scrambling along until he came to an exit vent and listened. He couldn't hear anything so he peeked out into the corridor. He bit his lip, should he try finding the Autobots from the corridors or continue along this vent? He was safer in this vent but it would be harder for him to find the Autobot or for them to find him. But he was in greater danger of being captured by the Decepticons if he took to the corridors.

Just as he felt like he could never made a decision, he heard pounding footsteps and ducked his head back into the vent. But as he looked back out against, he saw that it was Bumblebee racing through the corridor.

"Bumblebee!" he cried in delight, quickly pulling himself out of the vent as Bumblebee skidded to a halt just in front of him.

"Spike," Bumblebee exclaimed, running back towards him and scooping him up into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Spike said quickly. "But the Cons know your here, we gotta get out of here."

"On it," Bumblebee said, turning around and racing away.

"Hey, hold it," roared a gruff voice as they suddenly rounded a corner to see some Decepticons up ahead.

"Hold on," Bumblebee cried, transforming and managing to insert Spike into his cab as he did so.

There was no time to belt up; Spike was forced to cling tightly to the seat he was in as Bumblebee zoomed forwards. The Decepticons yelled and had to scatter as the yellow bug raced through them and down into another corridor.

"Bee, how are you going to get away, you can't fly," Spike couldn't help but point out as shots were fired after them.

"No but Powerglide can," Bumblebee said with relish as he continued to race towards the exit of the Nemesis.

"Woo hoo," Spike cried in delight as they raced past more Decepticons who all dived aside before trying to chase them.

"We're almost through," Bumblebee said as a powerful blast scorched his back. "Youch!"

"Bee," Spike cried, twisting around to see Megatron trying to catch them. "Aw hell, it's Megadouche."

"Hang on," Bumblebee said grimly, increasing his speed even more and speeding into the launch tower.

Spike was swallowed by darkness, he had no idea what was going on as he heard bangs, screeches of metal and curses. Then in another moment they were soaring out into bright sunshine, falling through the air as he felt himself ejected out of Bumblebee who transformed and grabbed hold of him as they fell. Spike yelped but even as he did so, Powerglide was heading towards them.

"Need a lift?" the glider asked as Bumblebee landed on top of him and clung on, while Spike also desperately clung to his friend.

"You really need to ask?" laughed Bumblebee as they shot straight for the shore.

They somehow made it to shore safely and Powerglide let them down.

"Doesn't look like their bothering with pursuit," he said with interest. "Ah well, I'm going to get back to patrol Bee."

"Alright, thanks again," Bumblebee said gratefully as Powerglide took off again and the yellow Mech transformed once more.

"Thanks Bee," Spike said as he gratefully climbed inside. "Megatron was threatening to keep me there as a pet."

"With a lot of _punishments,"_ he added with a grimace.

"There was no way I was going to leave you there," declared Bumblebee as he drove off. "I mean, Optimus was obviously planning a rescue but I just felt I needed to act now."

"So you got on board with Powerglider right?" Spike asked, settling in Bumblebee's cab with a sigh of relief.

"Yep, thankfully they had their launch pad open, I think there was a glitch after some jets took off or something," Bumblebee mused, cheerily driving along as there was no pursuit. "Least I've saved the others a trip, huh."

"Yeah," laughed Spike, feeling so much better.

They travelled for a little while, getting further away from Decepticon territory and deep into Autobot. The journey was easy going, there had been rain a few days previously so there was no dust blown up by Bumblebee's wheels and there was also no mud. But as they approached the Ark, they received a call.

"Bumblebee, report," came Prowl's voice.

"Hey Prowl, I've got Spike with me," Bumblebee answered promptly. "We're just returning to base."

There was a pause, and then Prowl spoke again.

"The Decepticons released him?"

It was obvious Spike wasn't hurt bad or Bumblebee wouldn't be speaking so cheerfully.

"Uh no, I rescued him," replied Bumblebee.

"I see," Prowl said an odd tone in his voice. "Well, I'd like you to report to Prime as soon as you reach the base, bring Spike with you."

"Sure thing," Bumblebee said easily and the connection was broken.

"Prowl sounded funny," Spike said slowly before suddenly groaning. "Aww bugger, he's probably going to tell Optimus to spank me."

"What, why would he do that?" Bumblebee said in surprise.

"Because I got myself into trouble," Spike sighed heavily. "I taunted those cassettes, got them to chase me and ran right into that Con's hands. I bet you anything that's earned me a spanking."

"But that's not fair," his friend declared. "I'll talk to Optimus, he shouldn't have to spank you."

"You can try," Spike said gloomily, wondering if it would work. His arse was aching a little and he did not relish the idea of being punished. But at the same time, he knew it was pointless to resist, he had provoked Rumble and Frenzy and gotten them to chase him.

They soon arrived at the Ark and Spike climbed out, allowing Bumblebee to transform. Together, they walked into the Autobot base although Spike had to really resist dragging his heels. By the time they reached Optimus's office, Spike was finding it really finding it hard to prevent himself from lagging behind.

"It'll be fine," Bumblebee said encouragingly. "You'll see."

"I hope so," Spike said, blowing out a breath of air as he gathered his courage and entered the large room that was Optimus's office.

To Spike's surprise, Smokescreen was also in the room, leaning against the wall. He looked like he'd just come from patrol or something like that. Optimus was sitting at his desk and looked up as they entered.

"Spike, how are you?" he asked immediately.

"Alright," Spike said sheepishly, scuffing the ground. "Um, I kinda screwed up."

"Why don't you explain everything that happened," Optimus suggested as Bumblebee lifted Spike up onto the desk.

"Uh, okay," Spike agreed, he supposed he might as well.

He explained everything that happened, how he'd insulted Frenzy and Rumble so much that they'd chased after him instead of focusing on their missions. How he'd been captured and taken to the Nemesis brig where he'd been joined by the very cassettes he'd taunted earlier. He'd started making fun of them and had been overheard by Soundwave who had not been happy.

"So he uh...ended up spanking all three of us," Spike mumbled, highly embarrassed by this. "We got a lecture as well."

"How did he spank you?" Smokescreen asked curiously as Spike's face reddened.

"Bare," he said as quietly as possible. "He was really ticked off at us."

"Sure sounds like it," Smokescreen agreed, making Spike flush with embarrassment.

"Yeah and he gave us all a bit of a lecture," Spike sighed. "He told me that I was making everyone take time out or something...to deal with me getting into trouble."

"No one asked the Cons to take anything out," Bumblebee scoffed. "It's their choice."

"Maybe but it could be a lot worse," Smoekscreen pointed out. "Better they treat him like a Sparkling than an adult."

Spike was starting to wonder if he'd ever be treated like an adult. But he could see Smokescreen point, better they spank him because they thought he was a kid than do something much worse if they considered him an adult.

"So anyway, Soundwave took his kids and just left me in the brig...and then Thundercracker appeared,"

"Thundercracker?" Optimus questioned, this he hadn't been expecting.

"Yeah, he was kinda mad about what happened with Starscream," Spike said and he explained more or less what the blue Seeker had told him.

"So he decided to get a little revenge on Screamer's behalf and tried to give me some swats," Spike told the shocked audience. "But when he found out I'd already been spanked, he knew it was pointless to give me more. So for some reason, he decided to take me to see Starscream and...it was really weird."

"What was Screamer like?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"Depressed I suppose," Spike said. "But he didn't do or really say anything to me; Thundercracker just got him to hold me. I don't really know how to describe it."

"We understand," Optimus assured him.

Spike smiled before continuing.

"I was there for a while, I don't know how long but eventually Soundwave came looking for me. Old Megs wanted to have a good gloat so I was brought before him. He found out I'd been with the Seeker but I didn't really tell him why. Just said Thundercracker wanted to have a go at me and stuff."

"That was the right thing to do," Optimus said, a smile clear in his tone. "The Seekers reached out to you in their own way and you demonstrated your respect for them. And they will find out that you did this, it will help prevent Starscream from holding a grudge."

"You really think so?" Spike said, he honestly hadn't thought about it that way. It just hadn't felt right explaining what had happened to Megatron and frankly, he'd been in no mood to chat with the Decepticon leader.

"I do," Optimus said, lightly stroking his head which made Spike smile.

"What happened then?" Smokescreen questioned.

Spike blew out a puff of air; he was probably going to get into trouble for swearing at Megatron. Briefly, he explained Megatron's threat to keep him as a pet and how he'd been about to spank him when Bumblebee entered the base and distracted him.

"So...there you have it," he finished finally. "Um, are you going to spank me?"

"Spike," Optimus began gently. "You know you put yourself in a bad situation."

"I know," Spike said, hanging his head.

"Optimus, he didn't mean it," Bumblebee protested. "He was just trying to help."

"I realise that but he would have been better off coming to warn one of us," Optimus said firmly. "And speaking of which, Bumblebee, what you did was brave but extremely reckless. You broke into the Decepticon base without any kind of backup, putting yourself and Spike in danger."

"But I had to sir," Bumblebee protested. "Megatron was going to hurt him, if I hadn't gotten in there when I did, Megatron would have hurt him. You heard what Spike said, Megatron was just looking for any old excuse."

"That maybe so," Optimus stated softly. "But you should have still waited for some kind of backup; we were preparing to get Spike back. I understand why you acted Bumblebee but you must realise that the consequences could be greater since Spike is an organic. If he were a fellow Autobots, even if you failed to rescue him and got captured, his position would unlikely have been worse. But he is not a transformer, can you imagine what Megatron might have done if he'd captured you?"

"I...," Bumblebee started to say before hanging his head. "He'd have gloated and probably hurt Spike in front of me."

"Indeed," Optimus said softly. "And Megatron knows how much you both mean to me, I could not bear to see either of you hurt and I helpless to do anything."

Spike felt his cheeks grow warm, he knew that Optimus cared but he hadn't realised before now just how much. The semi truck fixed Bumblebee with a very serious look and said.

"Smokescreen is going to take care of Spike while we have a talk."

Bumblebee opened his mouth and then closed it. He seemed to realise something as he slowly nodded. Spike grimaced, he knew he was going to be spanked ever since they'd gotten there but he'd still half hoped it wouldn't happen. But to his surprise, Optimus now said.

"Smokescreen, would you take Spike to a quiet place? And then wherever he wants to go to relax after today."

"You got it Optimus," Smokescreen said with a nod, pushing himself up from the wall and coming over to the desk. He gently picked Spike up and headed for the door.

"Uh, see you in a bit," Spike said as he was taken out of the room.

"Yeah," he heard Bumblebee sigh.

"What's that all about?" Spike asked confused as he was taken along the corridor.

"I think Optimus will be giving Bumblebee a spanking," Smokescreen said casually.

"He is?" Spike exclaimed in shock. "But...why?"

"Bumblebee's like a son to Optimus," Smokescreen told Spike softly. "He helped raise him when he was orphaned at a young age and they've always been close. Optimus would be devastated if anything where to happen to him."

"Like my dad would be if something happened to me," Spike said in understanding.

"You got it," Smokescreen said with a grin. "So, he just wants to make sure Bumblebee thinks before he acts. Like the boss said, if you were a Transformer, his little importune rescue wouldn't be so bad but it's different as you're a human."

"He won't spank him too hard?" Spike said worriedly as Smokescreen smiled.

"Don't worry about that, Optimus just wants to make sure he remembers."

"Okay," Spike said with smile as they entered an empty store room that was only half full of equipment.

"You alright for this?" Smokescreen questioned as he sat down on an overturned crate, gently placing Spike on his lap.

"Yeah," Spike sighed slightly. "Uh, are you going to do the steps?"

"Not this time," Smokescreen said reassuringly as Spike sighed in relief.

Smokescreen patted his back a couple of times before raising his hand and bringing it down. Spike flinched, his rear was still tended after being a prisoner of the Decepticons but he gritted his teeth against the pain. He wondered how Bumblebee was getting on, had he ever been spanked before? Probably not as most of the Autobots did not appear to have heard of spanking before they came to Earth, Optimus certainly hadn't.

"Ah," he gasped after a dozen smacks had landed on his bottom.

"You doing okay?" Smokescreen asked, even though he was still smacking.

"Yeah...fine," Spike said stoically.

"Good boy," Smokescreen stated as he continued.

When it was finally over, Smokescreen gently lifted Spike up, rubbing his back as the boy lay limp against him. Spike hoped Bumblebee wasn't doing too bad, maybe they could watch a movie together to recover. But one thing he did wonder about, just what had Megatron done to Starscream?

The Nemesis, some time previously

The grey Mech smirked as he smacked the struggling Seeker's aft; this was a perfect way to relieve the stress of that disastrous mining operation. It appeared humans were good for some things; their punishments for their brats were highly commendable. And he'd been finding it delicious ironic that Optimus Prime of all bots approved of this method of discipline and had been using it on his pet humans. Well, the young brat anyway, he didn't know if he was using it on others but wouldn't be surprised.

"Let me go," Starscream shrieked, thrashing around helplessly. "I swear I will make you suffer for this."

"Is that so," Megatron sneered, giving the small aft a much harder strike. "I look forward to it, Seeker."

"Ahhh!" Starscream shrieked as his aft began to feel tender from the abuse he was suffering. "Stop it, stop it!"

Megatron just laughed again.

"What's the matter Starscream?" he asked with a smirk. "Are you not enjoying this?"

"No I'm not," Starscream replied furiously. "Ow, this is so stupid, this is a human method for their squalling brats."

"And it suits you so well," Megatron purred, enjoying the sound of his hand hitting Starscream's aft.

Starscream swore and snarled, his aft was rapidly becoming more painful. This was worse than when that Autobot had spanked him, Megatron was not holding back at all. There might not be any witnesses but it was still utterly humiliating.

"Ow...ow...slaggit!" Starscream cursed as Megatron tutted.

"Such language Starscream, I hope I don't have to wash out your mouth."

"You wouldn't," gasped the Seeker, nothing could be more embarrassing.

Megatron just chuckled, giving the Seeker his answer. Knowing that his master would do just about anything to him in this mood, he tried to swallow any more of his curses. It wasn't easy and he couldn't stop himself from gasping in pain as his aft hurt more and more. If Megatron kept on, he'd have a lot of trouble hiding this from his Trine mates, he wouldn't be able to walk properly. Perhaps he could go for a long flight or something, give his aft a chance to recover before he had to mingle with anyone.

After what seemed like an age, Megatron suddenly stopped smacking and Starscream breathed a sigh of relief. His aft felt like it was on fire, Megatron had spanked him so hard and for so long but at least it was over.

"Your poor little aft," Megatron mused, slightly stroking the abused metal under his hand. "I think it needs taking care of after that."

"What do you...AHH!" Starscream yelped as Megatron lifted him up and dumped him face down on the berth. Before Starscream could get up, Megatron loomed over him, preventing any escape.

Starscream trembled as Megatron half lay across him, the grey Mech's grinning mouth very close to his own face. He could feel the other Mech's hand gripping his tingling aft while Megatron's other hand held him down.

"P-please Megatron," he begged. "I've learned my lesson, I won't disappoint you again. Can I please go?"

"Oh no, Starscream," Megatron purred, gripping the Seeker's aft tighter and making him yelp in pain. "I don't think the lesson has sunk in quite yet, I need to leave a lasting impression."

His hand began to stroke Starscream's aft, running down its lines and slight curve. Starscream trembled harder, surely Megatron wasn't going to.

"Just relax, my loyal Second," Megatron said softly as his hand began to explore further.

Starscream closed his optics and buried his face against the soft cover of the hard berth but unable to stop the tears forming and then falling from his optics.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that, until next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Big thank you to artranger 27, your ideas were a big help for this chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Bumblebee," Optimus said quietly once they were alone. "I know this might seem harsh but it's only because I don't want you risking yourself like that again."

"I know sir," Bumblebee said quietly, he'd already accepted what was going to happen.

"I know I'm not your Sire but I helped raise you since Sparklinghood and I think of you as my adopted son. You're very precious to me and I don't want you to get hurt, this war aside. This may be an organic planet but as we've discovered, it still contains peril. Right now, Megatron seems a little too eager to get his claws on Spike and I don't want him adding you to that focus."

"I'd rather he wanted me than Spike," Bumblebee couldn't help but say. "There's less he can do to me than Spike."

"Unfortunately, Megatron unlike some of his soldiers is fully capable of focusing a grudge on more than one being," Optimus said wryly. "Even if you tried to bring his attention solely onto you, he'd still go after Spike until he was satisfied."

"Yeah," Bumblebee agreed grimly. "You're right about that sir."

Optimus gave a brief nod before saying gently. "Shall we get this over with?"

"That would be good," Bumblebee stated, punishment was always best gotten over with.

Optimus gently lifted Bumblebee up and laid him over his lap. Bumblebee tensed up, he'd never experienced anything like this and he knew it would be painful. Pit, Starscream clearly hadn't enjoyed it when Ironhide had gotten his hands on him.

After making sure that Bumblebee was secure, Optimus raised a hand and brought it down smartly. Bumblebee winced, while he was sure Optimus wasn't going to spank him like Ironhide had to Starscream, he still wasn't going to go easy on him. Optimus had a large hand and it easily covered his aft, landing squarely placed smacks.

He gritted his teeth; he would ride out the pain as much as possible. Optimus wouldn't judge him for making any sounds but he automatically didn't want to be whimpering away in pain. However it wasn't easy when a large heavy hand hardened by war was smacking into your aft.

"Nn," he grunted after the twentieth smack. He was going to receive a lot more than Spike would since he was wearing armour.

"You don't have to hold it in," Optimus told him gently and Bumblebee nodded.

"I know sir," he said with another grunt.

"Alright," Optimus said as he regretfully but determinedly continued with the spanking.

Bumblebee bit his lip, he wanted to talk to his leader but wasn't sure where to begin. Finally, he managed to speak."

"I wasn't trying to disappoint you," Bumblebee began. "I was only thinking of what could happen to Spike and how I could get him out. Not anything else and that was my mistake."

Optimus made a sound that indicated he was listening but wanted Bumblebee to continue. Bumblebee tried to gather his thoughts; it really wasn't easy while his aft was being thoroughly tanned.

"I didn't consider what could go wrong," he managed to say. "I was so sure I could just go in and get him, no problem. But if I'd been captured or injured, we'd have been in big trouble."

He suddenly let out a laugh of self recrimination.

"More than half the Decepticon army was there, I literally took them on to get Spike back. It was pure luck that he managed to get away from Megatron into a vent and then come out in the corridor that I was going through."

"That was lucky," Optimus commented on, delivering another smack which made Bumblebee wince.

"Yeah, it was stupid," he readily admitted. "Primus, but it was really stupid."

He hung his head and said.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I'll try to stop and think next time."

"You thought with your Spark and your actions were daring and brave," Optimus acknowledged. "It's one of your greatest qualities."

"But also a weakness?" Bumblebee said softly.

"Not a weakness," Optimus corrected. "Sometimes we need to think with our Sparks but at the same time, we need to consider how our actions can affect others. We judge when to listen to our Sparks and to trust that others feel the same way."

Bumblebee flushed slightly, of course Optimus and the others cared for Spike. He just forgot in the heat of the moment how much they cared for him as well. Obviously they would have worked as hard as anyone to get their young human friend back.

"I'm sorry," he said a little thickly as the pain in his aft increased. "I won't rush in like that next time; I'll wait for you guys."

"You're forgiven," Optimus said softly, giving him five hard smacks before stopping.

Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief, his aft was stinging like mad but at least his pride was intact. It was easier for him to maintain his composure; he had been fighting in a war for a very long time.

"You did well," Optimus told him as he lifted Bumblebee up and set him on his feet. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Optimus," Bumblebee said with a rueful smile, resisting the urge to give his aft a good hard rub. "I'd better go and give Spike a lift home."

Optimus nodded his agreement before saying. "Come and see me later, it's been too long since we spent time together outside of our duties."

"I'd love to," the young Autobot said, suddenly feeling great regardless of the sting in his aft. Optimus was always so busy, it seemed like they never got any time together.

"I'll see you later," he called as he quickly hurried to the door as Optimus chuckled. He was glad that Bumblebee still wanted to spend time with him even though he was technically a young adult. He didn't like punishing any of his bots but it had to be done, it was impossible to run an army without discipline. If this was back on Cybertron in times of peace, things would be different but sadly, they weren't.

He just hoped that both Spike and Bumblebee could stay out of trouble for the next while.

The Nemesis

"How did that brat get in here?"

It was a valid question Soundwave had to admit but the answer was not a good one. Somehow, the Autobot Bumblebee had been able to enter and exit the Nemesis with barely a scratch on his armour. Not only that but he'd successfully rescued the young human mascot right from Megatron's grasp. Of course, the human had managed to escape from Megatron in the first place and it would appear he just happened to find the yellow bug while crawling through the vents.

Security had grown lax on the landing platform which had allowed an Autobot flier to approach and drop off an Autobot. They were lucky all the Autobot had been interested in was retrieving his human friend and not releasing a few explosives or worse. But regardless, Megatron was furious at the whole incident and needed someone to blame.

And that someone was unfortunately Soundwave.

"And how did you fail to catch that human brat?" Megatron now demanded of his TIC. "He was within your reach and yet you let him get away."

"Affirmative," Soundwave acknowledged although technically his leader had been much closer to the human boy.

"This cannot be allowed to stand," Megatron continued, coming closer to Soundwave.

"Affirmative," Soundwave repeated.

"You can make it up to me Soundwave," Megatron growled, looming over his TIC. "Bring me the brat that rescued that boy and do it quickly. Or I might decide to take _you_ over my knee!"

"As you command Megatron," Soundwave said simply as Megatron scowled before leaning back.

"Go," he said, waving a hand at the blue Mech. "Prime won't be expecting anything so soon, strike while they feel safe."

"It shall be done," Soundwave said before bowing and leaving to complete his task.

Later that day

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble," Spike said softly as he climbed out of Bumblebee's cab.

"Its fine," Bumblebee repeated. "It was my choice to come after you; it's not your fault."

"But I did get caught," Spike mumbled as Bumblebe gave him a pointed nudge.

"Hey, what did I say about blaming yourself," the yellow bug said sternly.

"To not blame myself," Spike said with a small smile. "Alright, I'll try not to. But I still owe you one for the rescue."

"Tell you what," Bumblebee said, a clear grin in his voice. "Next time I've got patrol in the pouring rain, you can treat me to a hot wash and wax."

"It's a deal," Spike laughed, the money and labour would be worth his ass being thoroughly tanned by Megatron. "Just give me a call."

"Oh I will," Bumblebee teased as he reserved. "See you around buddy."

"See you," Spike called with a wave as his friend started back along the road to the Autobot base.

Spike casually headed into his house, not noticing a dark shadow leave the roof and fly straight in the direction of his unsuspecting friend. It was only when Spike had closed the door that a faint cry was heard in the distance and suddenly silenced.

The Nemesis

Seeker quarters

"So what happened again?" Skywarp questioned as Thundercracker carefully polished his left arm.

"I told you, Starscream's feeling better," the blue Seeker said patiently. "He saw the human boy that started everything and he's put it behind him."

"Huh," Skywarp said thoughtfully. "And this all started cause that old Slagger Ironhide beat Screamer's aft?"

"He spanked him," Thundercracker corrected him as Skywarp cocked his head to one side.

"Spanked? What's that exactly?" Skywarp questioned.

"It's when you smack someone on the aft," his fellow wing mate explained. "It's not to cause damage, it's to cause pain and teach them a lesson. Humans apparently do it to their creations."

"Weird," Skywarp muttered before deciding that he would go for a quick flight.

But while he was in the air, lazily soaring over a park, he started thinking. He'd heard that the Autobots had started punishing their human pets and that Megatron had indulged in it a couple of times. What was the big fuss about it though, it didn't sound particularly great. Mind you, it seemed to put Screamer out of commission for a bit, maybe it did more than he imagined.

But how could he find out...unless he tested it out for himself. And in order to do that, he'd need to find himself a test subject.

"Alright," the purple Seeker said with a smirk, he'd just spotted one of the humans that hung around with the Autoboobs. It was the human with wheels moving along a smoothly paved path by the lake. There was no one else with him and he was the perfect target, unable to run away like the others.

Quickly ascertaining that there were no Autobots about, he swooped down with one hand outstretched.

"YAH!" Chip yelped as he was snatched from his wheelchair and carried off. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Relax human," Skywarp said lazily as he transformed, placing the crippled boy within his cockpit as he did so. "I just need you for a little experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Chip asked warily as a seat belt strapped him in place. He dearly wished that the Seeker hadn't left his wheelchair behind, which was going to leave him virtually helpless.

"Nothing permanent," Skywarp replied with an evil chuckle. "I'm just curious about something and you human are going to satisfy me about it."

Chip surmised that Skywarp had simply been searching for a random human and unfortunately, he'd found Chip. The boy didn't get into as many scrapes as Spike managed to get into but he had his fair share of encounters with the Decepticons and most of them weren't pleasant.

And somehow he had a feeling this wasn't going to be any better.

The Nemesis

"Get off me," Bumblebee snarled as Soundwave dragged him by the arm through the Nemesis. He couldn't believe that the blue Mech had managed to surprise him like that, he'd let his guard down after delivering Spike safely to his home. He'd need to work on that in future, he obviously couldn't afford to get so complacent.

"Hey, I said let go," he demanded of Soundwave who merely replied "Negative."

Bumblebee growled before saying. "What's this about? Because I managed to snatch Spike from under Mega-Jerk's nose?"

As usual, Soundwave did not offer an explanation, just continued dragging the young Autobot along until they finally reached the Throne room. Megatron was lounging on his Throne, one foot resting on his other knee as he tapped his fingers impatiently. As he beheld his Third, he stopped tapping and smiled as Bumblebee was brought over to him.

"What?" Bumblebee asked rudely before Megatron could say anything to him.

"Watch your tone Autobot," Megatron growled. "You might be Prime's favourite but you won't get away with insolence here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bumblebee stated as Megatron smirked.

"I know how he feels about you," he told the yellow bot softly. "You are one of his youngest soldiers; he's been involved in your training since you were practically out of Sparkling hood. He must almost think of you as a protégé or even son."

"Optimus cares about all his bots," Bumblebee retorted, trying to hide the fact that Megatron had hit the proverbial nail on the head. "And none of them are insolent to him."

"Is that so," Megatron said with a slight growl. "Well, Prime might 'care' about his Autobots but that doesn't stop him caring more about others. Like you for instance."

"You can think what you want," Bumblebee told him. "It doesn't change the fact I'm just another Autobot. Maybe I am young but all the officers treat me the same."

"Of course they do," Megatron sneered, making Bumblebee scowl at his tone. "Their little pet Bee."

Bumblebee bristled at the use of his nickname, he hated Megatron saying it.

"I'm no one's pet," Bumblebee growled, wishing he could wipe the smirk from the grey Mech's smug face.

"We'll see Youngling," Megatron chuckled.

"_I hate being called that,"_ Bumblebee thought to himself as Soundwave pushed him to within Megatron's grasp.

"I suppose you thought you were very brave and clever, springing that human brat from the Nemesis. Did Prime praise your success; give you a little pat on the head?"

"_Oh, he gave me more than a pat,"_ Bumblebee said wryly.

"Prime was happy to have Spike back safely," he now said aloud. "You had no right to keep him."

"Right?" Megatron said in contempt. "It is not a question of right Autobot, I do what I please. That infuriating human has become a thorn in my side and I mean to put him in his place. Although I suppose I should thank him for helping me to control Starscream."

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee said uneasily as Megatron offered another smirk.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with child. Now, about the reason I brought you here..."

Before Bumblebee could retort, the door whooshed open and a certain Seeker strode over the threshold.

"What do you want Skywarp?" Megatron asked irritably, his hands gripping Bumblebee's shoulders tightly as the purple Seeker walked into the room, holding a certain human in his hand.

"I wanna see how you do it sir," Skywarp asked brightly as Bumblebee yelped "Chip!"

"Do what?" snapped Megatron as he held Bumblebee in a firmer grip to prevent him from freeing Chip.

"Spanking," Skywarp answered as Chip looked even more alarmed that he had previously.

"Leave Chip alone," Bumblebee said furiously. "He hasn't done anything to you."

"I didn't say he had," Skywarp said with a shrug as Bumblebee looked furious.

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me," Skywarp sneered although he did glance at Megatron for permission. The grey Mech didn't care either way and simply said.

"Take him some other place and do what you want. I do not wish any distractions for our young friend here. Just look it up if you want to know how to do it."

"You got it," Skywarp said, he didn't care if he was being sent from the room as long as Megatron didn't mind him _experimenting._

"No, leave him alone," Bumblebee yelled, trying to free himself from Megatron's grasp but the older Mech simply lifting him onto his lap and held him there.

"Let me go," Bumblebee exclaimed as he tried to punch Megatron but with his hands cuffed, this was difficult.

"I don't think I will," Megatron said cruelly as Skywarp left the room with Chip and without a single backward glance.

"Optimus won't let Skywarp get away with that," Bumblebee warned as Megatron shrugged.

"That is not my problem Autobot," Megatron said dismissively. "If Skywarp is determined to go through with it, then he will face any possible consequences."

"Don't you care?" Bumblebee said in astonishment. If Optimus saw one of his bots about to make a big mistake like that, at the very least he'd talk to them, warn them that they could be getting themselves into trouble. To think that Megatron would allow one of his soldiers to proceed with something that was likely to incur the wrath of at least several Autobots was mind boggling.

Megatron snorted.

"About that? No, I do not care Autobot," Megatron said dismissively.

"Unbelievable," Bumblebee mumbled to himself before yelping as he was abruptly turned and laid across the warlord's broad knees. "Hey!"

"Now where were we?" Megatron said thoughtfully, keeping a tight hold of Bumblebee's neck. The young Mech couldn't help but compare this to how Optimus gripped him; his leader's hold on him had been firm but gentle, merely keeping him in place so he didn't fall.

"Just do it," Bumblebee stated bitingly, causing Megatron to chuckle.

"So eager Autobot? Well, I'm sure I can accommodate," Megatron said smugly as Bumblebee's gritted his teeth. He would not give Megatron the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

Megatron smirked down at the Autobot lying across his lap; this gave him such a thrill of power. Perhaps this is what the mine masters felt like when they prepared to whip the young recruits that ran around the mines doing odd jobs. He could still dimly remember the sting and helplessness he'd felt, too small and hungry to do anything about it. Oh how he'd enjoy breaking the whip over a particularly vicious mine master's back when he was big enough to do so.

But enough about that, he had a defiant Autobot to discipline. And he was going to savour every moment of it.

Meanwhile

"Why are you doing this?" Chip asked as he was taken to a spare room that had a few odd crates lying around.

"Because I feel like it human," was Skywarp's response as he walked over to a suitable crate.

Chip bit his lip, he was in a bad situation and he doubted he could talk Skywarp out of this. But maybe he could lessen the damage somewhat.

"Hey uh...do you know how to uh... spank?"

"No," Skywarp stated as he sat down. "You do?"

"Uh yeah, I got spanked when I was younger," Chip said, lying through his teeth. "I can tell you want you need to know."

Skywarp considered this before nodding. "Alright, what do you do?"

"Well, spanking is where the parent...creator strikes their child on their bottom, usually with their hand," Chip exclaimed. "With the flat of their palm, not a fist."

He demonstrated the hand posture for Skywarp.

"And it's done like this," he continued, gesturing with his hand to show the movement.

"But spanking isn't meant to damage," he said hurriedly. "It's meant to cause discomfort and some pain but the most it should leave is a red mark. At least if you're doing it with your hand."

"So you can do it with other things?" Skywarp questioned and Chip paused.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Some people use implements like paddles, straps and canes. But considering you've got a metal hand, I think you've got it covered. As it is, you won't be able to hit me like you would a fellow Transformer. That's if you want to spank me and not seriously hurt me."

Skywarp considered this before acknowledging the point.

"Fine, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well in order to spank me, I'm supposed to be laid across your lap so that my...uh...rear is facing upwards. That way you can spank me easily but it's best to set a certain limit of spanks otherwise you could really hurt the person your spanking and that's not the point of it."

"What is the point of it?" the Seeker questioned.

"It's a form of discipline," Chip explained. "Creators use it for different reasons like for instance some parents will only use it if their children lie or disobey a direct order like don't go exploring the crumbling ruin. It just depends on the creator but the point is you really don't want to be spanked so you do what you can to avoid it."

Chip wondered if he should mention the fact that most people were only spanked after they'd_ done_ something and not because a bored Seeker wanted to try something new. He dearly hoped that Skywarp didn't decide to look spanking up, this would be bad enough with the information he'd given the Seeker.

"Why the aft?" Skywarp questioned as he lifted the boy up and laid him over his knee, Chip's legs swinging limply.

"I guess because it's a sort part of our body," Chip said with a shrug. "And it's uncomfortable to sit down afterwards but we can still work and stuff."

"Ah," Skywarp said with a nod, that kind of punishment made sense. Painful but as long as you could get up, you could carry on fighting.

He considered his next move; humans were pretty delicate and breakable so he'd have to be careful. Adopting the hand gesture that the boy had shown him, he very carefully touched the tiny aft with it. The boy flinched but he didn't think he'd hurt him so he touched him again with slightly more force but it was still more of a tap than a smack.

This time, the boy didn't flinch but his upper body wriggled nervously. Skywarp grew bolder as he worked out how much force he could apply to the human without damaging him. As for Chip, things were becoming a lot more uncomfortable and painful for him.

"Ah," Chip yelped, that last smack had stung.

Skywarp grinned; he'd reached the perfect amount of force to use. He started to spank the helpless human with gusto and was enjoying the sounds the boy was making. Oh yeah, he could see why Megatron enjoyed doing this, it was great fun.

Megatron was probably having a great time with that Autobrat.

The Throne room

Megatron paused as the Autobot lay limply over his knees. He'd given the Autobot a good walloping but he felt more was needed. Besides, the young Mech was doing his upmost not to cry out although he couldn't stop himself from grunting in pain occasionally. Unlike Starscream who had alternative begged and cursed him to stop, this bot was being as stoic as possible.

He'd have to do something about that.

"Enjoying yourself Autobot?" he asked but only received a grunt in response.

"Good," Megatron sneered. "Because I've got plenty more for you my dear Bee."

This unlike the smacks earned a proper reaction.

"I'm not your _dear Bee,"_ Bumblebee said furiously, twisting to glare at his torturer.

"I think you are," Megatron said with a grin, gently patting Bumblebee's abused aft. "My little pet Bee."

"Like Starscream?" Bumblebee said contemptuously as Megatron's face registered mild surprise before saying.

"Yes Autobot, just like Starscream."

Megatron had a smirk on his face and Bumblebee didn't like it. He wondered what really had happened between the warlord and his SIC.

To be continued

_Author's note. What did happen to Starscream? Can Bumblebee and Chip get away and what will Optimus and the others do once they discover what's happened? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
